Love and Death
by Tiara Peterson
Summary: Dr. Serenity Hatfield has hunting in her blood and has been told that soul mates exist. She doesn't believe it until a werewolf case falls into her lap and she meets Dean Winchester. Are they soul mates? Will they live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

All my life I was told that there is that one person for everyone; a soul mate. That God had created one soul and divided it into two different forms; scattering them across the universe. They might find each other or they might not but if they do, watch out. It is a love that is unstoppable and it knows no bounds. It is all consuming and will either create life or destroy it. I heard it every day of my life. "There's someone out there for you and you only child. It will happen one day, you won't expect it. It's like they'll fall out of the sky and into your lap and you'll be complete. Everything will make sense and you'll be happy." Rubbish. I said I was told those things, I never said I believed them.

How could someone make me feel whole? I was my own person, medically speaking nothing was missing. I had a heart, two lungs, a liver, kidney, two legs, arms, ears and eyes... everything I was supposed to have I did; I was complete just the way I was. How could another person make me more? How was it possible? It's not, it's that simple. You are who you are and no one can change that, no one can make you more.

That's what I thought anyway. I blame it on my age, I was so young and naive; stupid really. The older I got, the more I felt incomplete. You would think that with how I grew up, I would be more open minded; willing to accept the things I was told. Hell, I believed... no I KNEW there was something under my bed before I was 2. My dad killed it on my 3rd birthday after it tried eating my toes. "Scrumptious" it whispered, "These are a delicacy. So tiny, so juicy." We moved the next day.

But that's not what this story is about, not completely that is. At its core, this is a story about love. Love and how it can change someone so completely that they would do anything for the other person, including sacrifice. This is my story. My name is Serenity Hatfield and this is how I died.

The click of the recorder echoes in the almost empty room. Fluorescent lights illuminate the old emergency room with its white tile floor and matching matte paint that covers the walls. A thought of adding some color to the room flits through my brain just as I cover my face with the thin plastic shield that is required. I scan the table to my right, mentally checking off all the tools I would need to cut this man open. His insides would give me clues as to how he lived his life and hopefully into how he died so suddenly. There is a massive hole in his chest where his heart should have been, I silently hope his death had been speedy.

"September 5, 2012; 8:35 PM. Doctor Hatfield leading the autopsy on Mr. Stan Michaelson; aged 35. Upon initial investigation, Mr. Michaelson appears to be in good shape. Police report indicates he was out for a run at TOD; between the hours of 6:15 PM and 7:00 PM. There is a hole about 10 inches in diameter above where the heart is located," I reach out to touch the lining of the torn flesh. "Flesh is ragged, almost as if something chewed its way in." I explore further, my fingertips feeling the torn valves but no heart. "It appears that the heart is missing upon initial investigation."

Reaching over, I grab a scalpel and start a routine autopsy; taking organs out and weighing them, making verbal notes into the recorder that is under my mask, samples removed from the organs and labeled for the lab. The further I get into the autopsy, the more something chews at the back of my mind. After all organs are removed, leaving the corpse just about emptied of all that composed a human body; I stand there and stare at him.

I remove my bloody gloves and reach up to turn off my recorder, "Autopsy to be concluded upon findings from organ samples. Doctor Hatfield signing off at 10:30 PM." I pull off my face shield and hear it slap against the metal table to my left. He was a handsome man with sandy blonde hair, gray touching his side burns. Smile lines visible at the corners of his eyes with small circular lines around his mouth; he laughed a lot. "I'm sorry your time on this earth wasn't as long as it should have been Mr. Michaelson. I'll try to figure out what did this to you." Yes, I talk to my "patients"; I prefer the ones that don't talk back.

I pull a sheet up and over the body of what used to be Stan, a husband to Marcia for the past 15 years and a father to their 2 children; Molly aged 7 and Charlie aged 4. My heart goes out to them; I know what it was like to lose a parent at a young age. I grab the police report and head back to my office and turn off the lights behind me. I pull a bottle of whiskey and a tumbler glass as I sit down and review the police report and a print out of my verbal findings during the autopsy. God bless technology, no need to transcribe anything anymore.

The amber liquid goes down almost too smooth and I find myself pouring another glass as a thought hits me. I am on my feet before I can process what I am doing. Three files are pulled out of my standing file cabinet and spread out on the desk. I flip through the photos and autopsy findings before I lean back in my chair, resting my head against the cool leather of the chair. All three vics had their hearts ripped out, no other physical damage, all at night and all during the full moon.

My hands are diving through my purse and locate my cell phone before I have another thought. I glance at the clock as the call connects and the line starts ringing, it shouldn't be too late for this, he's not much of a sleeper. A deep muffled voice picks up after the 10th ring, "You better have a damn good reason for calling me so late."

I catch my lips as they pull into a small smile, "Calm your tits old man, it's Ren."

There's a solid 10 seconds before the voice on the other end speaks again, sleep still coats his words. "Girl, not that I'm not glad to hear from you but do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry Bobby, but I just finished an autopsy and it seems like something right up our... um your alley. I think we got a werewolf here in Minnesota." I hold my breath as I let him absorb the news.

"Crap, I thought we had gotten the last of them earlier this year. Alright, the boys and I will be up there in about 8 hours."

I hang up the phone after giving him my home and work address and a few other small details. Wait? The boys? When did Uncle Bobby have kids?


	2. Chapter 2

I hear before I see the cars head up my drive way. I finish tying my waist length hair into a braid as I check the clock: 7 hours. They must have broken the sound barrier to get here with one hour to spare, Grand Rapids is a lot farther than I was the last time I saw Bobby. I pull on a pair of leather hiking boots and a dark grey cardigan before stepping onto the white wrap around porch. The house belonged to my great-great grandparents, I inherited it after my parents died 15 years ago. The three story victorian style home was a mile off the main road and boasted 350 acres to her title. I raise my hand to shield my bright blue eyes from the harsh early morning sun and I can't help but be more than a little excited. It's been just over 10 years since I've seen the man I call my Uncle. He and my dad went on more than their fair share of hunting trips. I can't stop the swelling of my heart as memories flash of the last time I saw him alive.

A beat up late 60's model Chevelle SS that used to be blue and a late 60's... 1967 or '68 maybe, black Chevy Impala coast to a stop in front of the house. Before I can stop myself, I leap down the stairs and throw myself into Bobby's arms and wish I hadn't stopped calling him back a decade ago. He grunts in surprise but his strong arms are around my waist, "Good to see you too girl. You're gonna kill me if you don't loosen up your grip!"

"Ah Bobby it's good to see you! I missed you... Look, I know it's been a long time, I'm sorry about not calling you back or anything. I just..." I let my voice trail off as images of the night we got set up by a Vampire informant. I feel his older eyes look into mine.

"You got nothin' to apologize for. You wanted out. I don't blame you, I'm just glad you found something to fall back on." I feel his strong fingers push a lock of hair out of my face and I catch movement from the other car. Two tall forms stand up and emit loud noises as they stretch their car weary limbs.

"7 hours man, we could have stopped a hundred times just so we could stretch or EAT!" This is from the slightly shorter and lighter haired man.

"Don't complain to me Dean, Bobby is the one that said we needed to get here so fast." The taller and darker featured one waves his hand over to us as he walks around the back of the car.

I haven't seen their faces completely, but there's something about the first ones voice that seems so familiar it sends a chill up my spine. I pull the sweater tight around my chest as the "boys" walk towards us. "Serenity, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean and Sam, this is Serenity Hatfield. Her Dad and I go... went way back."

I do a double take from Sam to Dean. "Wait a minute? Dean and Sam... Winchester? You're John and Mary's boys?" I can't hide the surprise that takes over my voice.

Sam is the first one to reach out and give my hand a shake, "Last time I checked. It's nice to meet you." His grip is firm and yet oddly comforting, I get the feeling that he is incredibly sympathetic and has a large amount of empathy. Just don't cross him, he'll kill you before you could even spit. His hazel eyes look like so sad, like they've seen a million deaths and not nearly enough happiness.

Dean reaches out for my hand next and the moment his skin touches mine, a jolt of electricity passes through us and I feel like my hand has just been stabbed. I jerk my hand away from his, "Sorry about that, must have been that long drive." Deans voice is deep, he sounds like he drove all night; Sam must have slept during the drive. His eyes are practically sparkling in the sunlight; they look like blades of grass after a fresh rain. I swallow a few times just to get my voice to work.

I shake my hand at my side, my fingers are still tingling, "It's alright, it's pretty dry up here so I know that doesn't help much. Please, come in." The guys grab their bags and I hold the door open as they walk in. I can't stop watching Dean. Not just because I find him attractive but it's something I can't put my finger on. Something deep inside me feels drawn to him, like I want to be near him and touch him and never let him out of my sight.

I let the guys get settled as I whip up some breakfast; Dean had said something about food. The sounds of their heavy steps and deep voices fade away as my mind starts to wander. Where did I know him from? Why does he seem so familiar? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Questions give way to memories of a dream.

The room is cold and damp, water drips in the background and there are sounds of small furry creatures roaming the sidelines. I am strapped to a table, naked to the elements save for 7 wide leather straps. One is a chin piece that covers my mouth to muffle my screams and stifle my attempts at spitting out an exorcism, one across my breasts and groin, and one more for each wrist and ankle. My body isn't cold because of the temperature; it's due to blood loss. There are more than a dozen precise incisions across my soft stomach and it's just the beginning. He said he knew how to make it last for weeks and that I would beg for him to kill me. I had been in his possession for just 5 days.

His fingers pull the soft leather muzzle away from my lips after he makes me promise I won't scream; I nod against his clammy skin. "I don't know where it is, I swear. Please... please stop, you don't have to do this. I'll help you find it, I will just please let me go." Hot tears spill down the sides of my face as I try to choke back a sob.

"You think this is just about that stupid trinket?" He barks out a laugh as he tosses his head back. "You silly, stupid little girl, I could care less about that. I just want THEM." I struggle against his touch as he lowers his face to mine, his lips and breath hot against my ear. "You're just the bait darling, I want the Winchesters and you're going to bring them to me."

"Darling, everything ok?" Bobby's voice pulls me from my trance and I see him take the omelet pan from the stove top.

I grab for a glass of water and notice that I'm sweating, "Y-yeah I just... I was up all night poring over the files." Which is true, I had compiled every bit of information I could get so there would be minimal research needed. "You guys eat, I'll get the files." I just about run out of the room and out the back door, the cool air a welcome release. "What the HELL was that?"

That nightmare hadn't entered my mind in years, the first time I remember having it was after my parents had died. I stand on the porch, the breeze from the west feels good against my face and it helps me calm down and quiet the questions screaming in my mind. I make my way back into the house and to my study where I had placed the files the night before. As I walk towards the sitting room, I can't help but overhear the guys.

"Don't get me wrong Bobby, you know I'm all for ganking a werewolf but who is she? I never heard you talk about her before. She calls out of nowhere and you jump and you drag us along for the ride. Since when can't you handle a simple werewolf?" Dean is leaning against the fireplace, his arms crossed against his chest. I can't help but notice just how tired he looks.

Sam is sitting on the three cushion couch across from Bobby, his long hair shades his face in the sunlight, "Dean, since when do you complain if you get to go and kill something? Last I checked you wanted to get back to the easy kills, no angels telling us what to or not to do."

Bobby stands behind the couch across from Sam, his hands stretch out on the fabric. "Just like I call you my boys, she's my girl. Her Daddy and I would hunt together, her Mom would come and stay with Karen while we were away; if she didn't go with us. That gal had spunk, I'll give her that. Alec was one of the best hunters I'd seen, next to you and your Dad of course. Martha got pregnant and Alec swore he was done; he wanted to be a family man and raise his baby right. And he was done, for the better part of Ren's life. She was 18 and had just graduated high school when a pack of werewolves made their way through town. Alec and I went out, told the girls to stay at home and lock themselves in the panic room. Martha didn't listen; she locked Ren in and followed us. We were unprepared for the numbers this pack had. 15 hunters went in and only 5 came out; we didn't even kill half the pack." His voice trails off and I can tell he's getting choked up.

It was the worst night of my life. "Bobby was the one to unlock the panic room door, coved head to toe in blood; both human and lycan. We didn't even have any bodies to bury, the wolves devoured them whole. I went home with Bobby that night and I didn't leave until 5 years later. I packed everything I had and moved up here." I walk into the room and place the files on the table between the couches. "This is all the information I have. I couldn't find a connection between the 4 victims, at least not yet. I'm sure there're more but I didn't look after calling you."

Dean pushes away from the fireplace to sit next to Sam as they start looking through the files. Bobby makes his way over, giving my hand a squeeze as he sits down. The room is quiet as papers rustle and pen is pushed against paper with thoughts and notes.

Sam is the first to speak, "I'm gonna agree with Serenity, everything points to a werewolf. You put together a good file."

"It still doesn't answer who she is." Dean is leaning back against the couch, doubt taken hold of his features and I'm starting to get a little pissed.

Bobby gives me a nod as I stand up, walking over to my bookshelf lined with every book you've ever seen and some you haven't; I grab a large, old, blood red leather bound album. The initials VH&H are in black velvet. It thumps against the table, pushing some files onto the floor as I open it. Sam and Dean, both intrigued, sit up straight.

I point to the appropriate pictures and documents as I speak, "This is my great-great grandparents on their wedding day; Johnathan and Mina Harker. Her best friend Lucy was seduced and killed shortly after by a traveler. At her funeral they meet up with a man who introduces himself as Abraham Van Helsing. Abraham is the first to notice the strange connection between Mina and the strange traveler; he stayed in town after seeing Mina at Lucy's funeral. They discover the name of the traveler; Dracula and end up following him to his home. After the incredibly long journey and death of Dracula, Johnathan and Mina have a son they name Quincey. With the help of Van Helsing, they verse themselves in all things supernatural and become quite the hunting couple. The four of them immigrate to the United States in the early 1900's where this land was purchased and this house was built. It then became a hunter's hostel of sorts until the 1950's when my mother, Martha Harker was born. My grandparents decided to stop the hunting blood line right there; they would do everything in their power to keep hunting out of the family. They packed up and moved south. My mother ran away when she was 16; coming up here to live with her grandparents. She fell in love with Alec and the hunter's life. I was born 10 years later and after my parent's died, I inherited the house and the life. Now I just have the house with remnants of the life hanging around."

Sam and Dean stare at me from the minute I say the name Harker, "You? You're THE descendent of the Harkers? I thought it was all just myth." Dean manages to speak after a couple minutes of silence. I nod in response. Sam has gotten off the couch and his long legs take him for a walk around the room, he takes a closer look at the pictures hanging on the walls and on the mantle. The books are next and he seems shocked or in awe, I can't figure out which.

My eyes are drawn back to Dean; he remains on the couch, forearms against his legs as he reaches out to look at heavy book. His eyes flick from the wedding picture to me, to the picture and back to me. I find it very difficult to sit still when he looks at me like that; his crystal eyes stare hard at mine. "You look just like her." I feel myself drawn to him even more the longer he stares at me.

Sam has made it full circle and is flipping through the book. "So what is it about this house? I don't remember ever hearing about any activity around here. You're out in the middle of nowhere, with the closest house and town almost two miles off. Why has nothing happened here?"

Bobby and I exchange a smirk as he turns to the last few pages of the book. I point to the original drawing Johnathan and Abraham came up with, "You feel that bump when you pulled off the main road? Pure iron rail road, a mile in perimeter around the house; 100 feet out from the porch, Johnathan and Abe laid iron pipes filled with rock salt. In the foundation of the house is a devil's trap, there are hex bags in each corner of the house on every floor, each level also has a devil's trap carved into the woodwork. Behind the walls, there are sigils warding off demons and angels. There's also an iron panic room, just like Bobby's; iron walls soaked in salt. This is like Fort Knox, if it's supernatural; it's not getting in here. If it does get in, it's not getting out unless it's dead."

Dean and Sam exchange a look of shock mixed with approval, a smile pulls at the corners of Dean's full lips. "I'm impressed. I thought you'd be the typical damsel in distress but you had to go and prove me wrong. I think I'm in love." He gives a joking wink as he reaches for the autopsy I had conducted last night.

There's a soft buzzing in my pocket as my work cell phone rings. "Dr. Hatfield. Oh hi Mark. We got ourselves another one huh? Alright, give me 20 minutes. Yeah, ok bye." The guys look up at me with questions in the eyes. "I don't suppose you guys want to see a dead body?"


	3. Chapter 3

5 hours later and the four of us are back at my house, the guys are in the sitting room pouring over all the information we could find at my office and whatever else they can find on the internet. It turns out there were quite a few more bodies than I knew about. We found a total of 15 more victims over the past year, averaging 1 – 2 per month. The body I got called in for was just like the others; heart dug out through the chest. The only difference being the gender; Melissa Anderson was lying in the coroner's cooling unit.

I could feel someone in the room with me while I cooked dinner; spaghetti, cheesy garlic bread and a side salad made with kale and arugula. A brief glance over my shoulder only confirmed my suspicions; Dean was leaning against the door frame, his hands in the pockets of his well-worn and faded jeans. The briefest of smiles plays with his full lips as my eyes meet his and I can feel something tug in the lowest part of my stomach. I dip my head in acknowledgement before I turn my attention back to the stove top, "What can I do for you Dean?" My brain is bombarded with images of things I could do for Dean, and none of them are very PG.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say sorry for how I barked at you earlier. Bobby let us stop only a couple times on the way up and that was only when we needed gas or were about to pee our pants. I didn't mean to take that out on you, I hope you know that." His voice was softer than it was this morning, full of apology.

I don't know why but I wasn't really expecting this from him. I feel my shoulders pop up, "It's no biggie, I get it. Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes; you can tell Sam and Bobby if you want." I heard him push away from the frame and walk out of the room. I blow the air out of my lungs and hang my head as I try to calm my heart; it feels like I had just run a mile full blast. Something wasn't right; I have never had this sort of reaction before. As I finish putting the food into serving dishes, I find myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. He has the perfect lips for it, they're so full and they look so inviting. "Stop it Ren." I give my head a firm shake and walk over to the fridge to pop open a beer bottle, almost draining it when I hear the familiar foot steps behind me.

"Bobby said I should help set the table." He sounds almost disappointed, like he can't be bothered to help with something like this. I find myself suddenly irritated with him. This is weird, considering a few moments ago I had the urge to shove him against the wall and devour his mouth with mine.

"I got it Dean, really." We both end up reaching for the cabinet where the plates are kept and I feel another jolt of electricity spark up my arm as our hands touch; I hiss in response but don't pull my hand away this time. I notice his eyes first; where moments ago they were mid-summer grass green they were now a darker more emerald shade. His lips part slightly and it feels as if all the air is being sucked out of the room. I feel my eyelids flutter closed and it takes all I have to shake my head and back away, "Y-you can get the plates, I'll get the silverware." I don't dare open my eyes again until I am facing the drawers. Sam and Bobby come in just as we lay down the last place setting. I grab beers for everyone and sit as far away from Dean as I possibly can.

Dinner is a blur as I listen to the many tales that the guys share and while they're great stories and I'm enjoying the company, I can't seem to sit still. I have the urge to get out of the house, there's too much testosterone, there's too much talk, there's too much… Dean. I need to get out where I don't have four walls around me and I'm not surrounded by people.

I excuse myself, grabbing the shoulder holster that is weighed down by my 9mm Smith & Wesson currently loaded with silver nitrate bullets and a heavy sweater jacket. I hear footsteps behind me and I know that it's Bobby but I just can't talk to anyone right now so I run out the front door, around the house and to the horse stables 100 yards from the house. I quickly get my black quarter horse saddled up and tear off as if something is chasing me. I don't slow down until I can no longer see the lights of the house. Beauty starts to wander as I let loose on the reins, her breathing labored like mine and she goes in search of water from the nearby creek.

My eyes wander around the property, thick trees can't hide the moon tonight; it's waning but she's still lighting up the night sky with her fullness. Something my Mother told me springs into my thoughts, "The first touch will be like you've been struck by lightning, you'll feel drawn to him like the flowers to the sun. You'll want nothing else but to be held by him, kissed by him, loved by him." No, this can't be… all the crap I heard about having a soul mate? I'm in my early 30's for crying out loud, if it were to happen it should have been by now!

A thud to my right halts any movement from me or my mare. I know there are sounds in trees all the time, but this one is different; it was sudden and heavy. I close my eyes and slow my breathing, focusing on the sounds around me. Beauty is spooked but holding steady, the water of the creek is lapping against rocks in its path, there's a family of owls in the east and just ahead of me is something I've never heard before; a slow and heavy breathing with a growling undertone. My eyes flick open and I'm greeted with pair of large, bright copper eyes not 50 feet in front of me. I pull out my pistol and start firing, hitting more the trees than anything since Beauty started sidestepping before taking off at full speed towards the house.

Fear takes a firm grip; it's in every part of me as I race towards the house, the creature gaining with every stride. The lights of the house become larger and are a welcome beacon of survival; I start screaming. Bobby's name is first, followed by Dean and then Sam; I see them run out to the porch, guns drawn as primal screams continue to tear out of my throat. I just about fall off Beauty before she takes off around the house and is running full steam down the driveway. I can hear the other horses make a ruckus as I run for the steps; Bobby reaches out to me, his voice is barely audible as I'm driven to the ground by something hard.

Standing tall above me is a werewolf larger than I had ever seen, its eyes were staring down into mine, teeth bared and shining in the moonlight. Why wasn't it attacking me? Why did it seem so familiar? Where were Bobby, Dean and Sam? My heart started to pound against my chest, fast enough it felt like one constant beat. I take a risk and try to slide back towards the house, "Guys?" My voice comes out in a whisper that's full of surprise as the wolf lets me back away from it. I feel Bobby's hand on my shoulder and in that split second, the wolf lashes out and rips at Bobby's stomach. A scream pours from my mouth as his mouth falls open in a large O, I can see the whites around his irises.

As if in slow motion, I watch him fall to his knees, the gun hits the ground with a silent thud and I reach out to press both his and my hands against the large tears in his soft skin. Gunfire erupts behind him as Dean and Sam open fire upon the lycan; there's howling behind me as I hear the impact of the silver bullets but my eyes never leave the older man now lying on the ground. Blood is pouring out from under our hands, "Bobby, no… you can't… DEAN! SAM! HELP ME! Get him into the basement NOW!" I rip off my sweater and place it under Bobby's hands; I have to save him, I WILL save this man if it's the last thing I do.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Sam struggle down the basement stairs with the extra weight of Bobby distributed between them. Serenity wastes no time in getting the make shift emergency room in working order and kicks the boys out, "You'd just be in the way, I can do this myself!" Sam, seeing her point, places his hand on his older brothers shoulder and pulls him out of the room. They decide to do a quick check of the property and after finding only the pool of blood from Bobby, they head back to the house and into the kitchen; washing the blood from their hands in the sink.

Dean finishes first and grabs two beers from the fridge, handing one to Sam and almost draining his in one shot. He leans against the counter and just shakes his head; disbelief and shock take hold of his features. "What was that Sam? That wasn't your average werewolf, that thing was huge!" He runs his hand over his face and through his hair, giving his neck a squeeze before it falls down to his side.

Sam sits down at the table across from Dean and plays with the bottle label, "Ya got me; I'm just as surprised as you. I mean, I thought we got the last of them in March when we were in Colorado… It could be something from across the ocean, an older more primal breed?"

Before sitting down at the table, Dean grabs a couple more beers. "You know what's really bothering me? It didn't attack her. It could have torn her limb from limb right in front of us but it didn't do anything, why? I have never seen one hesitate like that. It looked at her like it knew her… this whole thing is rubbing me the wrong way."

Sam tilts his head to the side and looks hard at his older brother, "You ok man?"

"No I'm not ok. Bobby was practically disemboweled right in front of us and now some girl we don't even know is patching him up."

"Dean, Bobby knows and trusts her, he said so himself this morning. We've trusted a lot of other folk on less than Bobby's word."

Dean nodded as he heard Sam, "It's not just that. I don't know, I can't explain it. Ever since we pulled up the driveway I've had this weird feeling."

"Weird feeling how?"

"I don't know Sam, I wish to hell I did. I almost kissed her tonight." Dean confesses in a soft voice while Sam just stares at him.

"Not that I'm surprised, but what?"

"Right before dinner, we both reached for the plates and it was like a small lightning strike all through my body and I just… I don't know man, I went for it. She turned away though so nothing happened. It's weird though, I feel like I want to be near her all the time. I'm not kidding Sam and I can't explain it any better than that I feel like I need to be here, with her. You don't think she's a witch do you?"

Sam lets a laugh escape at that, "No Dean, I don't think she's a witch. Maybe it's just you're attracted to the legend behind her; she's a Harker for goodness sake. There's a lot that comes with that name, we should know that better than anybody right now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Dean leans back in the chair, stretching his long limbs as his eye catches the clock; 1:35 AM, "you think we should go down there? Maybe something's happened and..." his bright eyes are drawn to the door frame, "Serenity."

I walk to the sink and start to wash my hands; the water swirling around the drain is dark red and slowly gives way to light pink. I can feel two impatient sets of eyes on my back as I clean myself up, doing the best I can until I get upstairs. Upstairs is where I can take a shower and cry; I won't cry until I get up there. I hide my shaking hands in a towel and turn to face the two very tall men in my kitchen. "B-bobby's ok. I found all the lacerations and got them stitched up, no major organs were damaged which is a shock even to me. He lost a lot of blood but I have another pint of O hanging right now. He um, he flat lined a couple times towards the end but I was able to resuscitate him. We need to watch him tonight though, he's still in critical condition and if he makes it through the next 12 hours, he should be up and moving around inside 2 weeks." I feel my eyes start to well up with tears, if one falls, I'm done for. I shake my head a bit and try to avoid eye contact the best I can.

Dean is standing too close to me; I can smell him mixed with the iron of Bobby's blood, gunpowder and the dirt that is caked all over my back. He takes a step closer to me, for what? Whatever it is, I can't be near him. If what I felt earlier was real, my emotions will only heighten those feelings. I wrap my fingers tighter in the towel when the urge to grab him by his shoulders and feel every inch of him takes hold. I notice that their shirts are caked in blood, "Why don't you guys take a shower, there's towels in the bathroom down the hall, second door on the left. I need to clean up and I can take first watch... Sam, can you come and get me at 6?" He nods in response before I make myself walk, not run out of the room and up the stairs.

I take a quick hot shower, making sure I get my skin and hair free of dirt and blood. I do not miss the days in my past where this happened on an almost daily occurrence. Too many times had I been the bait and almost gotten killed in the process or been too close to the kill. I was done with those days. How is that here I was, knee deep in it again with my family dying in my basement? I wrap my hair in a loose bun at the base of my skull and pull on a black bra and matching underpants, black yoga pants and a black Led Zepplin concert t-shirt from 1976. My feet are bare as I pad downstairs; Dean and Sam are talking in hushed tones as they pour themselves over the files. Dean looks up just in time, catching my gaze as I head for the basement door. I almost trip when his eyes lock with mine, they're playful but serious at the same time, his lips pull up in an overwhelmingly sexy way and I feel a familiar tug in my lower stomach. Good grief, what is wrong with me?

I just about throw myself through the open door, slamming it shut behind me; my breathing is ragged and sharp. The steady beep coming from Bobby's machine is oddly calming and I feel myself drawn down the stairs. He looks so small and tired lying in the hospital bed, wires coming out of the top of a hospital gown, an iv with blood attached to his right inner elbow and an iv with saline solution attached to the back or his right hand. I risk a glance at the stairs and see the door is still shut before I climb into bed next to Bobby. My head rests against his heart; the thump-thump-thump is comforting as I feel my cheek and his shirt get wet from a surprise onslaught of tears. "Oh Bobby, I'm sorry. Why didn't you just stay on the porch? Why didn't you shoot it?! Please don't leave me all alone; I won't make it if you leave me. Please..." The warmth of Bobby, the sound of his heart and a dash of my exhaustion pull me into a sleep I wasn't expecting.

The room is cold and damp, water drips in the background and there are sounds of small furry creatures roaming the sidelines. I am strapped to a table, naked to the elements save for 7 wide leather straps. One is a chin piece that covers my mouth to muffle my screams and stifle my attempts at spitting out an exorcism, one across my breasts and groin, and one more for each wrist and ankle. My body isn't cold because of the temperature; it's due to blood loss. There are more than a dozen precise incisions across my soft stomach and it's just the beginning. He said he knew how to make it last for weeks and that I would beg for him to kill me. I had been in his possession for just 5 days.

His fingers pull the soft leather muzzle away from my lips after he makes me promise I won't scream; I nod against his clammy skin. "I don't know where it is, I swear. Please... please stop, you don't have to do this. I'll help you find it, I will just please let me go." Hot tears spill down the sides of my face as I try to choke back a sob.

"You think this is just about that stupid trinket?" He barks out a laugh as he tosses his head back. "You silly, stupid little girl, I could care less about that. I just want THEM." I struggle against his touch as he lowers his face to mine, his lips and breath hot against my ear. "You're just the bait darling, I want the Winchesters and you're going to bring them to me."

"You'll be waiting a long time, they're not coming; they don't deal with scum like you." I spit against his cheek and immediately recoil, expecting to feel the backside of his hand against my face. Instead, he caresses my jaw line with his fingertips, working his way to my chin where the mood in his hand changes. His fingers are strong, much stronger than my neck and he forces me to look at him.

His eyes are now black, black as the darkest night and then some. His voice is strained as anger consumes him. "You think you're so smart don't you? You think you know everything. One thing you don't know about the Winchesters is that they would throw themselves willingly into the pit if it meant saving one innocent life. You are all just dumb, useless meat suits waiting for something upon high to come and take you home. Well you know what? You don't get that ending. You are all coming to Hell, with me!" His thick fingers move the soft leather strap over my mouth again just as I let out a scream of protest and I start shaking, anger and fear taking hold. At the end of the table, there is a set of large copper eyes staring at me, drool dripping out of its mouth and onto my feet.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit straight up in the hospital bed, sweat soaked and crying; a large hand on my shoulder. Panic replaces the fear as I turn to make sure I didn't pull any of Bobby's sensors off or pinch off any IV's. The hand on my shoulder squeezes softly, "Ren, he's ok. You were the one that was giving me a scare upstairs." I turn towards the source of the voice and meet eyes of hazel that are full of concern; Sam.

He moves away from the bed so I can stand, my legs are shaky but they don't give way. I reach up to wipe away the layer of sweat from my forehead as I try to speak; my mouth and throat are dry. Sam nods his head towards the steps and we make our way to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water and drain it before he can even sit down at the table, his large eyes watch me as if I'm a scared animal and I might bolt; which I just might.

According to the clock on the wall, I had been downstairs for 2 hours; it sure felt later than 3:45 AM. "Sam, you ever have dreams that haven't happened yet? I don't mean like déjà vu type dreams where they only happen once and you don't remember them until you're in that moment. I mean reoccurring dreams about a particular moment in time where nothing changes, there are no variables, there's just the dream." I bite at my bottom lip, nervous for some stupid reason. I look over Sam's shoulder to see Dean sprawled out on the couch in what I find to be a very uncomfortable position, but he's sound asleep. The moon has shifted to shine her light in the window, her rays shine off the left side of his face and he looks almost angelic with his sandy blonde hair and long eyelashes. I give an inward sigh as I force myself to look back at his younger brother.

His hands are clasped together on the table in front of me, "I haven't had that sort of dream, no. Do you want to talk about it?"

My eyes flick back to Dean as he stirs, mumbling in his sleep. I close my eyes as I pull at the memory of the dreams, "They're sort of about you guys. I'm in a room with concrete walls, it is cold and I can hear water dripping behind me. I'm naked and strapped down to a cross shaped table, the straps are wide and leather. I think some of them have demon binding sigils carved into them. There's a man, well a demon actually and he's cutting into my stomach. I can't scream because there's a strap over my mouth too. When he takes the strap off, I start to tell him 'I don't know where it is but that I'll help you find it.' He just laughs and says that it has nothing to do with some trinket. That what he wants is you and Dean and that he's going to use me to get to you. I tell him that you won't come and he says that you'll come. You'll come because you would do anything to save an innocent. That all we are all useless meat suits and that he's going to drag us to Hell." I wipe away the few stray tears that have fallen with the back of my hand; my eyes search his for any sort of answer.

I watch him as he absorbs everything I just said, every expression I can think of plays across his face, "Did he tell you his name?" he sounds angry.

"These past couple nights I don't remember him speaking his name. But when I first started having the dreams, I swear he said it… um give me a minute. Oh he talked with a lisp."

"Was it Alistair?" Sam goes rigid and practically vibrates he's so angry.

Recognition hits me, "Yeah, it was Alistair. You guys know him?"

A mocking scoff escapes his lips, "You could say that. Dean is going to be so pissed."

I watch in confusion as Sam pushes away from the table and walks to where his brother has been sleeping, he gives his shoulder a shake. They talk quietly for a minute until I hear the name Alistair, Dean sits up faster than I thought he could move and his eyes are on me in a heartbeat. I feel myself shrink back into the chair as he starts to move towards the kitchen, he reminds me of a tiger in the wild stalking its prey and I find I'm short of breath. He pulls on a black t-shirt before he sits down across from me.

"Tell me everything." His voice is thick with sleep but to the point, his eyes stare hard into mine and if Sam wasn't in the room and I didn't have to tell him about being tortured by a demon, I think I just might dive across the table and see if he tastes as good as I hope he does. I tell him everything I just told Sam, suddenly remembering the same set of copper eyes we had seen just a few hours ago. I hold that little bit of information back, if my dreams keep progressing like they have, maybe I'll find out more about this lycan. "Son of a bitch!" he doesn't exactly keep quiet when I'm finished. He pushes away from the table and starts pacing back and forth, his legs are bare only because he's wearing boxers and I find that watching the muscles move in his legs is oddly hypnotizing.

"Look Dean, we don't even know if this is going to come true. We haven't heard a peep from him since I exorcised him what, 4 years ago now? Plus, it's not like we're dealing a psychic, they seem to be just dreams."

"Just dreams Sam? Did you really just say that? I have had the same "dream" for the past 15 years. No, I'm not a psychic but I have also never had a dream last this long. I was 18 the first time. I didn't know you or your last name. I never knew I could feel that much fear, so don't tell me it's just a DREAM!" My hands slap against the table as I push away from the table, I have never wanted to punch someone in the face as much as I did right then. My eyes dart from Sam to Dean, back to Sam and back to Dean. With a stifled cry, I head out the back door and sit on the steps, my toes digging in the cool dirt.

I can hear Dean raise his voice at Sam and Sam back at Dean in response but I can't hear exactly what's being said, not that I want to know. I know that I want Bobby to get better; I just want them gone… that's it. I miss having the house to myself and not having a werewolf kill the people in town. I miss… I miss my parents. I miss everything that goes with losing your parents so young. I don't hear the door close behind me and I don't hear the footsteps on the porch, I don't realize someone is behind me until there's a blanket resting against my shoulders and someone is sitting next to me.

I lift my blood shot eyes and find a pair of crystal green ones staring back at me. He rests his arm on my shoulders and pulls me against him, my cheek against his shoulder almost nestled into his neck. Each breath I pull in is filled with him; the smell of the soap from his shower, the cheap laundry detergent on his clothes and the smell of gunpowder, oil and salt that I'm guessing is a part of how he smells all the time. He doesn't say anything; he just sits with me and holds me while I cry. I barely notice the feel of his lips on my forehead; they're soft and warm, they sort of feel like velvet. The tears that had started to form in my eyes are suddenly gone as I lift my head to meet his gaze. He raises his hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tears on my face. His eyes are full of concern with a splash of playfulness as the air around us starts to get thick, and it's not lightening up. Just when I think I might explode, his mouth is on mine, claiming it as his.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not sure how much time passed as we sit on the porch wrapped in each other's arms and making out in the moonlight, for all I know all time has ceased to move. All that mattered was that he was with me. I didn't care about anything else, not the werewolf, not Bobby in critical condition or a foreboding dream of torture; none of that was important. Having Dean in front of me, beneath me; that was important. His strong hands were everywhere; in my hair, on my back pulling me closer to him, on my hips and thighs. My hands seemed to mirror his, almost as if they were connected somehow. After what seemed like an eternity and no time passing at the same time, I manage to pull my mouth away from his and rest my forehead against his. We are both panting as we stare into each other's eyes; his are a green I've never seen. His already full lips are kiss swollen and red, I rub my thumb across his bottom lip and have the deep urge to bite it; again.

"I hate to break the mood but, um, Bobby's stirring downstairs." Sam's voice seems so far away and muddled sounding. I lift my head in what feels like slow motion and have to give it a slight shake as Sam looks blurry and out of focus. He shrugs impatiently, "You're the doctor, are you coming or not?" Irritation flows off him in waves and pushes all fogginess away.

I disentangle myself from Dean, giving a small chuckle when he groans in protest; his fingers dig into my hips. It's not until I'm halfway down the basement staircase that I hear Dean follow; Sam having already gone down. I feel my lips pull into a smile when Bobby opens his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but ends up coughing instead. Sam hands him a glass of water urging him to drink slowly. Meanwhile, I grab a stethoscope and give him a post-op exam, talking mainly to myself as I go. "His oxygen intake is good, BP and heart rate are slightly elevated but that's too be expected, I'm going to hang another bag of saline and start a morphine drip too…"

Bobby's left hand grabs at mine and his eyes are barely alert but full of questions, his voice is soft and stern, "A-are you ok?"

My heart melts and I press my lips against his knuckles, "I'm fine old man. You're the one we need to worry about. Just lie back and rest ok?" His face relaxes as his eyes roll back; I'm sure he's asleep before his head hits the pillow. I feel Sam and Dean behind me as I complete the exam, taking down and hanging the correct IV bags and taking out the blood IV. I reach out and brush some hair off his forehead; he looks so much younger when he's asleep. No demons hunting him down, or the other way around; I chuckle softly, turning around when I hear Dean grunt in question. "Nothing, just remembering a hunt we went on in Michigan before I left." I motion upstairs and Sam leads the way, Dean takes this moment to grab my butt, I hear him chuckle deep within his chest and it takes all my power not to throw him against the wall and finish what we started outside.

The clock in the kitchen signals that it's 5AM. Crap, I have a shift in less than 30 minutes. I get ready as fast as I can, which consists of washing my face, brushing my teeth and putting on a pair of socks and shoes; I leave the boys to take care of Bobby. "Watch his vitals, if his BP goes above 170 / 90 or below 80 / 30 call me. If his heart rate plummets, call me. If he even sneezes funny... "

"Call you. We got it Mom." Sam chuckles as he pads off to the kitchen, rummaging around for breakfast.

Dean walks me out to my car and gives me a soft kiss, his hands holding my face, "don't worry about Bobby, we can handle it if anything happens. It won't though; I think that old man is going to see our kids one day." His features are playful, as are his words. I am not really sure what to say to him though, I mean we were just kissing and now he's mentioned the word kids? I drive away from the house after another soft kiss, part of me feeling the happiest I've ever been and the other part of me is filled with dread. How many more bodies are we going to have? There are a few nights left of this cycle, will it show up at my house again? Will we ever find the connection, if there is one? What about Alistair? When will he come for me? Questions of all kinds assault my brain while I try and get through the next 10 hours.

Sam and Dean pour themselves over the files again, trying to find a connection between all 15 bodies; but they came up empty. It could be random, they hadn't thought of that yet, there's rarely any thought behind lycan attacks. Every hour on the hour, Dean and Sam take turns checking on Bobby and his vitals. Dean was right; the old man wasn't going anywhere, today at least.

Sam was tearing through a ham and turkey sandwich when a thought popped into his head, "You know, we could just call Cas. He'd have Bobby healed in no time flat." A smile takes over his lips as if he'd thought of the best thing in the world.

Dean had just taken a bite large enough to choke any normal man, "You get him to answer you, go right ahead. I'm not sure how Serenity will take it. You heard her; she's got sigils protecting this place against angles. Don't you think she should make the call on that one?" He imagined the look and attitude she would have when Sammy brought it up. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling she would be against it; that she wanted to be the one to make him better. Sam shrugs his large shoulder and starts babbling about Serenity's genealogy as he flips through the massive photo album. Dean wanted to pay attention but his thoughts were elsewhere.

He was in mid-daydream about lying in a field of tall green grass and purple flowers surrounding them as they lay on a blue blanket, a basket full of food and beer rests at their feet and the sun high in the sky above them. They weren't making out or making love, they were just lying there, holding each-others hands and listening to the sounds of nature around them when a long beep grabbed his attention. Dean and Sam's eyes meet, "Bobby" they say in unison and run down the stairs, expecting the worse. What they didn't expect to see was the older man sitting up and pulling the sensors off his chest, followed by the IV's; fingers clawing at the small tubes.

"Dammit Bobby, you just about gave us a heart attack!" Sam reaches him first, stopping him from pulling the IV's out while Dean helps him sit up. Bobby hisses in pain and reaches up to press against the hundreds of stitches holding his stomach together.

"Where is she? Where is Ren?" There's panic barely covering the exhaustion in Bobby's voice.

"Bobby, relax, she had to go to work. How's the pain huh?" Dean checks the fluid level of the morphine bag and even though he has no idea what he's doing, he moves the drip adjustment to speed it up slowly. Bobby needs to sleep to heal properly, he knows that; he would call Serenity after he was asleep and make sure he isn't going to end up killing him.

Sam reaches for Bobby's legs and lifts them back into the bed, covering them with the thick comforter. "She'll be back in a few hours Bobby, you rest."

Bobby's hand shoots out and grabs Dean's calloused and slightly larger one. "It's not a werewolf, full breed anyway... it- it's a hybrid." His eyes start to roll back as sleep takes over.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hybrid? Bobby, what do you mean?"

"H-he-hell hound." Bobby's form goes lax from the morphine and Dean just stares at him, wishing he hadn't upped his morphine intake so much, or at all.

"What do you mean a hell hound hybrid?" I had left work early and told my manager I needed a few days off; a family emergency. Dean had called in a panic, saying he had upped Bobby's pain medication, that he was trying to get out of bed and started talking about a hell hound hybrid. I was home 45 minutes later.

Dean has his arms crossed against his chest and his hip is resting against the door frame in the front sitting room. He's shaking his head, doubt taking hold of his face, "I've never heard of such a thing. There are hell hounds and there are werewolves; nothing in between."

Sam, in his natural habitat, is sitting at the table with books open surrounding his silver lap top. "Yeah, it's out there, but not completely out of the question." His voice trails off as he clicks on another informative website.

I move to stand in front of Dean, my fingers and other body parts itch to touch him, "Did he say anything else? Anything about where he got the idea from?"

"No, just the word hell hound before the extra morphine kicked in. He's going to be ok, right? I didn't give him too much?"

I reach out and rest my hand on his face and the stubble of his beard tickles the sensitive skin of my palm. "He's going to be ok. You really think an extra dose of morphine is going to kill Bobby? After all he's been through? I'll go and check up on him, you help Sam? Then I'll get some burgers and fries going, that sound good to you?"

His larger hand is against mine, holding it against his face before he turns and presses his lips where his face had just been. "I'm starving." His eyes change in a second from a playful moss green to a predatory emerald green and it sends shivers along my spine. I nod in agreement before I head down to see Bobby; leaving the boys to try and decipher Bobby's message.

I end up slowing the morphine drip down, Dean turned it up more than I think he meant to; Bobby's heart rate concerned me. Everything else looked good though, even his stitches had stayed intact during his attempt at breaking free. After making sure the dose change was the culprit for the heart rate and cleaning up the stitches, I head upstairs and make dinner as promised; bacon cheeseburgers with waffle fries and a side salad for Sam and myself. I even go a step further and made chocolate malts for dessert. After dinner, I notice something starting to nag at me when they go back to their research. I go into my Johnathan's old study and find a black diary; grabbed at random, it felt as if it opened on its own towards the last 1/4 of the pages.

20 - October - 1912

Mina has not been sleeping soundly this last month, I am greatly concerned. She says nightmares are plaguing her and that it feels like something is following her and watching her at night. We have doubled our surveillance of the property, there has been some disturbance to the perimeter but nothing too concerning to Abraham or myself. I have called out to some of our neighbors, they have agreed to alert us if they see or hear anything out of the ordinary.

25 - October - 1912

There have been 3 deaths so far this week, hearts ripped out through the chest. The flesh has been torn, as if someone or something dug its way in. Mina and Quincey both heard howling the night before last, timberwolves I tell them, nothing more. I don't think they believe me, I don't think I believe me. Abraham says there's nothing to worry about, but I'm not sure. Something isn't right.

27 - October - 1912

I saw it, tonight; a large wolf type creature with eyes colored like the sun. It was at the end of the front drive, clawing at the iron perimeter Abraham and I lay. Every time it touched the metal, it gave a great howl as if in some kind of pain. It was as large as a bear. No, larger yet, the size of three black bears. It had fur that was matted with blood and earth, a snout that was the size of my head and a head the size of my chest with paws to match. There was blood dripping off its teeth, I'm sure they'll find a body in the morning. It looked like something Hell itself spat out, a beast of Hell and it's been killing the people of my town.

30 - October - 1912

The beast is not dead, not that we didn't try. Nothing worked on it, not bullets of powder nor silver; although the silver did seem to wound it. It kept digging at the iron though, as if it was trying to get in. Does it want to kill us? Is it looking for something on the land? Abraham had received news that other hunters have received visits from these beasts, all during the full moon and not a night after nor before. Last night was the final stage of the full moon; we will need to wait the full cycle before we see it again.

Goosebumps break out along my skin and I shudder, a beast of hell larger than three black bears; that sounds like the creature from the other night. I grab the book and run out, yelling for Sam and Dean to follow me down to the basement; I need to wake Bobby up. I slow the drip even more, pushing his legs to the side and wait for him to wake up. Dean has grabbed the diary and starts reading the entries out loud, getting Sam's complete attention. "Wait a minute, something isn't right here. Ah, here it is. 'It was clawing at the iron perimeter', but this one was outside the house. How long has it been since you've done a perimeter check Serenity?"

I get a very uneasy feeling and shake my head, "about a month or so. You think someone broke it? Those are one foot thick iron beams... it would take great strength to break them." My attention is brought back to Bobby when I feel his fingers twitch beneath mine.

"Sam, let's go. We'll start at the driveway and work our way around." He comes over to press a kiss against my temple, "you get what answers you can from Bobby, we'll be back." With that, they were up the stairs three at a time and running out the front door.

I grab the diary with one had before turning back to Bobby, reading more entries until he starts to stir; coming out of his drugged sleep. "Hey old man, take your time." I go into doctor mode and make sure he's healing ok considering he was mauled by a beast no more than 24 hours ago.

"I think I know what we're dealing with Ren..." his voice is soft and tired.

I help him with some water, making sure he doesn't drink too fast. "Yeah, Dean called me after your attempt to get out of bed. What were you thinking?"

He gives a grimace as he adjusts his hips, grabbing at his stitches. "Sorry about that, something your dad said came to me and I wanted to make sure I was able to tell someone..." his voice trails off as his eyes become sad.

"Stop it Bobby, you're not going anywhere. You got a real doctor looking after you now, not some hunter with a bottle of whiskey, a needle and dental floss."

He reaches his hand out to tuck some stray hairs behind my ear, and his eyes change from sadness to pride. He notices the diary in my hands, "What's that?"

"Oh, I found a journal of Johnathan's, during the last half of 1912. It seems they had a run in with a 'beast from Hell'." I read the entries aloud to Bobby and he's nodding his head, agreeing mentally with everything I had read. "Does that sound like what my dad found?"

"It was two weeks before your graduation, I was going to be in town and had called Alec asking if he could help; just with information. There had been attacks during the full moon, so we assumed that it was a werewolf. Hearts were ripped out through the chest, not before or after the moon cycle. There was this one bit of obscure information your dad had found. Werewolves didn't start as such; their ancestors were Hell Beasts. Massive beasts that looked like wolves but the size of three or more large bears, they were responsible for the guarding of the Hell gates. They were also Lucifer's pets and if you crossed him, you paid for it by a visit from a beast. Sometime down the road, hybrids started showing up. The same strengths with a few new weaknesses and a bit smaller but larger than the werewolves of today; those are a majorly diluted version of their predecessors. It sounds like Johnathan and Abraham were visited by one of Lucifer's pets; why though? He thought it might be after something. Are there any more entries about it?"

I shake my head as I flip through the pages, "It doesn't seem that there are more in this book, I just grabbed it at random. I didn't even know they were there."

There's loud pounding coming from upstairs, heavy steps from the guys, they must have found something. Dean is the first one down, his gun is still drawn and he's sweating from the run; dirt mixed in and it's oddly a turn on. "You guys ok? Nothing's been through here?"

Sam comes down the stairs next, his long hair matted to his forehead and some superficial scrapes on his face; I'm assuming from tree branches. My heart is in my throat as I stand and take a look at the blood dripping down from Sam's shoulder. "What happened?"

"The perimeter is breached."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's voice echoes in my head. My vision goes blurry for a moment until it focuses on the dripping of blood from a deep wound on Sam's shoulder. Dean is suddenly in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. "Did you hear me?"

My eyes snap up to meet his, suddenly irritated. I move out of his firm grasp, grabbing a chair on my way to Sam. "I heard you Dean. You. Sit. Now." I point from Sam to the chair and go into auto-pilot, fixing the three inch long gash in the middle of his bicep. "How is it breached? If the beasts get hurt if they touch it and demons can't touch it either, something human must have done it."

Bobby and Dean exchange worried glances, "You boys didn't just leave it that way, did you?"

Dean rolls his eyes, "Of course we didn't leave it that way Bobby, what do you think we are? We had some goofer dust in the Impala, not that it's guaranteed to work since we don't really know what we're dealing with."

"You think that will last outside? What if it rains or gets windy?" Bobby starts to fidget in his bed.

I shake my head as I pour some alcohol over the stitches, "It's not the beasts we need to worry about tonight. The full moon is done; there should be no activity of that kind tonight. And if a demon does decide to cross the threshold, we are in a huge devil's trap and we have the panic room."

Sam nods in thanks, "It looks like it was done with a back hoe and there aren't any blast marks so it couldn't have been an explosive of any kind. Something like that would have made some kind of sound."

I reach for the journal I found earlier and start thumbing through the old and weathered pages. "You know, Johnathan and Abraham both thought that the Hell beast was looking for something; not that it was necessarily there to kill them. And in my dreams, I told Alistair that 'I didn't know where it was but that I could help him find it'. What if it is after something here?"

Bobby places his hand on his stomach, "not that I'm not itching to kill this thing but would it be too much trouble to get some food?"

I stifle a laugh and move to the corner of the large basement, grabbing a wheelchair before I start to turn off the vitals monitor. "Of course you can. We'll get you in the wheelchair and the boys can get you upstairs. I'll get some dinner started." When I catch Dean give an eye roll he hadn't intended for me to see, I smack him in the arm. "You roll those eyes any harder and they're going to pop right out of your head. Besides, you are both big strong men. If you can't get Bobby up one small flight of stairs, what makes you think you could handle a night with me?" I whisper the last part into his ear, placing a small kiss where his ear lobe meets his neck.

Dean gives a small shudder as I walk away, "Sam you get the front, I'll take the back." His voice is much deeper than it was a few short minutes ago and I can't stop the laugh that's bubbling out as I walk into the kitchen. They place Bobby at the kitchen table and go get cleaned up while I throw some steaks on the grill, along with asparagus drizzled with lemon and butter mixed with potato cubes. Bobby had wheeled himself into the study and grabbed a few more journals dated later in the year and into the following. There is little talk while we eat as we each have a journal, reading aloud when we find something of interest.

15 – March – 1913

We have had a visit from the beast again, every night of the full moon cycle since 1912 October. We have not been able to kill it. Harm it yes, but nothing we have tried appears to do more than that. Mina has the feeling that it is looking for something. I had previously not been sure why she had that feeling. She has since confided in me that she has had dreams, dreams of the future. A woman that is the spitting image of her, save for the hair color; is strapped down to a table. She is naked and bleeding. A demon possessed man is torturing her, carving into her flesh with multiple torture devices. There is talk of a 'trinket', the woman doesn't know where it is but she can help him find it. The same beast that hunts our land is there. Mina is concerned that people will think her insane; we have not told anyone except for Abraham of these dreams. I am deeply worried that all these years of hunting and our history with Dracula have eaten away at her mind. I dare not speak these concerns aloud. I love my wife and will not let this path claim her.

The food previously eaten feels like a ton of bricks in my stomach as Bobby reads aloud, all eyes on me when the dream of the future is spoken. My fingers fidget with the pages as I try and focus on their words.

25 – June – 1913

After months of research and travelling, Abraham believes he knows what the creature is after. The number of beasts has been dwindling. The cause is unknown, but smaller beasts have started showing up over the last century; cross-breeding appears to be the culprit. According to a Hoodoo priestess, there is a spell that will replenish their numbers and make them stronger than before. Lucifer has all but one ingredient and it is in this house. This ingredient is so rare that it is bordering on extinct; apparently it has been protected by the Murray family for almost a thousand years. Mina had no knowledge of this and her parents have been deceased for almost 10 years. We were able to track an heirloom that had been passed through the generations, something that Mina's mother gave to her on our wedding day; a brooch that she has worn every day since then. When opened, there was an unrecognizable herb protected by cloth. We are uncertain what to do with this herb. Are we to destroy it or protect it as it has been for several generations? What will happen to mankind should this fall into Lucifer's hand? I am, for the first time, afraid.

Dean, Sam and Bobby are all staring at me as I read. My heart is now in my throat and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I have the last ingredient that will replenish and increase the numbers of an army. An army of beasts that will more than likely kill every last person on the planet; it's like the Apocalypse all over again. "We need to find it and destroy it."

10 days have passed since we found the journal entries about an herb that could replenish the minuscule numbers of a Hell beast army, the ancestors of today's werewolves. My great-great grandmother Mina Harker had possession of the brooch that held the final, and very rare ingredient. The four of has have torn our way through every journal that we could find and we were no closer to finding a location to the brooch. We seem to have fallen into a routine: I make us all breakfast while Bobby researched old books in the study, Sam scours the internet with pictures and journal entries scattered on the table and Dean... well Dean seems to shadow me. He helps in the kitchen or out in the stables. He even called around and was able to get a contractor that could fix the broken iron rail roads in the back northwest corner of the property.

I work nights in the pathology lab at the hospital, much to the chagrin of the guys living in my home. If I was off the property, if I wasn't in the house; I was vulnerable. Not that I didn't know how to protect myself, but there's only so much you can do against someone that is possessed. They are about 10 times stronger than me and honestly, that scares me. I have my anti-possession tattoo, a flask of holy water, the exorcism memorized and a demon killing blade sheathed at my lower back. It is the sister blade to the one Dean carries at his hip; mine passed down through the generations.

Bobby is shuffling around the living room as I walk in; he had just started moving around in the last few days. His glasses are resting on the end of his nose and another large book in his hands; this one black and very old looking. I give a wave as I carry the grocery bags into the kitchen; Sam is surrounded by paperwork and is typing furiously at the keyboard.

"You need help with any of that?" His eyes don't leave the monitor, immersed in information.

I groan as I slide the heavy bag on the counter, "actually yeah, you guys go through food like you're going through puberty... again." He chuckles deep in his chest as he comes over. "Where's Dean at?"

He nods towards the back, "the contractor showed up today to get a look at the damage. So, what's going on with you guys?"

My hand freezes on the pan handle as I set it on the stove, "Um, I... I guess I don't really know. We haven't talked about much except for the stupid herb. It - It's weird. Ever since you guys showed up, I've felt this connection to Dean that I've never felt before. Have you ever heard of... soul mates?" I turn around to see him start to wash and prepare sweet potatoes for baked fries.

His voice is steady but I can tell he has doubt, "soul mates? I've heard about it yes, but I'm not sure it's something that exists. Dean... you need to understand something about him. He's not the commitment type."

I busy myself with cutting the potatoes, seasoning and placing them in the oven. "I - no I didn't mean Dean. I just, it was just a question. You know what, never mind Sam." I take the pork chops that I marinated out of the fridge and start to heat up the pan. I don't realize that I'm speaking aloud and not just in my head. "My mother always told me that God had made one soul and broke it into two pieces; putting each half into a person. That those two people were soul mates, that they were meant for each other... I just... I have this feeling that - "

"That what?" Dean is standing in the kitchen, arms across his chest and looking like he spent all day in the sun. The freckles on his nose and cheekbones are prominent against the darkness of his eyelashes when he blinks.

I'm not exactly sure why I feel the need to hide under a rock but I do. I want to crawl under a rock and assume the fetal position. What if I'm the only one that feels this way? Sam said so himself, Dean is not the commitment type. What if I'm just a port in the storm? Maybe it was really just static electricity from the long trip up and the dry Minnesota air. A loud pop from the stove top catches my attention and I jump in surprise. "D-dinner will be ready in 10 minutes guys."

The shuffling of feet behind me indicates that Sam and Dean head to the bathroom down the hall to get ready and that the kitchen is clear. Once the meat and fries are done cooking, I set the table and help Bobby down into his chair. I pick at my food more than eat it while the guys discuss the possibilities of where the brooch is. Their voices melt together and start to fade out.

Maybe Sam is right, maybe they don't exist. I mean, I fought the possibility of a soul mate the entire time I grew up, it was a ridiculous idea. Why did I have to be with someone? It's not like I couldn't be happy alone. I have been alone for the past 33 years, I didn't need someone... Bobby places his hand on top of mine, "you still with us Ren?"

"I guess I'm not that hungry. There's some apple crisp on the counter, you guys help yourself. I... I'll be right back." I step outside and feel the cool breeze push away the questions in my mind. My feet carry me away from the porch, from the voices echoing from the kitchen windows and out to the iron perimeter. The damage is great; the hole is at least 50 feet wide. That's what happens when someone rips at a solid piece of iron that's a foot thick.

Dean's voice starts to penetrate my thoughts, getting louder the more time passes. I don't turn around until he's right behind me, causing me to jump. "God Dean! Don't DO that!"

His hands are up in defense, "whoa, sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you, I just don't think you should be alone out here until the damage is repaired."

"Dean, about earlier, I just, I'm not really sure what's going on between us and I kind of need to know. I'm not putting pressure on you or anything..." I pull my cardigan tighter as a swift breeze makes an appearance.

Dean stuffs his hands into his pockets and blows out a puff of air, his green over shirt flaps in the breeze. "To be honest, I don't know what's going on here. Ever since we got here and I met you... I guess... about what you were saying earlier, to Sam? Soul mates huh?"

I bite my bottom lip as I nod, "that's what I was told. My mom always said that the first touch would be like being struck by lightning, that you would want to be with each other no matter what; drawn to each other like flowers to the sun. Now... I don't know if... I don't want to scare you but - Dean I think that's us. I have felt complete since you got here, I can't explain it. I want you, all the time. I want you here, with me and I don't ever want to be without you. I think... God I don't know what I think."

His strong hands are on my shoulders, squeezing softly and his eyes are bright; even in the small amount of moonlight. "I think that I feel the same way." His full lips are on mine before I can protest, not that I would by any means and I groan in response when I feel his chest pressed against mine. There's this flood of electricity moving through my body as we kiss; it's not painful this time, it's soothing in a weird way. I don't think I'll ever get used to it if this happens every time we kiss, but I would like to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

"What if we summoned Crowley? We know Alistair wants the two of you, thanks in part to the prediction dreams I've been having. We could tell Crowely we have the final ingredient and make a deal with him; your lives for the herb?" You could probably hear a pin drop after I verbal vomited that idea. Another 7 days had passed us by and we were still standing in square one. We had found a few leads over the past week, hoping they would bring us to the brooch; but we had no such luck. It's almost like it disappeared.

Bobby is the first to speak. "Where in the world did you come up with that hair brained idea?"

"Yeah yeah, I know... just a thought is all." I go back to reading a journal from Mina I had found one day digging around up in the attic.

"Ren, you have to promise me, you won't go summoning anyone or anything. It's borderline suicide." Sam was sitting across from me in the living room.

"I promise Sam. Besides, we don't even have the herb. What if they got rid of it already?" I lean forward, my elbows resting on my knees as I dig the palms of my hands into my eyes. We had all been up for over 24 hours trying to pinpoint the location of this stupid heirloom. I am getting to the point that if we never find it, it'll be too soon. Mina's journal is giving me no new information, just some ramblings of a woman that's seen too much. I slap the journal shut and feel my body protest as I stand to stretch my sore muscles.

The sun was high in the sky, showering the earth with her warmth; we are having an Indian summer. It was October, there isn't any snow yet and it's 75 degrees out. Not that I was protesting, any day in Minnesota where it's over 45 degrees, is a welcome day. I walk out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. It had been a long day and it was only going to get longer. It isn't long until I felt Dean's hands on my shoulders, fingers working at the tight muscles.

"You need some rest."

I shake my head, not telling him to stop with the massage but in disagreement. "I can't rest Dean. Tomorrow night is when the full moon cycle starts and your guy hasn't even replaced the damaged iron yet." I am beyond pissed at this. I am not going to have some creature have access to the people I loved just because some guy can't get off his butt.

His fingers stop moving before sliding down my arms, locking his fingers in mine. "I know. I've called and even gone down to his office; he's never in."

I turn to look up into his face, feeling his hands move around my waist as I turn. "What do you think we should do then? If this isn't fixed in the next 36 hours, we will have a Hell beast here again. And who knows, maybe it'll do worse than just gut someone." My tone is angry and sad.

He leans down to kiss my forehead, his lips linger for longer than is really necessary but I'm not complaining. "Well Sam and I could get a tractor from someone and try to bend the beams down that way."

"No, unless you know how to weld, that wouldn't keep the beast at bay."

"It's all I got right now Ren, I don't know what else you want me to do here." He suddenly seems angry but I'm sure it's the lack of sleep talking more than anything.

"Hey, I know you're tired; hell we all are. But that doesn't mean you need to get snarky with me. Look, why don't you guys go into town and pick us up some lunch. Maybe stop by the contractor's office and see if you can persuade him to come out tonight. I have money stashed away so I can pay him off the books if that's what he wants."

I tug him back in front of me and force him to meet my eyes. He nods his head before leaning down to give me a chaste kiss. Before I can open my eyes, he is in the living room and almost pulling Sam out of the room. I hear the rumble of Baby's engine turn over just as I walk into the study; Bobby is sitting behind the desk, his cane leaning against the solid oak.

"I thought you would have wanted to get out of the house, go with the boys?"

"Nah, I can get out plenty by going on the porch. Besides, I wanted to keep you company." His eyes are looking at me over the rims of his reading glasses, concern taking over his features.

I grab another journal and tuck my legs under me as I sit in a large chair tucked into the corner by a window. "Bobby, you know I can handle anything that someone throws at me. I don't need a babysitter all the time."

"I know you don't, but it would make an old man feel better if you would just nod your head and say 'thank you' every once in a while."

I hide a smile behind the pages of the book, "thank you."

We read in silence, hoping and praying to find some sort of clue that will lead us to the brooch. I'm beginning to think it doesn't exist anymore. We had torn the attic apart before moving our way down; level by level and room by room. I practically memorized the drawings of the house Johnathan and Abraham had made, thinking there was a secret room or passage somewhere. But then I got to thinking, if it was private, they wouldn't want it on the map now would they?

The journals would be the next best thing, and trust me; they kept a lot of them. Johnathan more so than Mina. Quincey hardly kept any since he seemed to be more academic minded than taking a role in the hunting side of the family. Johnathan made more than a few entries about how he wanted his son to follow in his footsteps, but that 'he was a man of the right age and could make up his own mind when it came to these matters.'

I hear a car engine start its way up the drive, but it wasn't the Impala. I glance at the clock, the guys had been gone for just under 2 hours; 1:45 PM. I take a peek out the window and recognize my neighbor's truck; it was pulling a silver trailer. I motion to Bobby that I would take care of it and he went back to his pile of books.

"Hey neighbor. I haven't seen you in a while." Luke steps down from the truck, touching his finger to the brim of his hat in greeting.

I smiled in response; it was cute when he did that. "Yeah, things have been kind of crazy around here lately. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

He points to his trailer and I hear a familiar sound; it was Beauty. Oh I had forgotten all about her running away the night of the attack. I run to the back of the trailer and open the doors; she still looks a bit spooked. I make my way slowly in and hold my hand out for her. She pushes her velvety nose against my palm and I wrap my arms around her neck, "I am sosososo sorry!" I grab her reigns and start to walk her out, heading towards the stable. "Where did you find her?"

Luke closes the trailer behind me before accompanying me on the walk. "About two weeks back, we noticed that the trees seemed to be losing their leaves a bit early, but there wasn't anything on the ground. Then some of the feed for the cows started disappearing and 3 days ago, she walked up the driveway started pulling apples off our tree. She looked just awful. She had twigs and burrs in her main and her tail was just a mess. Grant thought it best if we washed her down before returning her."

I latch the gate behind her, unhooking the rope and handing it back to Luke. "I am so sorry Luke. I had almost forgotten that she had gotten spooked and ran off. Thank you so much for bringing her back. You don't know what it means."

"It's no problem. How did she get spooked, if you don't mind me asking?"

I give her one last pat on her nose after I fill her bucket with feed before I start walking back out to the truck. "We were out for a ride one night and there was a he- a wolf in the trees back there. It must have thought we were easy prey or something because it started to chase us. We made it back to the house but I fell off and she took off toward the front."

"A-and the wolf?"

"Gone. Dean and Sam started shooting at it just after it attacked my uncle Bobby." I motion to the house.

A strange look comes over his face but he's quick to hide it. "So, you're not alone then?"

My feet take an involuntary step back, "No, no I'm not. Why?"

His hands disappear into his pockets. "I - I was just wondering. I thought maybe you and I c-could do something tonight, that's all."

"A date? Ok wait, I'm confused. I thought that you were with Grant?"

A nervous laugh escapes his lips, "with Grant? Really? I give off a gay vibe?"

"No, no it's not that you give off a vibe, I just thought... I hardly ever see you guys not together so I just assumed. I am sorry if I..."

"It's alright. You're not the first person to think that, we get it all the time. He's actually my cousin."

We have walked to the driver's side of the truck and I'm itching to get back inside and call Dean, they're taking entirely too long. "Well if there's anything you need, let me know. I cannot thank you enough for bringing her back."

We say goodbye and I turn to walk away when he opens the door. What I don't hear is him walking up behind me. His large hand is over my mouth but there's something else there too. It's a handkerchief and it's soaked in chloroform. I try to scream but it's a muffle against the fabric. My hand pulls at his, clawing at the skin as I try to tear it away. It's not long before everything starts to go black; it feels like I'm looking down a really long tunnel. I feel my muscles relax and go limp as the drug takes hold. One final thought scampers through my mind just before everything goes dark; Alistair is waiting for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby watches as the red Chevy Silverado truck with a silver horse trailer drives down the driveway before his attention is turned back to the book in front of him. He had found an entry in Abraham's journal that gives a brief mention about the brooch but nothing more. He fights the urge to throw the book in the fireplace behind him and light it up. He's not entirely sure that he would be able to explain that to Serenity.

Speaking of, it's been about 10 minutes since the truck pulled away, she should have been in by now; and the boys should have been back too. He pulls on his old blue Singer Auto Parts hat and sets his reading glasses on the desk before grabbing his cane. The stitches had come out last week and he could get around fine on his own but Serenity wanted him to use to cane, he was still healing and should take it slow.

He calls out for her as he steps onto the porch, scanning the front of the property; no answer. He makes his way slowly to the stables and notices that Beauty is back. He gives her a soft pat on the head as he walks through, calling out to Ren as he goes; no answer. His heart starts to pound a bit harder as he comes to the back of the property and she's not in sight. He fishes his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly locates her in his contacts; connecting the call. It rings 5 times before connecting to voicemail; her chipper voice directs him to leave a message so she can call him back when it's convenient. "Hey Ren, its Bobby, I know you're probably just running around someplace but you know me... amuse me and call me back ok?"

He's about to call Dean when he hears the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine roar up the driveway. He limps around the stable just as Dean pulls to a stop and is running up to the house before he sees Bobby; Sam is a few strides behind him.

"Boys!" Sam just about slams into the back of his older brother, he stops so quickly. The brothers turn to face Bobby as he gets closer to them, "She's gone!"

Dean is the first to speak. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"A red truck pulled up about 20 minutes ago, to bring her horse back I'm guessing, and after it pulled away I came out looking for her and she was gone. I checked the stables thinking that she'd be with Beauty, when I didn't find her I headed out back; maybe she was checking out the damage to the rails but she wasn't there either. She's not picking up her phone." He slammed his thumb down on the disconnect button almost hard enough to crack the touch screen. "Where the hell you boys been?"

Sam had pulled his phone out and started dialing Ren's phone too, maybe they were just getting the signals crossed and now that Bobby had stopped trying, he would try. Dean's hands were in his hair as he paces back and forth while Bobby talked. "We went into town to get some lunch; I figured we'd try that Chinese place on 43rd. We were headed there when I saw the building that the contractor was at and there was a for lease sign out front. Sam and I went in and scoured the building but it was completely empty except for one office on the 3rd floor. There was a desk and it had pictures scattered all over; Ren and the house, on her way to work, AT work and on her way home. There were pictures of us too, from the moment we got here until yesterday. There was sulfur everywhere. Are you sure she's gone? Did you check the house?"

"Boy, she never came back in but I know you, you're going to check anyway."

Bobby was right, Dean was running in the house with Sam close on his heels; her name yelled many times. Bobby was sitting down at the kitchen table with a beer in front of him when Dean came thundering down the stairs and Sam came running up from the basement. They shared a look and each shook their heads. Dean was pacing around the kitchen like a caged animal, Sam thought he looked lost.

"Did you see the driver? Which way the truck went?"

Bobby drained the bottle of its liquid and shook his head. "No, it had parked up just past the office window. All I saw was the truck pull up and the truck pull out. Whoever it was they weren't here long, maybe 5 minutes. When she didn't come in after a few, I went out and looked for her. I did get a partial, 74-GL; there's a number and letter missing but I know the kind of truck it was. You think you can get into the DMV Sam?"

Sam had pulled out his lap top the second Bobby mentioned the word partial. It didn't take him long to get into the DMV; he entered in the information from Bobby. While Sam was digging through the records, Dean had wandered into the front room and pulled out his phone. With shaking fingers, he dialed her number and felt his heart drop when it went to voicemail. He had to clear his throat a few times before he dared speak. "Ren, it's me... Dean. You got us really worried here babe, where are you huh? I know… look just call us when you can ok? Please."

"I got it, his name is Luke Wuthers and he lives down the road about 2 miles north. Bobby, how long was it between when the truck left and we got here?"

"I reckon it was about 10 maybe 15 minutes."

Sam clicked his laptop closed after scribbling down the address, "Dean and I will go and check it out. You stay here, just in case she comes back."

The boys were gone, ran out as if chased by fire. Bobby sits at the table and suddenly feels so alone, if anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. He wouldn't bury another loved one, especially one so young. He decided to wander back into the office and read more of Abraham's journal, hoping that there would be a clue. Maybe Serenity was right, maybe Crowley would make a deal and call off Alistair.

There wasn't any useful information in the journal but maybe there was something in Jonathan's desk. Just as Bobby had opened up the top drawer, the Impala roared up the driveway for the second time in an hour. He watches the boys and only the boys wander up to the house. He shakes his head as he starts taking objects out, if it killed him, he was going to find that brooch.

Dean just shook his head as he passed the study while Sam went in and put his feet up on the desk. "Well we think that Luke has her but it's not at his place. The house was a mess, but it doesn't look like a struggle happened; all the livestock was slaughtered. There wasn't anybody at the house, no clothes; nothing. Whoever was there got out real quick."

"Well they can't have gone too far. What's it been, one hour?" Dean had wandered in after grabbing a beer. "Why don't we go to the sheriff, show 'em our State Marshall ID's and put out an APB on this Luke guy?"

"Wait Dean, how do we even know this guy has her?"

"Sam, Bobby saw his truck pull up and leave, he saw her go out there but not come back in. Of course he has her!"

Sam held his hands up, "I get how it looks Dean but are we absolutely sure? It might not look the best, but they could have gone out and there's no reception where they are?"

Dean's face changed from frustrated to downright pissed. "You really think that after what we just found on his property that they went out and there's no reception where she is? She wouldn't do that. She would have come in and told Bobby she was going out."

Bobby continued to dig through the desk, knocking on the bottom of each drawer thinking there might be a false bottom. "Would you boys stop and slow down? I know he's got her and we know where this leads; Alistair. Now we gotta find this brooch and find it fast. It's our only leverage to get her back and you know it. Now we are going to tear this place apart and summon Crowley; if anyone knows where Alistair is, it's going to be him. Sam, you take the attic and Dean you take the third floor; I'll continue looking in here. We don't stop until it's found!"


	11. Chapter 11

My mouth is dry as cotton and I can feel my muscles start to twitch as they wake up from the chloroform. I struggle to open my eyes, my vision is so blurry I feel like I need to blink it away but it isn't working very well. My heart hitches in my chest as I try to move my arms but they are held down by something thick at my wrists. As the fog lifts from my brain little by little, I start to realize where I am; I am naked and I am strapped down to a table shaped like a cross. I don't need to open my eyes to know there is a stainless steel table to my left that is littered with multiple cutting devices, more than you can imagine.

I hear a shuffling by my feet and I lay still, hearing more the blood rushing in my ears than anything. Once I manage to get my heartbeat under control, I focus on the shuffling sound and try to speak but it's more of a bark. There's cold water on my lips and I hungrily accept, coughing against the liquid.

"Slow down and take it easy, there's plenty more where that came from." His voice is calm and steady, as are his fingers as they move along my chin, my jaw and down my neck. When I shudder against his touch, he snaps the water away. "Now, now honey, that isn't a way to treat me. I give you water when you're thirsty. I haven't done anything to harm you... yet."

My eyes fly open at that word and I see that he has picked up a large scalpel and shines it with a handkerchief that has the initials JRS; probably from the meat suit he's wearing. My breathing gets ragged as he drags the dull side of the blade against the soft skin of my stomach. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them, you hear me? Answer them and answer them honestly and we won't have any problems... I won't have to carve into your skin as if it were made of soft butter. Answer my questions and I won't have to gut you like a fish..."

Goosebumps spread all over my body as he speaks, I know how this is going to go and I know that I don't give him the answers he wants to hear. I raise my head and catch his eye before I spit in his face, "I'd rather die a thousand times before I give you want you want." There's a sharp pain on my cheekbone as the back of his fist connects before he places the soft leather strap over my mouth and under my chin.

His eyes are cold and dead as he rests his nose on mine, "That darling, was the wrong answer." I struggle against the restraints as I see him take up the blade and move faster than humanly possible as I hear, more than feel it slice into my skin. The feeling doesn't register until a few moments later when the smell of iron hits my nose. I'm in trouble and according to my dreams, this goes on for at least another 5 days. I do something I haven't done in years; I pray. I pray long and I pray hard for someone or something to come and save me.

Serenity has been missing for 72 hours. With each passing day, Dean was getting more and more frustrated and angry. He knew what Alistair was capable of thanks to the 40 years he spent in Hell. Just the thought of his hands on her turned his stomach sour; he wanted to either throw up or punch a hole in the wall. The three of them continued to search the house from top to bottom for the brooch, but on day 3, it was still no place to be found. Dean started to wonder if it wanted to be found.

Sam buried himself in the internet to see if it got sold or stolen and would possibly turn up in a pawn shop or an estate sale. Bobby was more at home in the study, reading through more journals found in the attic that first day. Dean tried to keep his mind occupied by trying to find where Luke disappeared to. If he could be found, then so could Serenity. He didn't want to think about what she was going through right now, even though he had already lived through it.

He wasn't sure how much longer she would last. Her dream indicated she made it at least 5 days, Dean didn't want her to suffer even that long; but the ticking of the clock along with the rising and setting of each new sun and moon drove it closer to home that they may not even find her. Even worse, they may find her but she may not survive. He couldn't afford to think like that. He didn't want to know what his life would be like if she wasn't in it. They had just met but he already wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he could see himself marrying her and maybe even having a kid or two. As much as that idea scared the crap out of him, he wanted nothing more in the world.

When he first heard her say soul mates, he wanted to laugh and argue that there was no such thing. He didn't because he knew she was right. As weird as it felt feeling this way towards another human being after just meeting, he believed. He felt like a new person down to his core, like something that had been missing his entire life had been found. He hadn't told Sam and Bobby, but he loved her. No, he was in love with her; he has loved only one person before and there's no comparing the two feelings.

It was late on the 3rd day and Sam and Bobby were in their respective places while Dean did his own research of Luke on Serenity's black laptop. Luke Wuthers was born on September 3rd, 1980 in Grand Rapids, Minnesota. He is the youngest of 4 children, all deceased; perished in a house fire on the night of March 3rd, 1981. The fire claimed the lives of his parents as well, his aunt and uncle became his guardians and he grew up with his cousin Grant. They own two properties in the county, one 2 miles down the road and another on Lake Pokegama about 10 miles South.

The hair on Dean's neck stood on end. If Luke was there, then Dean would be able to get information out of him. "Sammy, you wanna go for a ride?" Dean spun the laptop around so Sam could see the property deeds Dean found.

Alistair leaves me alone at night; he wants me rested for the next day of torture and questions. He gives me water during the day when my throat is hoarse from screaming and crying; my stomach stopped growling earlier this morning. He has a talent with the blade I'll give him that. Is this why there was a look of fear in Dean's eyes when I mentioned Alistair's name? Had Dean been tortured as I was? I had seen Dean's chest and stomach and he had no scars. Bobby had told me that an angel pulled Dean out of Hell a few years ago; maybe all physical imperfections were healed at his touch. It must be nice to have an angel on your side. Not that I knew what that was like, not one has shown up and I've been praying for 3 days now.

It was night now; the sun has long since set. The wounds received today have been cleaned and dressed. He may like to inflict pain on people but he's not a complete monster. I shake my head as I process that thought, I must be close to losing it. I shift in the straps and gasp when the sheet shifts against the bandages on my right thigh; he cut really deep today. Sores were starting to appear on the skin pressed against the hard wood of the table, the skin under the straps has been rubbed raw from my violent thrashing. No matter how hard I prayed for the strength to not react, I always screamed and cried and bucked.

There has been and would continue to be little sleep. The same beast that attacked Bobby a month ago keeps watch over me. Mithra makes sure I don't attempt to escape; she is obedient to Alistair and Alistair only. Well, I should take that back. She is only obedient to Alistair as she had been a gift from Crowley. I wonder briefly if Crowley knows what is going on. Of course he does, he's the King of Hell after all. Nothing goes on without Crowley knowing about it right?

The moon is large and sheds her light through the one small window. Mithra seems anxious tonight; she's probably hungry and wants to go hunting. I can't imagine that the smell of my blood in the air is helping. Her paws make a loud thump on the dirt covered cement as she paces back and forth, her large orange eyes flick from the window to me and back again.

"You hungry girl?"

She stops and stares hard at me before a whine starts to bubble out of her mouth.

"You can go, I won't tell."

I swear she shakes her massive head in argument as her ears fall flat against the top of her head. She resumes her pacing before picking a corner. Much like a normal dog, she circles the spot several times before curling up with a loud sigh. Maybe if I could get her to trust me, I don't know how but if I could, maybe she could help me out of here.

Like demons and angels, she can appear and disappear at will. Unlike her Hell hound descendants, the beasts are always visible. Lucifer had played scientist about 1,000 years ago and tried some cross breeding experiments thus creating the Hell hounds of today. Werewolves ended up as a result of a few rebellious hell hounds that escaped and preyed upon some Timberwolves. Mithra was one of the last hell beasts remaining; at 1,500 years old, she was on the endangered species list. What can I say? Alistair liked to talk while he tortured. Her breathing was loud and started to slow as sleep overtook her. It was oddly hypnotic and for the first time in a few days, I actually slept.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke was tied to a chair. His bottom lip was swollen and bloody, his left cheekbone and eyebrow were just about matching. Dean was pacing in front of him, flexing his right hand open and closed.

"Man, all you gotta do is tell me where he took her. I really don't care why you betrayed her."

Sam watched as Dean led the interrogation. The darkness that overtook his brothers features was concerning but Sam know if it went too far, he could step in and stop his older brother. Sam keeps a watch out the front window just in case someone decides to show up. Luke had said his aunt, uncle and cousin were out of town; that once Alistair released them, they ran. He had stayed behind because he felt guilty about Serenity and was planning on rescuing her. Sam just shook his head at that, Luke was lying about something; he just didn't know what.

Luke grunts as Dean's fist collides with the right side of his face. "I – I don't know where she is. He took my family and said I had to take her, that she was to be traded! You have to believe that I would never willingly put her in harm's way!"

Dean wipes the blood off his knuckles using the hem of his black t-shirt. "You know what Luke, I don't believe you. Where was the exchange huh?"

"It was at my place. As soon as I handed her over, they disappeared. I swear to you, I don't know where they are." Luke licks the blood off his lip and spit it onto the floor; his left eye is almost taken over by the swelling.

Dean and Sam exchange a look; Sam shrugs his shoulder and points at his watch. "We should go, it's getting late."

Dean rests his hands on the arms of the chair placing his face inches from Luke's. "You have one last chance here. If I find out you're lying, I'm going to make you wish that he had killed your family." His voice is deep and full of so much anger his chest vibrates.

Luke swallows hard and can tell that Dean meant what he said. "I don't know for certain. He said something about a cabin here; that he didn't want to take her too far from the Winchesters; which I'm assuming is you two." He looks hard into Dean's eyes and sees something beyond all the anger and rage. "You love her don't you?"

Dean's eyes fly to Sam just as his head whips around. Sam stares hard at his brother. Dean loved Serenity? Dean pushes away from the chair and dips his head in a curt nod. "Yeah, I think I do." He pulls a butterfly knife from his pocket and shakes his head when Luke lets out a defensive yell and flinches away. He slides the blade under the ropes and releases the beaten up man. He points at Luke, "Don't leave town. If we can't find her, we're coming back."

Luke nods as he rubbed at his wrists and touches his injuries gingerly. He watches as Dean and Sam strut out to their black car, the engine roaring to life before the tires spit gravel as they took off like bats out of hell. He hadn't lied, per se, he just covered the truth; she was being held on the other side of the lake in an abandoned cabin and he was going to save her. He wasn't going to let some neanderthal steal the woman he loved.

"Bobby, he's lying. He knows where she is and he's going to do something stupid." Dean hadn't sat down since they got back to Serenity's; he was rubbing absentmindedly at his knuckles as he walked around the room.

Sam didn't bring up the fact that Dean said he loved Serenity while they were in the car and he wasn't sure if he should bring it up with Bobby or not. He glances up at his brother while he walked, his fingers working at the keyboard looking for any abandoned properties. "What do you want to do Dean, follow him? If he has any brains in his head, he won't go out tonight. WE aren't going out tonight, especially with the full moon."

Bobby slams another journal shut and resists throwing it across the room. "I can't believe there is nothing else mentioned about that stupid pin!" He takes his glasses off and sets them on the table so he can rub at his tired eyes. They were all exhausted since they haven't slept more than 3 hours a night since Serenity was taken.

"What if it's gone? That brooch was pretty gaudy; maybe they moved the herb from that to something else? Does Serenity have any lockets passed down from her grandparents?" Sam's eyes didn't leave the monitor as he spoke.

Bobby lifts his head and looked at Sam, "Why didn't I think of that?" The older man is on his feet, his cane forgotten at the table as he sets off for her room on the second floor. Sam and Dean hear sounds from above them as Bobby searches for the inch long silver locket her mother had given her for her 16th birthday.

Sam looks up at Dean and sees the ever present look of concern and worry. "Do you um, do you want to talk about earlier?" Dean's jaw is working as he paces and his hands are jammed in the pockets of his jeans. He shakes his head slowly; the only sound coming from him was the heels of his work boots as he walked. "So when you told Luke that you loved Serenity… what was that? Was it to try and get a reaction out of him or what?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sam."

"Well I think that you need to. You're going to give yourself an ulcer or something."

Dean leans back against the counter and stretches the muscles in his neck. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It. Sam."

"I get it Dean, you're worried about her because of who has her… but love? You just met her."

When Dean looks at Sam, his eyes are full of so much anger that Sam actually flinches. "No, I don't really think you do get it. Alistair, Lucifer's right hand man when it comes to torture has her. You didn't experience his vast knowledge of pain and torture. You didn't feel your flesh being pulled away strip by strip from the muscle or have your muscles ripped away from your bones. You didn't have blades cutting away chunks of your body or slice into your skin as if it was made of butter. You didn't spend days on end screaming and crying so hard that your voice was gone. THAT is who has her and THAT is what he is doing to her. And yes, I do love her Sam. I don't have to explain it to you but I just do."

Sam nods and turns his attention back to the property records; there are almost 1,000 that he needs to sort through. Dean doesn't feel like helping out anymore, he just wants to find Serenity and kill Alistair once and for all; his hand itches to plunge the demon killing blade deep into his chest.

Bobby is back a few minutes later with a small silver chain dangling from his fingers. He sits down at the table, Dean sliding in next to him. "Martha gave it to her on her 16th birthday, said it was given to her by her mom and hers before." Bobby opens it to see a picture of Martha on the left with Alec on the right; it was from their wedding day. Dean groans when he saw there was no herb inside the locket. But Bobby isn't so easy to give up. He pulls the pictures out and sees that beneath each one was another small clasp. Dean grabs a paper towel before Bobby turns the locket over, spilling a ground up herb out.

They all hold their breath as they peer at the fine powder, not daring to breathe on it and send it into the air like dust. Dean feels his heart lighten a little with hope. If they summoned Crowley as planned, they might not have to wait for Luke to make a move. "What are we waiting for? Let's call Crowley."

Bobby wraps the powder in the towel and places it in a baggy; securing the top. "I say we wait until tomorrow. We still don't know where he's holding her for certain and there's too much risk doing it tonight." He turns to face Dean and places his hand on the shoulder of the younger man. "Look, I want to get her back as badly as you do but we can't go in there half-cocked. We don't have a plan and when we don't have a plan, people get hurt or killed. I – I know you care for her; it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. It's killing me that we can't just go and get her and I can't even think about what he's doing to her, but we need to wait. As much as it kills us, we wait. Ok?" Bobby looks from Dean to Sam and they all exchanged nods.

Dean is suddenly tired, a small weight having lifted off his shoulders when they found the herb. The three of them work on a plan while Sam continued to pour through the records, eliminating property after property into the early hours of the morning. Satisfied with the plan, they each headed off to catch a few hours of sleep before summoning the King of Hell.

There is one small problem, they can't summon him in the house since they were multiple devil's traps and in order to let him out, they would have to destroy the foundation and each level of the house. Plus, they didn't plan on killing him. Sam had narrowed the properties down to 3 while Dean was in town getting the few ingredients Serenity didn't have in the house while Bobby moved the horses from the stables into the pasture. He then got to work in spray painting the trap onto the cement floor after clearing away the straw.

With the alter in place, the incantation said by Sam and the ingredients set aflame; Crowley appears in the middle of the trap. His dark eyes don't look pleased but his voice says otherwise. "Hello boys. Is that Bobby back there? To what do I this unexpected pleasure?"

Dean has his arms crossed against his chest as he speaks and he tries to keep the anger at bay. "It's Alistair."

"Your old Hell mate, how's he doing?"

Sam thought he was going to have to jump between the demon and his brother. "He's taken someone important to us Crowley."

Crowley shrugged as he looked into each of the men's faces, finishing with Dean. "Who's this person to you?"

Dean works his jaw a few times. The anger he is holding in was bubbling higher in his chest. "She's important, that's all you need to know."

A short laugh escapes the demon's lips. "Why did you summon me? You guys know how to take care of a demon. Last I checked you still had possession of the blade. What's stopping you from going in and storming the castle?"

Bobby walks closer to the circle, his cane echoing in the stables. "He has a Hell beast. Yeah, we know all about them."

A look of surprise quickly washes over Crowley's face before humor regains his features. "Why Bobby, what happened to you? You get too close for comfort?"

"Shut up Crowley. We want to discuss a trade."

"A trade? What could you possibly have that I could need?"

Sam shoved his hands into the pockets of his Carhartt jacket as a brisk mid-October breeze whipped through. "We hear that numbers of your beasts are close to extinct. What if we had the final ingredient Lucifer had needed to complete the spell?"

"That's impossible. The last was destroyed by a fire started by those crazy Harkers."

A smile tugs at Dean's lips. "Where do you think we got it?"

Crowley's brow furrows as his brain processes what the boys were saying. "He has the descendant of Mina."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. We will give you the herb for the girl. You can rebuild your army of beasts so long as you control them and keep them down in Hell. That's the deal."

"Well now, I have to think about it. What's to say that Alistair will even give her up? Last I heard, he had a bone to pick with you boys and that he wanted you in Hell."

"You're the boss. MAKE him trade." Dean's anger is starting show as his hands fall to his side and are balled into fists. Sam steps closer to his brother just in case he needs to intervene.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that there were feelings stronger than friendship or family." Amusement plays with Crowley's voice.

Bobby speaks before Dean said something stupid. "Do we have a deal or not Crowley?"

"Let me out, I'll go and speak with Alistair. IF he agrees, I'll bring her back and we'll conclude the trade. If he doesn't, then there's nothing I can do."

"If he doesn't agree, we burn the herb and you lose your beasts forever."

Crowley nods at Bobby in agreement. Dean withdraws the demon killing blade as Sam scratches at the dried paint, releasing Crowley from his prison. The demon vanishes with a wave and a smile. Dean sheathes the blade and shakes his head as an uneasy feeling creeps into his stomach. This wasn't going to end well; Alistair wasn't one to make bargains. Crowely said Alistair had a bone to pick with them and wanted them in Hell. Probably hanging on a rack ready for torture.

Bobby sighs heavily before turning to leave the stable. "Now we wait."


	13. Chapter 13

Alistair was in the middle of slicing into my thigh with a blade slightly larger than a scalpel; I scream against the leather strap and dig my fingernails into the palms of my hands, drawing more blood. There is a sound in the far corner that sounds like a bunch of feathers mixed with gravel rubbing together followed by a deep and heavily accented voice; Crowley. "Look who found something to play with."

The demon to my right stopped mid-slice, his fingers pressed against my skin are slick with my blood as it pours out of the wound. A mix of shock and amusement plays with his features. "Hiya boss. What can I do for you this lovely day?"

Crowley moves out of the shadows. The pain from the new wound slowly starts to subside and I blink the tears out of my eyes as I watch him walk closer; I expected him to be taller. "We need to talk about your new... toy."

I watch the exchange, looking at each demon as they talked. Alistair's eyes sparkled, "She's a beauty ain't she?"

I shudder under the gaze of the two Hell dwellers. "She sure is, but she needs to be put back where you found her."

Alistair clenches his jaw in anger. "No. I just started having some real fun with her. I'll put her back... as soon as her rescuers come looking."

"That's not going to happen Alistair. I just talked with the Winchesters and they're itching to get her back; even made a deal for her."

My lungs feel like they were going to explode, my breathing picks up drastically. I was going home... maybe.

"What do you mean, a deal?"

"They have something I want and we have something they want."

Alistair laughs and goosebumps spread like wild fire along my exposed skin; they found the herb. "What could they possibly have?"

"That is not your concern. Will you give her up?"

My heart starts to pound harder than it's ever done and I strain to hear Alistair's answer. "No. If they want her so badly, they can come and get her." I try to hold back the sob that was threatening to burst out but I fail miserably.

Crowley gives me a sympathetic look before he vanishes.

Alistair runs his bloody fingers through my hair, "Shhh, it's alright. It will all be over soon. I've got some new questions for you."

Crowley wasn't gone for 5 minutes before Alistair moves his strong fingers to the leather strap against my chin, "No exorcism attempts or I'll slit your throat." The blade in his right hand is cool against my skin and I know that all it would take is the slightest twitch and I would bleed out in 3 minutes. Contrary to popular belief, death is not instant after the carotid is cut. You lose consciousness within 30 seconds to 1 minute and death is no more than 2 - 3 minutes after that.

Fresh tears well in my eyes and I nod my head as much as the strap allows. He releases the leather from the buckle and the air is cool against my warm skin, I wet my lips and try to clear my throat. "W-water p-p-please." His eyes are hot and angry as he stares at me; I'm really scared and all I want to do is go home and have Dean hold me while I cry. The realization that I might not ever leave this place hit me like a ton of bricks after hearing Crowley and Alistair's exchange. Any glimmer of hope I might have naively had was stomped out. My stomach does somersaults as the cool liquid rushes down my throat and I force myself not to throw up.

The water bottle in his hand is quickly replaced by the scalpel from before he was interrupted. "Now tell me, what do the Winchesters have that Crowley would trade a human life for?" I shake my head as I blink away the tears; fresh prayers are flying through my brain as fast as I can send them. "Don't lie to me. I heard you react when Crowley was here. You know what it is." He had switched sides from before, leaving the previous incision alone; he wanted fresh skin and there was little realty left. He seems to be tired of the silence and presses the blade against my skin causing blood to well up beneath the metal. Ever so slowly he pulls the blade down, pushing harder the further down my thigh he gets; it pulls a scream from my throat and I try really hard not to move. "All you have to do is talk to me and I'll stop." He stops just above my knee and bends down, placing his face inches from the open wound; he draws in a deep breath through his nose and it turns my stomach.

"Herb, it's an herb." It's a shadow of my former voice, all raspy and devoid of life.

His eyes flick up to mine and I feel his fingertips play at the opening of the freshly cut skin. "Crowley wants an herb? What's so special about it?"

I really don't want to tell him what I know; Crowley didn't want to tell him either and that was a huge red flag. "I - I don't know."

"What did I say about lying to me?" The entire length of his fingers disappear and it pulls a scream out of me that I don't even recognize. I swear that I can feel him rub his fingertips along the muscles and push down to the bone.

"The beasts!"

His interest is piqued and he lifts his head to look at me, not pulling his fingers from my flesh. "What about them?"

"It's the last ingredient for a spell that Lucifer needed to replenish the army of beasts. It was hidden in a family heirloom." I gasp for air and try to ignore the indescribable and mounting pain.

He draws his fingers out slower than I would like him to. "Interesting. Now why would your family have such a rare ingredient?"

I lift my head off the table and summon whatever resolve I have left. I stare hard into the meat suits dead grey eyes, "We are the Harkers and the Winchesters are going to kill you."

He moves faster than humanly possible; the blade is pressed against my neck, his free hand is in my hair and we are nose to nose. "It's a shame you won't live to see it."

Crowley appeared just outside of the stable; the iron perimeter was still a mess and he didn't want to go in that house; he knows he wouldn't make it out alive. It just so happened that Sam was walking out of the house at that exact moment and on instinct, he pulled his gun and aimed it at Crowley's head. Crowley put up his hands in mock defense. "Don't shoot, I'm unarmed."

Sam keeps the gun trained on the demon in the grass and calls for Dean and Bobby; they are out within 10 seconds. Dean, seeing Crowley was alone, speaks first. "I'm surprised you had the nerve to show up without her."

"You wanna call off your sniper?" He nods towards Sam but the gun didn't move. "It's not like bullets will hurt me."

"These ones will; we learned a new trick. You wanna see?"

There is a moment where Crowley looked worried, but it is gone before the guys could register it. "I'm sorry mate, but Alistair says no deal."

Dean thought he was going to implode, rage pours through every fiber in his body and it takes everything he has not to tell Sam to shoot the devil's trap engraved bullet into Crowley's forehead.

Bobby's voice from behind him is oddly calming. "Well, a deal's a deal. Let's light it up boys." He digs the bag of powder out of his pocket while Dean fishes for the zippo lighter in his jeans pocket.

"I didn't say you wouldn't get her back from him. I just said HE wouldn't make a deal. I know where he's keeping her." Crowley tries not to sound desperate but he really wanted that herb.

Dean's thumb pauses just as it is about to flick the lighter open. "We don't need you to find her. There's someone else that knows where she is and we can be pretty persuasive."

Crowley shoves his hands into the pockets of his black trench coat. "It's your call mate but I wouldn't wait too long. She looked ready to give up and you know Alistair; he can be pretty persuasive." A smirk tugs at his lips.

Sam risked a glance at Dean who shook his head, the younger brother holstered his gun. "What's your idea Crowley?"

The demon smiles as he walks closer now that there isn't a gun aimed at him. "Knowing Alistair, he's interested in why I want to trade. He's probably gotten the truth out of your girl and is getting his own ideas about the herb. He doesn't know it but I know he's been plotting to overthrow me. This herb would give him the ammunition he needs. I noticed that Alistair leaves the girl at night, protected by Mithra. She hasn't been allowed out to eat and she's a hungry baby. Just because we can control the beasts, doesn't mean they can't kill us. Tomorrow night is the last night of the moon cycle; I say we make our move then. I'll relinquish Alistair's control over Mithra and get her fed and I get the herb when you have your precious girlfriend; it's a win-win."

"Why not tonight?"

Crowley just shrugs. "Might give Alistair false hope that he doesn't have to worry about us right away?"

"But it gives him more time to torture Ren." Dean thought for sure he was going to have an aneurism.

"There is that. It's your call. Go tonight without me or tomorrow night with me."

Dean didn't like it, but Sam and Bobby agreed that having Crowley there was better than barging in without him. Dean nods at Crowley. "We meet here, tomorrow night at sunset."

"It's been a pleasure working with you boys." Crowley vanished with a smile on his lips.

Sam brings up a good point. "What about Luke? You said yourself he's going to do something stupid. He'll get himself killed if he goes by himself."

As if Dean didn't have enough on his mind. He rubs his hands over his face and heads toward the Impala. "Let's go pay him a visit."

Luke was behind the cabin taking aim at a large oak tree, his left eye was giving him a bit of trouble even though it was almost completely healed. Dean had really done a number on his face, but Luke had a knack for quick recoveries. When he was 5, he feel off a horse and snapped his forearm. A clean break the doctor said. He also said it would take 8 - 10 weeks in a cast before it was fully healed. They took the cast off 1 week later. When he was 10, he noticed that things came to him if he thought about them hard enough. He had told his family about it when he was 12 but they told him to keep it a secret; people will treat you differently, like you're a freak. They were the ones that treated him like a freak, they took him and his gifts for granted.

Alistair approached him a week ago while he was cutting wood, saying he had his family held at a cabin across the lake. He would release them on one condition; bring him Serenity Hatfield. Two days later, he met Alistair at his house; his three remaining family members were beaten and bloody but they were alive. Alistair, his beast and Serenity vanished before his eyes. He had never felt so much relief and yet he was enraged that he was trading the woman he loved for the lives of his family. He told his family to get out of town and not to look back. If they didn't see or hear from him inside a month, he was dead and not to come looking for him.

Luke used that anger for fuel; he hurtled throwing knives into the wood with a loud thunk. Day after day he practiced, getting better with each setting of the sun; he wasn't going to get another shot at it. One thing he hadn't expected was Dean and Sam showing up on his front step questioning him about Serenity. Just who did they think they were? They show up out of nowhere and claim to be "family". She never spoke of them, they were lying and he hated when people lied to him.

He was pulling the last of the 12 knives out of the tree when he hears the rumble of their car pulling up the gravel driveway. He wasn't going to let them get the jump on him this time so he hides behind a tree, takes aim with a knife and waits for the car to come to a stop. When Dean and Sam step out of the car, Luke let his power take the knife and hurtled it towards them. Sam let out a yell just a moment before it would have struck Dean in the arm. Dean dives to the ground just as it sinks into frame; he had his gun pulled and was aiming it at the tree Luke was hiding behind.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot Luke but we didn't come here to fight. We need to talk."

Luke risks a look from behind the tree. "Oh yeah? About what? How you think I'm working with him?"

Sam has his gun pulled and wi using the roof of the car to hold his arms steady. "We never thought you were working with him man. We just came to talk about Ren. She's in real trouble."

Luke slides the knives back in the black leather pouch he has strapped around his waist and comes out from hiding; holding his hands in the air. "What kind of trouble?" Dean and Sam holster their weapons and as Dean stands up, Luke gives a flick of his wrist and the knife flies out of the Impala and into the pouch with its mates. Luke has a hard time hiding the smirk that played with his lips.

Dean and Sam exchange a look of surprise. "Looks like you have something you need to tell us first." Sam wondered briefly if he should tell Luke that they had something in common; although it's been years since Sam was able to move something using only his mind. He had to admit, he was slightly jealous.

Luke sits down across the table from the brothers, "I was just a baby when my parents died and my aunt and uncle became my guardians. It wasn't until I was in kindergarten that I realized I was different from all the other kids. I could do everything they did and I either didn't get hurt or I healed 90% faster. I had broken my arm when I jumped off the top of the swing set and the cast came off a week later. I became the daredevil in the family; I took up bull riding and even won some state championships, wrestling in middle school and football in high school."

"What about moving objects?"

Luke nods at Sam, "I got really sick when I was 10, had a fever of 104; they admitted me to the hospital. I wasn't able to heal quickly from that for some reason. I was in the hospital for over a week and I started to notice that the more I concentrated on something, the more it would move. I first noticed it with the Bible that was on the table so I focused on that when I was alone. Day by day I could get it to move a little more. Finally they released me after my fever broke. I began practicing whenever someone wasn't around; flying my toys across the room, putting away tools in the barn, folding my clothes… little things. I don't know where they came from…"

Dean interrupts Luke, "How did your parents die?" He already knew the answer but hadn't told Sam anything.

"A house fire, there was nothing left; it burned down to the foundation."

"Do you remember how old you were?"

"I guess around 6 months old."

Sam's eyes opened wide like saucers. "6 months old?"

Confusion washes over Luke's features. "Yeah, is that important?"

Sam turns his eyes to Dean, "32 years ago our house burnt down when I was 6 months old. A demon came into our house after making a deal with our mother in exchange for someone's life. He fed me his blood and when she tried to stop him, he pinned her to the ceiling and burned her alive. About 7 years ago I started having visions of things yet to come; other people that were like me were hurting those around them. During one investigation, I was able to move a dresser with my mind."

Luke just stares at Sam; he had never met anyone that was able to do what he could. "You're saying that you… that I swallowed blood from a demon and that's why I'm able to do these things? What about now? Are you still able to do anything like that?"

Sam thinks that Luke looks scared but he just shrugs his shoulders. "We're guessing that yes, you were fed Azazel's blood when you were a baby and that's why you can move things and heal fast. Me? I haven't been able to do anything for a few years now." Sam left out his demon blood addiction that helped him exorcise demons with his mind; he didn't want to push Luke over the edge.

Luke plays with his fingers on the oak table as he processes everything. He knew he was different but not ingesting blood to gain superpowers different. It's not like in the comics; it's not something glamorous, he drank blood… demon blood. His stomach rolls and he fights the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up. He nods in acceptance and tries to ignore his brain as it calls up memories of his family calling him _freak_ while he was growing up. "So tell me about Serenity. How are we going to save her?"

Dean and Sam fill Luke in on almost everything, leaving out the deal made with Crowley; Luke having powers isn't sitting well with the brothers. When Dean brings up Alistair having the ability to make someone beg for death, objects in the house start to shake on the shelves. Dean gives Sam a worried look. "Luke, calm down alright? We aren't going to let anything happen to her."

"You've already let something happen to her. He's had her for 4 days now and you're not going to try and save her until tomorrow night?!

"We weren't the ones that traded her life for someone else's!"

Sam knows the look that's in Dean's eyes and feels the need to intervene; try and get him to calm down. "We get why you did it Luke, it's your family. But you can't go blaming us for this one." The rattling of ceramic figurines and the plates in the cupboards was starting to get louder with each passing second. Luke's face was red with all the concentration he was putting into his powers. If the brothers didn't get this under control and fast, things were going to start flying around the room.

Dean took out his gun and slapped it against the table. "Luke, pull it together and now! Sam and I will get her out of there."

Luke moved his eyes from his point of concentration and met Dean's; there was so much anger they had changed color from their piercing blue to dark brown. "You think I'm going to let you screw this up for me. I will be the one to get her out of there and you two will leave town."

The silver with mother of pearl handle gun beneath Dean's hand starts to shake while Sam ducks as a ballerina flies off the wall and crashes into the table. Dean tries successfully to hide his shaking voice. "Luke, if you do this alone, you will get killed and worse; you'll get Serenity killed. If you want to do this, it's with us."

"Or what?"

"Or Sam pulls the trigger on the tranq gun aimed at your stomach and we stuff you in our panic room."

Luke turns his anger fueled gaze to Sam as an evil smile takes his lips. "You think a panic room can hold me?"

Sam smirks, "this one is special. It held me at the height of my powers, it can hold you." Sam feels his hands start to shake under the table but he wasn't the one holding the tranquilizer gun.

Dean pulls the gun out of his ankle holster and aims it at Luke under the table. "You either calm down now and we talk about this or we take you down. It's your choice." Sam holds his own against the mounting pressure on his arms as more figurines jump off the multiple shelves sending shards of plaster and glass through the air. He looks at Dean and gives a shake of his head indicating that he can't hold off much longer. Dean gives a loud sigh and pulls the trigger.

Luke gasps as the dart hits him square in the stomach; the liquid is in his bloodstream immediately and all the clattering stops. He pulls the dart out and tries to stand but his legs are already weak as each beat of his heart pumps the drug through his system. Dean is up and reaches out so Luke doesn't hit his head on the edge of the table. Luke reaches up to Dean's shoulders and tries to speak, to tell Dean that he wants to help and that he was sorry about putting Serenity's life in danger but darkness overtakes him and he falls limp into Dean's arms.

After disarming Luke, Dean and Sam lock him in the iron panic room in Serenity's basement. Bobby looks at them with a fatherly scowl. "Is it impossible for you boys to have a civil conversation with someone?"

Dean just laughs as he grabs a beer from the fridge and watches the setting of the sun. "Sam, you want to tell him or should I?"

The scowl is replaced with confusion as Bobby sits down at the kitchen table. Sam sits across from the older man and tells him everything that was said and happened at the cabin 10 miles down the road. "There are a couple things that don't make sense to me is why didn't I have a vision of him? Why wasn't Luke with us when Azazel was weeding us out? Luke said he practiced with his powers so he should have been on Azazel's radar."

"I don't know Sammy. I also don't know how long he's going to stay down with his healing ability and we aren't going out there until tomorrow night." Dean sits down next to Sam as soon as the sun dips behind the tree line, his stomach rolls with uneasiness. "I don't like this waiting crap. I don't see why we can't go tonight."

"We made a deal with Crowley and he has a point about the Hell beast. If we go in without someone that knows how to handle one, we are signing our own death certificates." Bobby's voice is soft in the fading light as images of what she is going through bombard his brain. The three men pass the time going over the plan multiple times, getting the weapons ready and checking on Luke. It had been 4 hours since they shot him with a tranq dart and he was still passed out and handcuffed to the cot in the middle of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, this herb that the Winchesters have that Crowley wants will replenish the Hell beast army; making it even stronger than before. Where did they find it?" Alistair had run out of room on my thighs hours ago and started slicing into my left bicep. Once again, he has made me promise not to utter a syllable of the exorcism or it was lights out for me. I always promise but to be honest, I'm in so much pain and crying so hard that I don't think I could if I wanted to.

I shake my head and try hard not to cry anymore. "I don't know." I gasp when I feel the blade cut into my skin and knick the bone underneath. "I swear! Luke took me before I knew where it was. We were still searching for it! Just make the deal with Crowley and you'll get the herb; you can have the army you've always wanted." Alistair had let it slip that he was planning on overthrowing Crowley as the King of Hell.

Alistair makes a disgusted sound and tosses the large blade back to the metal table. "I should never have told you that. I can't let you live now." He's about to reach for a device that looks oddly similar to a melon baller when Mithra appears in the far corner; a deep growl announces her presence. I've been able to hear her materialize these past few days; it sounded similar to a match striking the igniter strip. I let out a sob because the appearance of Mithra means that Alistair is done slicing into my skin. You would think that after 4 days of having blades and other instruments cutting into me, my nerves would be shot and I wouldn't be able to feel anything. That's not the case. If anything, the nerves are heightened and the pain mounts with each incision. There are only two patches of skin that remain untouched; my chest and stomach. I know what tomorrow brings and my system is assaulted with waves of nausea. With a sigh of resignation, Alistair cleans and dresses the wounds with such care that it's unnerving.

He presses his lips against my forehead and is gone before I can struggle against his touch. Not that I would have tonight, I'm more tired than I have ever been; I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to make it. I just hope that the guys come for me soon otherwise I know I will be asking Alistair to kill me. Mithra, sensing my resignation comes over and rests her massive snout against my hand; she has been kind to me these past few days, even with her hunger.

"Are they at least feeding you during the day?" Her large copper eyes meet mine and I catch a twitch of her head, my hand is pressed against the hard wood; yes. My fingers twitch so that I scratch her matted fur and skin. I don't know why I am drawn to her or why she is acting this way towards me. Maybe it's her old age or she knows what Alistair is doing is wrong. "Does Crowley approve of this, what Alistair is doing?" Her ears fall flat against her head as she gives it a small shake. A growl deep in her throat vibrates against my hand. "Have you seen Crowley? Has he said anything about Dean and Sam?" I try not to let the hope show in my voice. Her head moves against my hand again; yes. Fresh tears spring to my eyes; they're going to come for me. I whisper a thank you as I feel her fur brush against my side as she settles in for the night next to the table before exhaustion takes over my body.

Alistair stands outside the house, watching the three forms move from room to room. Ever since that stupid Angel pulled Dean out from Hell, Alistair wanted nothing more than to get him back on the rack. Sam was just a bonus; both Winchesters in Hell at the same time. Alistair smiled just thinking about all the fun he would have. He had a feeling it wouldn't take long for Dean to break; unlike the last time when it took 40 years. He had picked up some new torture routines and he was itching to try them out.

If he had it his way, he wouldn't leave that girl alone at night, he wouldn't dress her wounds and he wouldn't let her sleep. He would torture her day and night until she went mad from it. But he didn't want her to go mad; he wanted to keep her alive just until the knights rode in on their white horses to save the day. Then he would kill her, whether she wanted it or not. She was close to begging him for death; he could feel it each night he left her with his beast.

If he could get the herb then he would have his own army and get rid of Crowley. Crowley didn't deserve the throne, he wasn't the one that stood by Lucifer and was at his beck and call. Alistair had served Lucifer for over a millennia and how was he treated when Lucifer was cast into the cage? A mutiny amongst the demons and Crowley struck him down. Anger mixed with excitement ripples through Alistair as he thinks what tomorrow brings. He has heard whispers that the recovery will take place then. "You will fall Crowley and I will be the one to rip out your throat."

Dean and Sam pull up to the abandoned cabin; Bobby and Crowley are in the backseat looking like they'd rather be anyplace else. As much as he wants to run into the building with guns blazing, Dean finds himself glued against the driver's seat. He wipes his palms against his jean clad thighs and tries to calm his rapidly beating heart with deep breaths. With shaking hands, he triple checks his gun; making sure the magazine is full of the bullets that have a devil's trap carved into the tips. He notices that Sam and Bobby do the same before stepping out of the vehicle. They didn't want to park too close since the Impala isn't exactly the stealthiest of vehicles; Dean parks her ¼ mile off.

Without a word, Crowley disappears as planned; he would intercept Alistair as he was finishing with Serenity for the night and buy the guys some time to walk. There are two doors; one at the back that Crowley will be guarding and the one in front. Dean triple and quadruple checks the demon blade against his hip; nervousness starts to eat away at his stomach. They enter the front of the cabin with ease; with their guns drawn they do a sweep of the front room and make sure it's clear. Bobby makes a devil's trap in the doorway after closing the door; if Alistair were to try leaving in his meat suit he wasn't going to make it out this way.

Dean can feel his younger brother at his back each time they entered a new room; Dean would make sure the path was clear while Sam made sure nothing was hiding out of sight while Bobby laid a trap at each doorway. They were entering a fifth room when goose bumps start to spread like wild fire across the back of his neck. Something isn't right; the cabin isn't this large. His trigger finger starts to itch just as a high pitched scream pierces the silence; it is coming from the next room.

Dean is the first one through the door with Sam and Bobby close behind him. Crowley is down and Dean prays that it's just his meat suit. There's a large cut at the neck and Dean can see the white of the spine glistening in the fading sunlight. Alistair is holding a machete that has sigils etched into the blade that look eerily similar to the blade against Dean's hip. Any nervousness that was eating away at his stomach earlier starts to rise in his chest and he feels fear mingling in.

Serenity is spread out on the cross shaped table she had described from her nightmares. There are so many cuts on her flesh and chunks missing that Dean has to look away. His eyes train on Alistair as he lifts his gun. Alistair sees that he has visitors and places the blade dripping with demon blood against Serenity's throat; she lets out a not too soft sob. Dean doesn't blame her; in fact he wants nothing more than to cry right along with her. "Let her go Alistair!"

A laugh that borders on maniacal echoes in the almost empty room. "Now why would I want to do that Winchester?"

The demon and the love of his life are no more than 15 feet away; Dean starts to slowly move towards the table. "We have what you want, the herb-"

"It's not just the herb I want Dean. It's you and your brother rotting in Hell where you belong!"

"You and I both know that I won't let that happen, Alistair."

A chuckle pours out of Alistair's mouth that sets Dean's teeth on edge. "You have no choice in the matter. I'm going to kill your pretty little girlfriend, skin Bobby alive, drag your souls to Hell AND get my hands on that herb all before your puny little mind registers what I'm doing."

Dean could hear Sam and Bobby spread out behind him but it does nothing to calm his nerves. He has seen Alistair in action; more than he likes to admit and he knows just how fast the demon could move. His eyes flick to Serenity. The blade is still pressed against her neck and her chest is moving up and down but not as fast as it should be; she was almost dead. Judging by the amount of blood on the floor, she had been bleeding out since they first walked in. Dean makes a split second decision and pulls the trigger and he hears Sam and Bobby discharge their weapons in response.

Alistair moves in a blur; the blade in his hand sweeps across Serenity's throat and is sending Bobby's skin to the floor before the arterial spray from Serenity hits the ceiling. He turns around to see a bloody and skinless Bobby hit the floor with a wet smack. Dean feels like he is running in slow motion to the table as Sam fires his weapon and empties the clip. Just as Dean presses his hands against her throat he looks up to see the blur of Alistair swing the blade up and Sam is instantly sliced from stomach to chin; he's dead before he hits the floor.

He looks down at Serenity and can see the white around her now dull blue eyes; blood pours out of the wound and through his fingers. He leans down and presses his lips against hers; he barely hears her whisper three words, "I love you." A sob escapes before he has the chance to stop it and he can feel the blood start to slow. He is filled with helplessness as Alistair allows him to watch the life drain out of her with every beat of her heart. Dean lifts his blood stained hands to close her empty eyes; rage begins to take place of the great sadness as he realizes that everyone he ever loved in this world is dead. Alistair smiles as he reaches up to wipe the blood off his face, the blade at his side is dripping with blood. He lifts up his free hand and motions for Dean to come after him. Dean wipes his bloody hands on his jeans and pulls out the blade at his hip and charges after Alistair.

"Dean!" Sam shakes his older brother's shoulder, grabbing his wrist when he goes for the blade.

Dean gasps as his eyes fly open and it takes a moment before he realizes that Sam is in front of him and not Alistair. His fingers slowly release their grip from the wooden handle, he nods at Sam and he lets go of his older brother's wrist. He watches Dean sit up on the couch and notices the horror of his nightmare is still etched in his face, especially his eyes. Sam sits across from Dean and waits for him to talk.

"Either I just had a really bad dream or I'm starting to have visions."

"Is this about tonight?"

Dean notices the time on the clock, 4 AM. He runs his hand over his face and groans loudly as the muscles in his back protest from sleeping on the couch. "Yeah, I don't think it's going to go according to plan."

Sam tips his head to the side, "what makes you say that?"

Exhaustion is evident on Dean's face and he just shrugs. "Gut feeling? Do you remember when Azazel took you to that abandoned town and made you guys fight? I had that vision telling us where you were... it felt just like that. Only this felt real, like we were there and I felt her blood against my hands as I tried to save her." Dean tells Sam every detail about his dream / vision and watches as the color drains from his face.

"What do you think we should do Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy. What if we brought Luke with us? Maybe having one more person on our side might help. I know, he's angry but maybe we could use that to our advantage."

"So you're ok with us walking into a death trap?"

"Yeah, if it means I tried saving the woman I love." Sam nods, not necessarily in agreement but he's too tired to argue with his brother. The two men try and come up with a new plan that includes Luke; abilities and all.


	15. Chapter 15

Alistair slides a blade down my wrist just deep enough to draw a steady stream of blood. I whimper as I feel my skin separate and the warmth of my blood flows against my skin. Day 5 is coming to an end and the demon hasn't appreciated my inability to cooperate. A noise in the far corner gets my attention; Crowley has appeared and Alistair is anything but pleased.

"I told you no deal, boss." Boss is drenched in sarcasm and distane.

Crowley stands by my feet and just shakes his head. "It didn't have to come to this Alistair."

I watch as my tormentor licks my blood off his fingertips and it turns my stomach. "And I'm telling you, it did. I've seen some of the things you've done Crowley, why does this bother you so much?"

Disgust plays across Crowley's features and I'm finding it hard to focus. "I'm not completely heartless you sodding idiot."

Alistair puts the scalpel used to slice my wrist and picks up a machete I haven't seen before. Surprise grips me as I see the same sigils on both Dean's and my demon blade. I try to warn Crowley but my voice is gone from screaming for the past 12 hours. Alistair moves in a blur of demonic rage and Crowley's head snaps back with a bright orange glow; his meat suit falls against the concrete with an audible thud.

The door to the torture room slams against the wall and I hear Dean's voice just as I fade out for a moment; I'm losing too much blood too fast and I know I'm not going to make it. Suddenly, there's a white hot pain on my throat and I see my blood stream out against the ceiling. Fear grips me as more blood pours out feeling like a waterfall against my neck. Gunfire erupts behind me and Dean is in front of me; his hands on my throat as he tries feebly to stop the blood that's vacating my body. I feel like a fish as my mouth opens and closes, I want to talk to him, tell him that it's ok to let me go. His lips are against mine and I manage to whisper what I've wanted to tell him since the first time I saw him and then he's gone. Darkness takes hold and I feel myself letting go with each slow beat of my heart as it pushes every last drop of blood onto Dean's hands.

Something hot and wet is on my face and I jerk against the restraints. Mithra whines against my face before she nudges my shoulder with her snout. It's darker than dark in the room and I find myself focusing on the brightness of her eyes; they're both creepy and beautiful at the same time and I notice my heart slow down to a normal pace and my lungs aren't screaming for air. She sits down with her head against my stomach, a low whine vibrates against my skin and it sort of tickles. I'm too scared to laugh.

"I - I'm ok... I think. Holy crap!" I haven't had any other vision type dreams besides the one I've told Dean, Sam and Bobby about. If tomorrow goes as predicted, we are all screwed.

Bobby stumbles down the stairs as the smell of coffee filters through the house; Sam and Dean are both drinking out of large mugs and arguing at the kitchen table.

"Sam, I don't like the idea of bringing Luke in any more than you do but we don't really have another option."

"Have you even tried calling Cas?"

"He's not answering!"

"Dean, you said yourself this house is covered in sigils; have you tried calling him outside of here?"

"Just how long have you boys been up?"

Dean stands up from the table and gives an audible yawn. "About 5 hours."

"Why are you fighting about tonight? I thought we had all the details ironed out."

Sam drains the last of his coffee, "that was before Dean had a dream."

"A dream is getting you all riled up?"

"Bobby, it wasn't just a dream. Remember when Sam got taken and I had those visions? It was just like that, only way worse." Dean tells Bobby every detail of the dream and watches the older man as he takes in the information.

"I don't like using Luke just because he has powers like you did Sam."

"I say we call Cas; he can't ignore all three of us. Dean, do you know if he still has that phone we gave him a while back?"

"I don't know. The last time I tried calling it, it was disconnected."

Sam runs his hands over his face and groans against his palms. "Dude, we gotta think of something. If Serenity's dream and now your dream are right, we are so screwed."

"You think I don't know that Sam? Alistair is one of the fastest and most dangerous demons in Hell; I trained under him!"

"I know you did Dean and I'm all for saving the girl but –"

"But nothing! We are going, tonight; end of discussion!" Dean slams the screen door behind him as he storms outside. Sam watches him stride away from the house through the window and turns to face Bobby with a shrug before he goes to check on Luke.

The dream plays over in Dean's mind as he storms away from the house. He is tired, he is pissed and he is missing Serenity. Every fiber in his body wants to hold onto her for the rest of their lives. His feet stop once he reaches the damaged iron. "Cas, you know me and you know how much I hate doing this, but I - we need you. We got a situation and it's bad; I think – we're gonna die if we don't get some help. Please, we need you buddy." Dean looks around the property as wind begins to blow through the leaves. A disappointed sigh escapes when no one appears. With a small shake of his head, Dean turns around and starts to head back to the house.

A sound of feathers rubbing together reaches his ears and Cas appears in front of him. "I hear you Dean."

Dean jumps back just as he about slams into the Angel's chest. "Dammit Cas, where the hell have you been?"

"Around."

"Around? That's all you're going to tell me."

"That's all I can tell you."

"Whatever, look I'm glad to see you man. We have been calling –"

"I know. I have heard every one."

"And you're just getting here now?"

"This is the first chance I've had. I'm busy too you know."

"Busy with what? The war is over –"

"The war is never over Dean."

"Look, I don't want to fight with you Cas. Since you've heard every call we've made, I assume you know what's going on down here?"

"I do."

"And… can you help?"

"I have been instructed not to."

"Who is giving you instructions?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You can't tell me where you've been, what you've been doing or who is in charge. What can you tell me?"

"That I have defied my orders to help the Winchesters; again."

Dean walks into the house with Cas close behind just as Sam is walking up from the basement. Bobby is still at the table working on his third cup of coffee; a big and tattered book in front of him. Both men look up with surprise on their face. Sam pulls Cas into an awkward hug while Bobby just nods in acknowledgement; Cas nods in response. "It's nice to see you too, Sam."

"I was hoping you'd come."

"This is the first I've had a chance to get away. It's… messy upstairs. So, this Serenity girl; she's important to you?" His bright blue eyes meet Dean's and he dips his head; Bobby and Sam mimic the nod. "What is your plan of attack?"

Dean fills Cas in on every gritty detail of the plan and the dreams that both him and Serenity have had. "I gotta tell you, I didn't expect you to show up."

"I wasn't supposed to. I'm still doing penance for my betrayal." A dark look washes over his face as memories of the Leviathians and Purgatory assault him. "You say you have a man with powers downstairs? Do you feel he's dangerous?"

"Sam and I both saw the beginnings of what Luke is capable of. But, he won't be able to stand up to Alistair; he'll be dead in the first 5 minutes."

"We have him locked in the panic room downstairs. I just checked on him, he's awake and he's trying to break through the door but he's not doing any damage. He won't listen to me; he believes that only he will be able to save her. I think he's in love with her too Dean."

Cas moves his gaze from Sam to Dean with confusion in his features. "In love with her too?"

Dean chuckles softly, "yeah, about that… you ever hear of soul mates?"

"They rarely find each other, but yes; they do exist. Are you saying that you believe you and Serenity are soul mates?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How do you know this?"

"I can't explain it Cas and God knows I've tried. It's just a feeling. I can't stop thinking about her, I want to be with her all the time and I want her all the time… I feel different when I'm around her. I want no harm to come to her and if it does, I'll kill anything to make it go away."

"I must report this."

"What? Why?"

"If soul mates find one another and are then taken apart, all the powers of Heaven will reign down upon the assailant."

"Again, what?"

"God created one soul, split it into two different humans and He placed them at opposite ends of the planet. He watched to see if they could find each other; He wanted them to find each other but would not intervene. Once they succeeded, it was the most beautiful thing He had ever seen and He started to create more. But one day, a demon had put together what God was doing and wanted nothing more than to destroy what He had made. The demon surprised the couple and killed the man. God was angry beyond any anger we had ever seen. He sent down his wrath and smote the creature. The woman was alone and sad and cried out to God. He offered to bring her soul mate back to Earth where he promised they would live full and happy lives or He could take her to Heaven where they would be together instantly; forever."

"Well? What did she decide?"

"She chose to live with him on Earth."

"You said that God stopped creating soul mates? How long ago was that?"

"Just over a millennia."

"How is it that we are here, now?"

Cas shrugs subtly. "I do not know which is why I should report this."

"You can't leave now, what if they don't let you come back? We are meeting with Crowley at 7 and we need you there. We need you to help us save her." Dean tries not to sound like he's begging but if getting on his knees would help; he was going to do it.

Cas looks at each man and nods slowly. "I will help. What should we do with Luke?"

Bobby chimes in, "well we can't keep him locked in the basement forever, but those walls will hold until later tonight. I say we leave him there and when we come back, you have a chat with him. You can't take away his powers can you?"

"I have never tried, but there is always a first time for everything."

"Well we will probably use up most of your reserves for any injuries. So let's not jump the gun on taking away anyone's powers just yet."

"Does Crowley know that I am to assist?"

"No, but he'll find out when he gets here in a few hours."

"That should be…. Interesting."


	16. Chapter 16

The room is cold and damp, water drips in the background and there are sounds of small furry creatures roaming the sidelines. I am strapped to a table, naked to the elements save for 7 wide leather straps. One is a chin piece that covers my mouth to muffle my screams and stifle my attempts at spitting out an exorcism, one across my breasts and groin, and one more for each wrist and ankle. My body isn't cold because of the temperature; it's due to blood loss. There are more than a dozen precise incisions across my soft stomach while the rest of my body is covered in cuts and there are many chunks missing. He said he knew how to make it last for weeks and that I would beg for him to kill me. I had been in his possession for just 5 days; I was close to fulfilling his wish of begging.

His fingers pull the soft leather muzzle away from my lips after he makes me promise I won't scream; I nod against his clammy skin. "I don't know where it is, I swear. Please... please stop, you don't have to do this. I'll help you find it, I will just please let me go." Hot tears spill down the sides of my face as I try to choke back a sob.

"You think this is just about that stupid trinket?" He barks out a laugh as he tosses his head back. "You silly, stupid little girl, I could care less about that. I want THEM." I struggle against his touch as he lowers his face to mine, his lips and breath are hot against my ear. "You're just the bait darling, I want the Winchesters and you're going to bring them to me."

"You'll be waiting a long time, they're not coming; they don't deal with scum like you." I spit against his cheek and immediately recoil, expecting to feel the backside of his hand against my face. Instead, he caresses my jaw line with his fingertips, working his way to my chin where the mood in his hand changes. His fingers are strong, much stronger than my neck and he forces me to look at him.

His eyes are now black, black as the darkest night and then some. His voice is strained as anger consumes him. "You think you're so smart don't you? You think you know everything. One thing you don't know about the Winchesters is that they would throw themselves willingly into the pit if it meant saving one innocent life. You are all just dumb, useless meat suits waiting for something upon high to come and take you home. Well you know what? You don't get that ending. You are all coming to Hell, with me!" His thick fingers move the soft leather strap over my mouth again just as I let out a scream of protest and I start shaking, anger and fear taking hold.

A strange feeling of déjà vu washes over me and it is unnerving. A few small details have changed but the rest remains the same to my previous dreams. I notice the sun is starting its descent; only time will tell if the dream from last night will come true as well. I find myself oddly at peace as I send one last prayer up to the Heavens just as something pops into my head; Castiel is coming.

I don't know how I know I will be saved tonight; it's just a very strong feeling I have. The phrase keeps repeating in my head and I wish I knew where it was coming from. It is a welcome distraction from the pain that Alistair is inflicting upon me. Since I am not wearing my muzzle, I am able to look down on my body and I do not recognize myself. There are hundreds of cuts and chunks of flesh missing; it takes great effort not to gag.

At one point I laugh while Alistair is cutting into my stomach. He stops mid-incision and lifts his eyes: they are suddenly black. "What is so funny?"

I didn't mean for the laugh to be audible but it ends up bubbling out even more. "I can't say."

He's no longer stooped over my midsection, his bloody hands are in my hair and he pulls my neck at an awkward angle; one more inch and my neck would be broken. He means for it to hurt but it doesn't. "What. Is. So. Funny?"

I feel the tip of the blade push into my chin and a small line of blood runs along my jaw. "You. Are. Going. To. Die." Rage like I have never seen before takes control of his features and there is a bright light of pain on the right side of my face. I can't seem to stop laughing as I lick the blood off my mouth and spit it back in his face. I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind. He slaps the strap over my mouth as I continue to laugh, muffling the sound only slightly. He seems unnerved as he continues to carve and I don't give him the pleasure of hearing me scream or cry; my body is plastered against the wood and it will not react to him anymore. The room starts to fill with the colors of the setting sun and I know they will be here soon.

Crowley shows up at 6:30 PM just in time to see Castiel walking with the three men; weapons in arms. "Wait just a bloody minute. When did he show up?"

"I was called down here for assistance."

"So was I! We had a deal Winchester!"

Dean shuts the trunk of the Impala and shoves the keys into his coat pocket. "And as far as I'm concerned, we still have a deal Crowley. We just have a little extra insurance now." A mocking smile spreads across Dean's lips. "Are we ready or is this going to be a problem for you?"

"As long as I get what's promised to me, there's no problem."

Dean nods to Sam, Cas and Bobby to start piling into the car as he moves to stand in front of Crowley. "I know you probably won't take much stock in this but I had a really vivid dream last night."

"Busty Asian Beauties?"

Dean tries to hide a smile and shakes his head. "No unfortunately not. It was more of a vision of how it's going to go down tonight."

"I thought your brother was the one that had the visions."

"He is – was; he doesn't have them anymore. Serenity had dreams of how today was going to go with Alistair and for all we know, they've come true. I don't know if it's because of our connection or what, but Alistair kills us all; you first."

Crowley laughs deep and loud. "He can't kill me."

"But he does. He has a demon blade; a machete." In the time it takes Dean to blink 5 times, Crowley disappears and reappears.

"That son of a bitch, he nicked it."

"You have a blade too? Just how many of these things are there?"

"There is only a handful left. They are bloody hard to destroy but as you can imagine, demons don't want them lying around for anyone to get their hands on."

Dean nods in agreement. He absentmindedly presses his palm against his own blade as he turns to climb into the driver's seat. Crowley slides into the backseat and makes Bobby sit in the middle. Dean feels slightly better now that Cas is with them, but things can still go very wrong. Just because they have a plan doesn't mean things won't fall apart the moment they walk in the front door.

Dean drives to the abandoned cabin; Bobby, Cas and Crowley look like they'd rather be anyplace else than next to each other. As much as he wants to run into the building with guns blazing, Dean finds himself glued against the driver's seat. He wipes his palms against his jean clad thighs and tries to calm his rapidly beating heart with deep breaths. With shaking hands, he triple checks his gun; making sure the magazine is full of the bullets that have a devil's trap carved into the tips. He notices that Sam and Bobby do the same before stepping out of the vehicle; Cas has an Angel blade hidden in each sleeve of his trench coat. They don't want to park too close since the Impala isn't exactly the stealthiest of vehicles; Dean parks her ¼ mile off.

Without a word, Crowley disappears as planned; he would intercept Alistair as he was finishing with Serenity for the night and buy the guys some time to walk up through the woods. There are two doors; one at the back that Crowley will be guarding and the one in front. Dean triple and quadruple checks the demon blade against his hip; nervousness starts to eat away at his stomach. They enter the front of the cabin with ease; with their guns drawn they do a sweep of the front room and make sure it's clear. Bobby makes a devil's trap in the doorway after closing the door; if Alistair were to try leaving in his meat suit he wasn't going to make it out this way. Cas suddenly has a blade in his right hand while he scans the room with wide and all seeing eyes. It's been a while since he's seen battle but Dean knows he can handle himself.

Dean feels Sam at his back each time they enter a new room; Dean would make sure the room was clear while Sam made sure nothing was hiding out of sight while Bobby laid a trap at each doorway. They were entering a fifth room when goose bumps start to spread like wild fire across the back of his neck. Something isn't right; the cabin isn't this large. His trigger finger starts to itch just as a high pitched scream pierces the silence; it is coming from the next room.

Alistair slides a blade down my wrist just deep enough to draw a steady stream of blood. I clench my teeth as I feel my skin separate and the warmth of my blood begins to flow against my skin. Day 5 is coming to an end and the demon hasn't appreciated my inability to cooperate. A noise in the far corner gets my attention; Crowley has appeared and Alistair is anything but pleased.

"I told you no deal, boss." Boss is drenched in sarcasm and distain.

Crowley stands by my feet and just shakes his head. "It didn't have to come to this Alistair."

I watch as my tormentor licks my blood off his fingertips and it turns my stomach. "And I'm telling you, it did. I've seen some of the things you've done Crowley, why does this bother you so much?"

Disgust plays across Crowley's features and I'm finding it hard to focus. "I'm not completely heartless you sodding idiot."

Alistair puts down the scalpel used to slice my wrist and picks up a machete I haven't seen before. Surprise grips me as I see the same sigils on both Dean's and my demon blade. I let out an ear piercing scream as Alistair moves in a blur of demonic rage. Crowley disappears just as the blade would have sliced his neck wide open. Alistair is more than surprised, as am I.

Dean is the first one through the door with Sam, Bobby and Cas close behind him. Crowley is nowhere to be seen and the look on Alistair's face is priceless; like someone pulled the rug out from under his feet. Serenity is spread out on the cross shaped table she had described from her nightmares. There are so many cuts on her flesh and chunks missing that Dean has to look away. His eyes train on Alistair as he lifts his gun. Alistair sees that he has visitors and places the blade against Serenity's throat; she lets out a not too soft sob. Dean doesn't blame her; in fact he wants nothing more than to cry right along with her. "Let her go Alistair!"

A laugh that borders on maniacal echoes in the almost empty room. "Now why would I want to do that Winchester?"

The demon and the love of his life are no more than 15 feet away; Dean starts to slowly move towards the table. "We have what you want, the herb-"

"It's not just the herb I want Dean. It's you and your brother rotting in Hell where you belong!"

"You and I both know that I won't let that happen, Alistair." There is movement behind Alistair as Crowley reappears with a weapon in his hands. It's not a demon blade but it will help keep him alive.

A chuckle pours out of Alistair's mouth that sets Dean's teeth on edge. "You have no choice in the matter. I'm going to kill your pretty little girlfriend, skin Bobby alive, drag your souls to Hell AND get my hands on that herb all before your puny little mind registers what I'm doing."

Dean can hear the men behind him spread out but it does nothing to calm his nerves. He has seen Alistair in action; more than he likes to admit and he knew just how fast the demon could move. His eyes flick to Serenity. The blade is still pressed against her neck and her chest is moving up and down but not as fast as it should be; she is almost dead. Judging by the amount of blood on the floor, she had been bleeding out since before they first walked in. Dean makes a split second decision and pulls the trigger; he hears Sam and Bobby discharge their weapons in response.

Alistair moves in a blur; the blade in his hand sweeps across Serenity's throat and is headed towards Bobby before the arterial spray from Serenity hits the ceiling. Crowley drops his weapon and is pressing his hands against her throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Sam and Dean continue to fire their weapons at the blur that is Alistair; their clips empty and they are forced to reload. Alistair knocks Bobby to the ground with the butt of the handle and is standing over him like a predator when Cas comes from behind. He reaches out a hand to smite the demon and just as he is about to make contact, Alistair whirls around and takes a swing at the Angel; the blade barely misses his stomach.

Dean and Sam both feel as if they're moving in slow motion; Sam as he lifts his gun and Dean as he runs to the table. Bobby lifts his weapon and takes aim at the demon. Cas, seeing Bobby is in position, grabs Alistair and spins him around just as Bobby pulls the trigger; the bullet slams into his forehead. Alistair tries to move and the room is filled with his screams when his attempts fail. Cas helps Bobby off the floor while Sam turns to follow Dean.

I feel Crowley's strong hands on my neck mere seconds after the white hot pain of the blade slices into my skin. I watch as my blood squirts onto the ceiling before it flows along my neck like a waterfall. I feel fear and panic assault my senses as I struggle against the restraints; Crowley's face is full of worry. Dean is suddenly on the other side of the table. Crowley removes his hands just so Dean can get his purple plaid shirt against the wound; Crowley's hands are back the instant the fabric is against my skin. There are strong fingers tugging at the buckles on the straps; Sam is releasing the restraints. He removes his jacket and places it over my chest so I'm not naked anymore. The three men work awkwardly to get me off the table and into Dean's arms; the darkness starts to take over my vision and with weak arms I grab at his chest. Dean cradles me against his chest as he sinks to the floor. Sam holds my legs while Crowley continues to hold the soft material against my neck. I can hear Bobby and a deeper voiced person argue with Alistair; they have not yet seen the damage that has been done.

I choke out a small chuckle. "At least I got to see you."

"Shhhhh, Cas is going to heal you and you'll be up and at 'em in no time." He brushes my blood matted hair off my forehead.

I shake my head as much as I can. Even though Crowley was able to slow the blood loss, he can't stop it completely. "I'm going to die Dean but it's ok. I'm ready…"

"But I'm not! What about me?" Tears are falling down his cheeks as he chokes on his words.

I'm able to lift my bloody hand and rest it against his cheek, tears prick my eyes. The darkness is coming faster and I feel my heart start to slow as I lose more blood. "I'm sorry Dean… I – I love you…" I watch as he fades away, hearing him say he loves me too and then… nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Her voice is soft and shaking as she speaks and there are tears in her eyes; her face gets paler as more blood is pumped out of her gaping wounds. "I'm sorry Dean… I – I love you…"

Dean manages to choke out that he loves her too just before her eyes lose all focus and her hand falls away from his face. Sam rests her feet against the cold concrete and reaches up to wipe away the tears that have escaped. Crowley releases the blood soaked shirt and stands up; Dean obviously isn't worried about their previously made deal now. He presses his hands against his black trench coat, wiping away the still warm blood.

This isn't happening; this has to be another dream. He is going to wake up any second now with Sam's hand on his shoulder saying he is screaming in his sleep or something like that. He just looks at her, expecting her to blink, to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him hard. His lungs hold any air hostage as they sit there. Sam's hand moves to his shoulder and gives him a small shake. He just shakes his head and tries to find his voice. "No… no no no! Baby, you can't leave me. CAS!"

Cas is standing over Dean in an instant, his large blue eyes take in the sight of Dean holding a beaten and bloody body. He kneels down next to the pair and rests his fingers against her forehead. Confusion settles in when nothing happens. He closes his eyes and tries again; his hand emits a bright white light, nothing.

Dean looks at him with tears in his eyes. "Why isn't it working?"

"I – I do not know." Everyone closes their eyes against the bright light that is pouring out of Cas as he puts more thought and concentration into it.

"You said you could save her Cas! You said I would have a choice."

"I'm not in charge Dean, it's not my decision."

"You've healed us before, brought Bobby back from the dead; why can't you now?"

"I don't know Dean. I will have to go up and speak with – " The Angel disappears before they heard a name.

The room falls silent except for Bobby; he is crying with Sam's large arm around his shoulders. Crowley clears his throat. "What do you want to do with Alistair?"

Dean reaches up to close Serenity's eyes; it is unnerving seeing them open and staring into nothing. With the help of Sam and Bobby, he is able to stand so Ren doesn't fall out of his arms. "We will bring Ren back to her house and I will come back since he has all the supplies I'll need."

"Supplies for what?"

Dean looks hard at his younger brother while anger and loss coat his words. "To do what I do best, punishment."

"You know I'm all for giving someone what they deserve Dean, but maybe you should let me handle him." Dean shakes his head at Crowley and his offer. Just as he is about to verbalize his refusal, there is a sound in the corner of Mithra appearing for her last night of watching Serenity. Dean jumps back as the massive beast steps out of a dark corner and his arms tighten instinctively around the limp body. Everyone watches as she takes in the scene before a loud growl explodes from her throat. Crowley gives a command just as she prepares to lunge at Alistair. Her ears fall flat against her head as she brings her large eyes back to Dean and Serenity. Serenity's hand has fallen down and Mithra crosses the room and places her head under the limp fingers; a whine escapes.

"Crowley, what the hell is going on?" Dean is itching to run away from the Hell beast but his curiosity beats the fear down.

Crowley shrugs and looks just as confused as everyone else in the room. "It seems Mithra has grown fond of your girl." There is a constant whine as Mithra nudges at the hand that once showed her kindness. The set of copper eyes flick to Alistair and to Crowley. "She wants to kill him."

Sam steps up beside Dean slowly so he doesn't spook the massive beast. "Why does Mithra care about Serenity?"

"You got me mate. I have heard of Hell beasts that grow attached to a human and would kill in order to protect them. I've never seen it in all my years."

Bobby follows Sam. "Dean, maybe we should let the bea- Mitrha take care of Alistair. It will give us time to figure out what is going on with Cas and how to get Ren back."

Dean turns his head to face his brother and his father figure; they both nod at him and then to the door. Although the rage and anger has subsided slightly, he would love nothing more than to feel the life drain out of the demon that killed the woman he loves. His eyes look down at the now lifeless form and he can feel his heart break even more; he nods slowly. "If and only if Cas can fix her, then you get the herb."

Crowley nods as he motions for Mithra to let them leave. Sam fishes the keys from Dean's previously discarded jacket; he holds the doors for Dean to walk through while Bobby trails behind. It's not until they are getting into the car that they hear Alistair start to scream.

"I don't know Dean. I will have to go up and speak with the boss." Gone were Dean and the dead girl in his arms. Rather than the dark and damp cabin filled with death, Castiel was in a park with greener grass than earthly possible. Children are running around in a sand box and screaming in delight.

Samandriel sits next to Castiel and gazes upon the joyous children. "You defied your orders Castiel."

"Why have you summoned me here?"

Samandriel turns his gaze away from the children and on to Castiel. "You defied your orders. I thought we had an understanding."

"We did, we do. The Winchesters have been calling for weeks."

"I have heard them. You think you are the only one that hears when they call you?"

"I don't understand."

"We have learned of a way to overhear your calls. It seems that since you met the Winchesters you have slowly turned your back on us. We cannot rely on you as we once did and that is not acceptable. You have killed your own kind and you don't seem sorry. You cannot leave until we have decided-"

"There is a dead girl down there."

"There are thousands of dead girls down there Castiel. What makes this one so special?"

"Dean thinks –"

"I am really tired of hearing about these Winchesters; Dean in particular."

"They are certain that they have discovered his soul mate."

The new leader of Castiel's tiny garrison throws his head back in laughter. "Soul mates don't exist anymore."

"They are certain of it."

"I don't care if they are certain of it, Castiel. They do not exist. He hasn't created soul mates in over a millennia."

"I understand that Samandriel. If you could just see –"

"I do not need to see. You are to stay up here until further notice. To leave before then would be to fall." Samandriel is gone on the breeze and Castiel is left with the laughing children. He feels no laughter, no joy and no lightheartedness. He only feels the loss that Dean feels and anger at the new management. He should be able to heal her, to bring her back. He sits there on the park bench and watches the children play for hours. He does his best to ignore the voices penetrating his mind; Sam, Dean and Bobby are calling him.

The ride is long for being only 10 miles. Dean is thankful for the darkness and the lack of traffic; he can't imagine how he looks in the backseat with the woman he loves – loved covered in blood and laying across his lap. Sam drives and Bobby sits next to him, no words are being spoken. The radio is on some small town station but Dean doesn't hear what they are singing about. He just wants to get her home and wash the blood and dirt off her skin.

With the help of Sam and Bobby, Dean is able to get out of the car and brings Serenity up into her bathroom. Sam and Bobby don't say anything, Dean isn't sure he'll be able to control himself if they speak to him right now. He sets about getting things ready to clean her and as her body is uncovered and gently washed, he does his best to ignore the missing flesh and muscle and the tears in her body. Her once perfect form is destroyed and he is angry, but most of all he is sad. He feels more sadness than when his parents died, than when Sam died; both times. All the completeness he had started to feel over the last month had begun to crumble as she died.

He gets her as clean as possible, dries her off and lays her on the bed; a black sheet covers her imperfections to her shoulders. Dean fights the urge to crawl in next to her and cry. Instead, he sits down in her reading chair and finds he can't take his eyes off of her. He takes her smaller hand in his and finds himself wishing for her to squeeze in response.

"I actually thought we were going to be together forever. How stupid am I huh? To think that this life would allow for that, after all we've been through, after all we've lost. Why? Why can't we have what everyone else has? I should have come for you sooner. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ren. Crowley wanted to wait; he said the last night of the full moon would be best and that we would get you back; alive. But Cas will fix you, we'll get you back. I promise… I just – I need to figure out what to do. I don't know what to do. Come back to me… please."


	18. Chapter 18

I watch from above after my physical eyes have lost all vision; I try screaming but no one can hear me. I cannot touch anyone or anything; I'm not a ghost but I haven't passed into Heaven either. I float above my physical form, following helplessly as the car drives to my home. I cringe as Dean washes my tortured body and tears fall as he speaks by my bedside. I try to move away from the bedroom where Dean has since fallen asleep with his head next to the physical me but I find myself unable to be more than a few feet away from him.

Does this have something to do with the soul mate thing? I wish I knew more about this. It would be nice if someone had written a manual. I have thousands and thousands of books at my disposal and for all I know, one could have a remedy for this mess. Dean said Cas would fix me and I know that Cas has brought people back from the dead before. I remember warmth spreading all over when I watched him try to bring me back, there was a tugging in the pit of my stomach but nothing happened; I remained corporeal.

Maybe Dean is right, maybe we don't get the happy ending. Maybe we are destined to be alone… or dead. Deep down, I don't really believe that. I believe that we'll get through this and that I will be made whole again. I manage to settle down on the bed next to Dean's hand; I reach out and sigh when my hand flows through his. I don't know what I expect, I'm not alive anymore. I can't crawl into his lap and cry against his chest while he holds me and tells me that everything is going to be ok. I can't lift my face to his and feel his full lips against mine. I can't have him right now and it drives me crazy.

"It's not fair! You can't lead us to each other and then rip us apart. What kind of God are you?! Why would you be this cruel?" Surprisingly, I feel hot tears against my cheeks. I have seen ghosts and spirits cry but I'm not either of those that I know of. Yes, I'm attached to Dean but I was accepting of my death. I died in a horrific way but I don't want revenge. Alistair is a demon whose trade is to torture; he did what he knew to do.

Castiel, the Angel that raised Dean from Hell had tried raising me as well; but he was unsuccessful. Why? Is there some conspiracy happening in Heaven; against the Winchesters? Nothing surprises me anymore, especially when it comes to the Angels. Bobby had caught me up on everything that has happened over the past few years with them and I remember being so angry. Angels were controlling and manipulating the human race in order to get their way. This was not the way I was raised. I believed Angels to be kind and peaceful creatures; not manipulative warmongers. I remember sensing that something was different about Cas; he loves the Winchesters and would die for them and Heaven hates him for that. Again, why? Why would they hate someone for doing their job? It's their job to protect the human race right?

Bobby and Sam sit at the kitchen table with a beer bottle in front of them; neither are drinking or talking. Bobby has finally stopped crying, his mind still reels from the events of the evening. He strongly believed that they would be able to save Ren, that she would be damaged upon arrival but that Cas would restore her. He remembers watching Alistair slit her throat and trying his best to run over to the table to stop the bleeding but he was knocked to the floor in a heartbeat; the demon standing tall over him. He reveled in putting a devil's trap bullet into Alistair's forehead; a smile playing with his lips and satisfaction in his voice as he yelled in his face.

It wasn't until Cas turned to Dean that Bobby realized she was dead. He felt like the floor disappeared beneath his feet as his knees buckled. The room shifted and there was a strong arm around him, preventing him from falling; Sam. It was as if the air was sucked out of the room; Cas wasn't able to revive her and he felt so much anger that it made his blood boil. Sadness was on the coattails as he started to cry; he was not ashamed of the tears he spilt.

Now, Dean was upstairs mourning the loss of his soul mate. He remembers hearing Martha telling a young Serenity about soul mates and he just laughed; he truly did not believe they existed. Now, he had been deeply in love with Karen and continued to be so for years after he was forced to kill her; but doubt always took over when someone brought up soul mates. The world was such a dark place, full of so many dark creatures, death and destruction. How could there be something so bright, so… pure?

Sam clears his throat to get Bobby's attention. "What if Cas can't get her back?"

Bobby just shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't know boy. I don't want to think about that right now."

"I… I hate to be a downer but I think we should. I have never seen that happen to Cas before."

"I know Sam; it's new in my book too. And him disappearing like that? Something's going on up there and I don't like the smell of it."

Sam's long fingers fidget with the beer bottle label. "I'm worried about Dean, Bobby."

"I am too, son."

Sam has seen his brother go from one woman to the next over the years. He has seen him mourn the loss of Jo and wondered what could have happened. He watched him try to settle down with Lisa and her son, Ben. Dean was never in love with Jo or Lisa. Sam felt that his older brother was in love with the idea of a family and retiring from the family business. It wasn't until he watched Serenity die tonight that he knew his brother was head over heels in love. What if they wouldn't be able to bring her back? Would Dean let them burn her body in a hunter's funeral? How long would Dean wait for Cas before giving up? Her body wasn't going to last forever.

Sam pushes away from the table and walks outside until he is ½ way to the destroyed perimeter. "Cas, I know that you're more connected to Dean than me. I hope you can hear me and I hope that whatever is going on up there can be put aside for this. Losing her will kill him, I know it will. Do whatever you can to get down here and help him, please. I'll lose him again if she can't be saved." Sam turns his eyes to the dark sky and watches as the stars twinkle like diamonds set against a black velvet backdrop. Cas didn't show up and Sam has a feeling that he wasn't going to; that something was very wrong upstairs.

"Bobby, isn't there some sort of Angel summoning ritual?"

"Do you think that's a good idea? Even if there is and we get him here, how do we know he can heal her?"

Sam sits down with a frustrated huff. "Yeah, you're right. What's up with that anyway? I've never seen that happen to him."

"Are we sure he was fully juiced? He's been gone an awful long time."

"I don't know Bobby. I'll tell you this, Cas is different."

"Well yeah, he's an Angel."

"Besides that. He hasn't always been forthcoming with information, but he's even more guarded now. Not just that he's obeying orders, but that he can't tell us. Something doesn't feel right."

"I got that feeling too on the way to the cabin."

"What are we gonna do Bobby?"

Dean lies in the tall grass with Serenity by his side; his long fingers caress hers as they press their palms together. He turns to look at her as she laughs in the sunlight. There is such joy and happiness on her face that it's contagious and he can't help but return her laughter. A breeze from the south pushes the orange and pink leaves off their trees and they look like they're dancing in the air. One in particular lands on Serenity and as he goes to pick it off, he is startled by something; her stomach. He doesn't remember it looking like that.

"What's the matter babe?"

He reaches over to pluck the leaf off, "I – I'm not sure."

"Dean, the leaf isn't going to kill the baby."

"B-b-baby?"

Serenity sits up on her elbows, it proves to be an effort as she is much larger than the last time he remembers seeing her. "Yes, the baby; your baby."

Confusion takes hold as he tries to remember any time before just a few moments ago, but there's nothing. "I don't remember anything."

Serenity sits up slowly, mirroring Dean. Her smaller hands are on his and there's a sudden chill in the air. "I know you don't and that's ok. You don't have to remember anything Dean. We can go from here; you, me and the baby. Just stay here with me. You'll love it here, I promise."

This wasn't right. Dean managed to tear his eyes away from her hypnotic gaze and took in their surroundings. The grass was tall, it would reach his knees if he was to stand up and they were surrounded by large oaks. He could see the iron perimeter glistening in the sun; it was still damaged and it felt like it was screaming at him. He looked up at towards the house and it looked the same but it wasn't the same. It wasn't anything that stuck out like a sore thumb but he knew something wasn't right. Like he was looking at it but he wasn't seeing the whole picture.

"Sweetie, it's ok. It's just a house."

Dean shakes his head and has the sudden urge to rip his hands away from her. "No, there's something wrong about it. Can't you see it?"

She doesn't even look at the house. "I do see it Dean and it's beautiful."

Something isn't just wrong with the house, something is wrong with her. She was trying too hard to make him see something he didn't want to see. Doubt has taken hold and suddenly images assault his brain. Serenity is lying on a table, naked and bleeding. Alistair is holding a blade against her paling skin and there's suddenly blood in the air. She is in his arms, professing her love to him and dying. He stumbles back and away from the imposter in front of him. "What is this?"

"This, my stubborn lover, could be your life. You wanted me and a child."

"You are not Serenity." His voice is cold and harsh as he spits the words at her.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You have never been able to look a gift horse in the mouth. We are giving you want you want. The woman you love can be alive and you can have children and a future with her…"

"What do you want in return? Nothing is ever free."

"You're the one that made the deal with us, don't you remember?"

"I – I remember her dying."

"Yes, the original Serenity is dead and you gave her a beautiful hunter's funeral one week after Alistair slaughtered her."

"Then what is this?" His fingers are in his hair as his head starts to hurt. The pressure is intense and he swears his brain is trying to shove its way out his forehead.

"Your memories were taken as part of the deal. She couldn't be raised, not by Cas and not by me." There was a slight shift in the energy around the thing in front of Dean. The physical image of Serenity disappears and changes into a lovely looking young woman with red eyes. Their surroundings change and Dean quickly realizes where they are; a crossroad.

"I wouldn't make a deal with you."

"But you did Dean. The night you burned your precious soul mate you came crying to me, to this very spot and made me a hell of an offer."

"W-what could I have to offer? You've said you wouldn't make a deal with the Winchester's anymore, that we were to be untouched."

"New management, new rules darling."

"New management? What happened to Crowley?" Dean's knees hit the dirt as a scene of Dean slicing Crowley in half with the demon machete bombards his mind. "No… "

"Yes, you slaughtered Crowley. He got tired of waiting for her to be fixed, for you to give him the herb you promised. He came for it and the three of you fought him to the death."

"You still haven't told me what I offered you."

"Are you sure you want to know? You look like you've seen too much already."

"Tell me what I did." He can feel fear and emptiness start to swallow him whole as he waits for her to tell him the stipulations to the deal.

"The night you burned her you came here and summoned me; begging for her to be saved. It was actually quite pitiful. You didn't care if it was her body but you wanted her soul back on earth. Your precious Angel couldn't do it and try as I might, I couldn't get her soul back from above. I offered you… me. I would take on her form; everything that she was I would become. I had approval from below; it's amazing how fast a new King is crowned when one falls. You agreed but that you didn't want to remember anything; not that you met her, not how she died and not how you got to that field."

"What was the payment?"

"Sam, Bobby and 50 years with her… well, me."

"No… I wouldn't."

"You would honey and you did. The souls of Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer are hanging on a rack right now and you have 50 years of happiness waiting for you."

She reaches out to touch Dean's forehead and the memories of the deal are on him like waves crashing on the shore. He doubles over and empties his stomach on the gravel. How could he do that to his family? It's a trick of some kind. Sam and Bobby are in North Dakota at Singer's Auto and Dean… he - he traded his family's souls.

"I… but… why do I remember now?"

"You're a Winchester honey, you're more stubborn than a mule and you have instincts that make other hunters jealous."

"What now?"

Her small shoulders shrug slowly. "We can do one of two things. You and I can go back to where we were a few minutes ago after I wipe your memory again or I can take you to Hell 50 years early. It's your call."

"I want Sam and Bobby back."

"I'm sorry, but a deal has been made and it can't be broken."

Dean looks into the demon's large red eyes and clenches his jaw before speaking. "Take me to Hell."

Dean sits up with a gasp; his fingers are tightly intertwined with Serenity's lax hand. It takes a few moments before he gets his ragged breathing under control and he goes over every detail in the dream. He feels the same after this dream than he did before the last prediction dream; even though a few had things changed, Serenity still died. Dean raises her hand to his lips and he places a soft kiss against her cold skin. The hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention; his hunting instinct kicks in to overdrive, there's something here. He blows out a breath but it doesn't indicate a ghost, the temperature in the room hasn't changed.

As he stands, he completes a circle as he takes in everything about the room; keeping an eye out for something that seems off. He doesn't know that Serenity is there with him, he can't hear her screams or feel her as she touches him. With a resigned shrug he catapults down the stairs and into the kitchen. "We have 7 days or we all go to Hell."

"You're going to trade our souls so you can spend the next 50 years with some demon look alike?"

"No Bobby, that's the thing; I wouldn't ever do that. Soul mate or not, I wouldn't trade my family. The whole dream felt… wrong. But the part about us going to Hell, that's the truth. I don't know how but it's going to happen."

"How is it you're even having these dreams?" Sam looks up at his older brother and watches him pace in front of the kitchen sink.

"I don't know. I didn't even start having them until after we got here and… maybe being a soul mate means more than being hopelessly in love and doing anything to protect each other. Maybe there's a psychic connection too. She had those dreams and then I started after meeting her; maybe she does have a bit of the sight. Maybe I'm feeling the side effects of her ability?"

"Ok, but she's dead. If you are, were connected in that way then how is the connection still active?" Dean shakes his head at his younger brother before he leans against the counter and blows a very large and loud breath. He presses his hands against his face before jumping slightly; he could swear that something touched the back of his head. He whirls around to check the window above the sink, but it's closed and there's no curtains hanging; nothing that could have touched him. "You ok Dean?"

"I – I'm not sure. After I woke up I thought I felt something in the room with me and just now it felt like something touched the back of my head."

Bobby reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an EMF detector. Switching it on, he walks towards Dean and stands in front of him. The detector makes no sound and no lights are active. "Just how much sleep have you had?"

Dean knows he looks more than tired, hell he feels like he could lie down and not wake up for a week. "I don't know anymore. I would say less than an hour just now and maybe a little more every night since we got here. I'm fine though, I'll sleep when this is over."


	19. Chapter 19

Bobby knows better than to argue with Dean at a time like this. He excuses himself with a large yawn and goes upstairs for some rest.

"Dean, I was thinking of summoning Cas if we could find a spell."

"No. I don't think we can count on him right now. He couldn't fix her after she died what makes you think he'll be able to do it after a summoning?"

"Well I don't know what else to do Dean. You have a dream about trading our souls as payment, Cas can't bring her back and I highly doubt Crowley knows how to –"

"Her soul is unreachable to them. That's what the demon in my dream said."

"Right, so her soul is unreachable to them and Cas failed. Where do you want to go from here?"

Dean feels the hair on his head move as if someone was brushing their fingers through it. "Get a Ouija board. I don't think she's gone."

Bobby walks slowly past Serenity's bedroom; Dean had closed the door on his way down. With shaking hands, he opens the door and his eyes are drawn to the bed. Serenity is covered with a black sheet while her left arm is out as Dean was probably holding her hand. Her skin is so pale against the darkness of the sheet and the fire red engine hair that is still wet from its washing. If Bobby didn't know any better, he'd swear she was sleeping.

He sits down in the chair Dean pulled over and finds himself crying all over again. His older hand grabs hers and starts rubbing it instinctively; it's so cold. Her damaged skin pulls a sob from his throat. "I swore I would protect you, no matter what. I'm not supposed to bury you; it should be the other way around. Ah Ren, I'm sorry. If I could have switched places with you, I would have done it in a heartbeat. We are gonna try and get Cas back down here… maybe his powers weren't enough. He said that God could return you if Dean wanted it and honey, he wants you so bad. Not to sound jealous or anything but I need you too… You gotta fight, fight your way back from wherever it is you are and come back to us. I won't let them keep you."

Bobby stands and leans down to press a kiss to her forehead before he leaves the room. The door clicks loud behind him and echoes in the hallway. Once in his room, he kicks off his shoes and puts his hat on the bedside table. Visions of the events that killed his daughter replay in his mind again and again, making it difficult to fall asleep. He finally does so, but it's not a restful sleep.

I watch by Dean's side as the two of them get my front sitting room Ouija board ready. Couches and table are pushed to the side and the fireplace is lit. Once Sam has set the board up in the middle of the floor, they each take their place with fingers on the planchette; in Sam's right hand is a pen and a notepad.

"I think you should ask the questions Dean."

"It's not like she won't answer you."

"No, but I'm not the one she was destined to be with. You ask, I'll write down the answers."

I see Dean roll his eyes at his brother and I can't help but laugh. I'm sitting next to Dean, my corporeal knee is inside of his physical one and I can feel it tingle; it's warm and electric. I had quickly figured out that just screaming and crying wasn't working; I had to really concentrate and focus on Dean. He is my soul mate and I can use that to communicate. I place my fingers on the planchette and focus on moving it as questions are asked.

"Serenity, are you here with us?"

"Yes."

Dean and Sam have matching expressions, eyes wide and mouths open. "But the EMF detector didn't go off."

"No. Not ghost."

"You're not a ghost?"

"No."

"Are you attached to something?"

"Yes. You."

"Was that you in the kitchen, did you touch me?"

"Yes."

"Why can't we see you?"

"I don't know."

"Can we hear you?"

"Tried, no."

"Do you know how we can get you back?"

"No."

"Dammit! What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. One week."

"One week? My dream?"

"Yes."

"Did you see it too."

"Bits."

"Are there any books here that might help?"

"Maybe. Cas too weak. Maybe more Angels."

"Probably, since apparently God can't come out and help us right now. Is there anything around you? Light or dark?"

"No. You, house, Sam, Bobby. You go; I go, tied to you."

"Are you… are you hurt?"

"No, tired. Miss my body."

"We were thinking of summoning Cas and now possibly a few more for extra juice. Do you know if there's a spell for that?"

"Yes. Book in office. Old black Latin. Tired…"

I take my hands off the planchette and fight off a wave of dizziness; that was harder than I thought it was going to be. Sam has leapt off the floor and is rummaging around in the study for the book. Dean's fingers slide off the planchette and he does a double take at the office to make sure Sam isn't running right back.

"We'll save you Ren, I promise. I love you."

I take what little concentration I have left and move the marker. "Luv u 2." With a press of my lips against his, I feel myself slipping away slowly. I'm not afraid, I'm not going anywhere; I'm just tired and need some rest.

Dean sighs as there's a brush of air against his lips; he felt her kiss him. He feels the fight he once had start to creep back in; they would save her. She wasn't gone like he thought she would be. He had envisioned her sitting in her Heaven; a beach with a margarita in her hand and her toes in the sand. He never thought she would be down here with him, tied to him as she said. He quickly cleans up the living room and runs the Ouija board into the basement where he hears a loud pounding from the panic room. "Dammit." He had forgotten all about Luke.

Luke was using his powers to throw the cot against the 6 inch thick salt soaked iron walls of the panic room. "I know you guys are out there. LET ME OUT!" The bed is picked up and thrown, picked up and thrown until the frame is close to unrecognizable.

Dean knocks on the door but doesn't open the peephole. If that's opened, Luke will be able to use his powers. "Luke, calm down alright."

"Like Hell I'm gonna calm down!"

"You either calm down or we're gonna leave you in there."

"Yeah right! Ren won't let you do that."

"Well, we uh… there's a problem with that."

Luke stops the bed just as it's about to hit the door. It lands with a deafening clang just as his heart hits the bottom of his stomach. "What?"

"She uh, Alistair slit her throat and we couldn't stop the bleeding."

Luke tried to talk but he couldn't find his voice. He felt like a fish that was washed ashore and gasping for air. "You promised!"

"I know I did man but we can get her back. We're working on a way to get her back."

"She's dead Dean, you don't come back from that."

Dean can't stop the small chuckle that comes. "You'd think that wouldn't you? Trust me, I have firsthand knowledge. It can happen. Now, I don't want to keep you down here. What do you say I open this door and you head home, hm?"

"What about Alistair?"

"He's dead Luke. Crowley had his Hell beast kill him."

Luke can feel the rage in his blood and the energy it produces inside him is borderline scary; he has never felt this much power before. "Leave me alone Dean."

"Look, I'm sorry about Ren. We tried but it wasn't enough."

"Maybe locking me in here is a good idea right now."

"What do you mean?" Luke has piqued Dean's interest and he fights the urge to open the peephole. There's something different in the air and it sets Dean's teeth on edge. "What are you doing?"

Luke tries to hide the fear in his voice, "I – I don't know, I can't stop it. I'm so… angry."

"Just breathe! Try and relax. I know how much it hurts losing her man, but you gotta get control of yourself. It won't end well if you don't."

"W-when you get her back, tell her I'm sorry."

"LUKE! Don't do this!"

Luke closes his eyes and can feel the power thrumming through his blood stream and into every cell of his body; it dances along his skin and he can feel every hair on his body stand straight. His anger is too much and he literally feels his blood start to boil. He has the urge to release his power, to throw it all at the door and break it off its hinges. He doesn't do what he's practiced all these years; instead he visualizes a brick wall building up around the power and holding it in. She was gone and it was his fault; the sadness he feels starts to break his heart and he can feel his body dying. With the final beat of his cracked heart, his power releases into the small room and out towards the iron walls.

Dean jumps back as the walls start to bend and buckle, he barely gets out of the way as the door flies off and misses his shoulder by inches. Sam is pounding down the stairs when he hears and feels the explosion; there is dust everywhere and they both start to cough as they breathe it in. "Dean! What happened?"

"I – I don't know. I told him what happened and he said he was getting so angry. I could feel it in the air, his power; it felt like static was everywhere. He told me to leave him but I tried to calm him down. And then it just exploded…" Dean points to the door that almost took his arm off; it was lying 10 feet from the room.

Sam grabs a flashlight and walks into the room. He expects to step in blood or have it drip down from the ceiling but there's nothing. The cot is crumpled in the far corner and he can see blast marks on the floor where Luke must have been standing. The damage to the ceiling is minimal; there's no hole or anything where a body would have gone flying through. It's like he disappeared.

Bobby stumbles down the stairs next. "What in the blue blazes is going on down here?"

Dean and Sam share a look and shrug at the same time; Sam is the one to speak. "Luke… he's gone."


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel is walking around the Heaven of his favorite soul: a Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man that drowned in a bathtub. It's so peaceful here, more peaceful than any other Heaven he has found. The autistic man is flying a red kite; there is a slight breeze that moved the kite up and down through the sky. The kite dips and comes close to hitting the man in the head and he lets out a squeal of surprise mixed with enjoyment; it's music to Castiel's ears.

He wants nothing more than to go back down to Earth and help Dean by resurrecting Serenity but Samandriel has instructed him not to. He would be considered fallen if he were to disobey direct orders again. It's ridiculous! First he was given orders to watch over and protect the Winchesters and then he's reprimanded for doing so. Sure, he killed his own kind but he was really and truly sorry for that. He wasn't sure how much more penance he would have to serve. And to consider himself fallen if he were to disobey; that seems a little over the top even to Castiel. He briefly wonders if the newly assigned power was going to Samandriel's head as it were.

Castiel stops walking when a form suddenly appears lying in the grass no more than 15 feet in front of him. Caution takes hold of him and there's an angel blade in his hand, just in case. The Angel peers over his shoulder but the autistic man doesn't notice anything; he continues to fly his bright red kite. Castiel moves slowly towards a body that appeared out of thin air; its bright red hair spread out on the grass like water and wrapped in a pitch black sheet, clinging to her slender form like a silk dress. Her features are oddly familiar and Castiel tries to remember where he has seen her before.

It's not until she starts stirring that he remembers; it's Serenity. He sheaths the Angel blade and kneels down next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes pop open and are momentarily blinded by the bright and overpowering sun. Castiel is struck at just how blue they really are. She starts to struggle against his grip, "Serenity, it's Castiel, you're alright."

"What? Where am I? Where's Dean?" Panic has taken hold of her voice as her eyes scan the open field.

"You're in the Heaven of an autistic man, one that I quite enjoy."

He moves back, giving her ample room to sit up. "I don't understand. I was just with Dean."

"I'm sorry, but you died."

"I know that Cas, I meant afterwards."

"I don't understand." He watches as she stands, assisting her when her legs get caught in the silky material.

"I found myself unable to leave Dean's side, even after my death. I was able to communicate with them if I thought about it hard enough; focused on Dean and our connection. He and Sam pulled out my Ouija board and I guess I did too much; I got so tired that I felt myself float away. But why would I end up here?"

Castiel shrugs in response. "That I do not know either. We should speak with Samandriel."

"Samandriel, is he your boss?"

"I guess you could call him that. God seems to be on another sabbatical…"

"Dean said you could have brought me back. I felt you try but nothing happened, how come?"

"It is a long story Serenity, one I do not wish to speak of again. Let me just say that I cannot leave Heaven again until I have the proper clearance."

He notices Serenity react and she seems nervous. "What would happen if you were to leave?"

"I would be considered fallen. I would lose my wings, my Grace and my powers. I would be cast out of Heaven and I would become a mortal."

"Well, let's say you were summoned out of Heaven…"

Castiel narrows his eyes at the human soul. "What are you saying Serenity? How can a human summon an Angel?"

Her hands come up in defense before crossing against her stomach. "It's not that different than summoning a demon. They want to summon you to fix me, to bring me back to Dean. I have a book that was passed down that contains an Angel summoning ritual."

Castiel runs his hand over his face as a groan escapes. "Samandriel will see no difference. If I am summoned, I am still disobeying a direct order and I will be cast down."

"Can I see Samandriel? Maybe I can explain it to him."

"He doesn't believe you are soul mates. God stopped creating them a long time ago, how your souls managed to come from one is not known to us."

"Bring me to Samandriel." Her tone is authoritative and demanding, she places her hands on her hips and Castiel cannot help but smile.

He reaches out for her hand and before they blink out of the Heaven of a Tuesday morning, Castiel turns to Serenity. "Dean is going to have his hands full with you."

Samandriel feels before he hears Castiel enter his office, his eyes are glued to the paperwork on his desk. He was the leader of a garrison and his boss had him pushing papers. "Not now Castiel, I'm busy."

"Not too busy for this. We have a guest."

"What do you mean we have a guest?" Samandriel lifts his eyes from his desk and is struck speechless. Once souls enter Heaven, they are the purest and most beautiful form of their previous physical being. This woman is certainly no different; her hair is so bright and so red it appears she has flames falling down her back. Her skin looks like the whitest shade of alabaster he has ever seen, the dark shade of black gives off the impression that her skin glows and her eyes… have you ever seen the bluest ocean from above and you could see everything underneath? That is the best way to describe them; they put Cas' to shame.

She holds her hand out to Samandriel. "Nice to meet you Samandriel, my name is Serenity Hatfield and I am the soul mate of Dean Winchester. It appears we need to talk."

His eyes dart from the woman to Castiel and he can't help but notice the smirk that is pulling at Castiel's lips. He motions at the chairs and the pair sit down across from Samandriel's desk. "Forgive my hesitance but you are mistaken about being a soul mate. They do not exist for He has not created any for eons. Humans are so gullible and naïve these days. Just because you were deeply in love with another soul does not mean that you are soul mates." He tries to keep the condescension out of his voice but fails.

Her face is like stone as she watches him. "That's what Sam said too. Now Dean, he knew something was different from the second we touched; it was like we had been struck by lightning."

Samandriel shrugs, "what's your point Serenity? Static electricity builds up all the time."

"Explain to me how I am attached to him then."

"You're a ghost Serenity, ghosts get attached to people and objects all the time."

"If I'm a ghost, how am I here in Heaven?" Her perfectly shaped eyebrow arches as she stares with wide eyes at the leader of Castiel. He hasn't said much and that bothers Samandriel.

"Castiel, what do you have to say about this?"

"I believe them. You did not see when she died and she has a point; how is she here in Heaven if she is a ghost and attached to Dean?"

Samandriel just shakes his head; he doesn't want to believe that soul mates are in existence. They were a pain in the butt many hundreds of years ago and the Angels had thought there were no more. Now there is a soul in his office that is trying to prove him otherwise.

"Samandriel, why are you so scared to believe me? Why won't you let Castiel return to Earth and resurrect me?" There is pleading in her voice as she leans closer to the desk.

"Castiel has rebelled."

"I was under the impression that he was to protect the Winchesters, at all costs."

"Yes, but he killed hundreds of his own –"

"So how long are you going to punish him?"

"Until I get the order that Castiel has served his time."

"Here I thought you all believed in forgiveness."

"We do but –"

"But nothing, Samandriel. Who is your boss, is it God?"

Samandriel shakes his head. "Yes and no."

"This is a yes or no question, not both."

"Yes."

"Where is He?"

Samandriel shrugs as he fidgets in his chair. "He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Even for something like this?"

"I was given orders not to bother Him."

"This is important Samandriel. I have died and I shouldn't have. My family has something powerful enough that will bring Hell on Earth and Dean has offered it up to Crowley. The deal should have been broken since I died in the exchange but if there's anything that Dean is, it's honest. I don't know what, but something is going to happen between Crowley, Sam, Dean and Bobby and they are all going to die. Do you want three of your most valued fighters leaving the fight in the middle of the game?"

Samandriel is unnerved by her forwardness and he starts to realize that yes, maybe they are soul mates but he still wants to know why. Why are there soul mates out there now? Is there something bigger going on, is there going to be another apocalypse? "I – I can't release Castiel from his order."

Serenity is out of her chair faster than Samandriel can blink, one hand is spread on his desk while the other one is pointing a very long finger at his face. If he thought her hair was like fire before, he was wrong; he swears he can see it start to flicker like the embers of a fire. "Now listen to me you sniveling little waste of Angel wings. You get your ass out there and you tell God what is going on down here; you are refusing to release the Angel that can save my life, that can save the lives of millions and you won't do it because you don't have a pair! You better do it fast because my boys are working on a summoning ritual that will rip Castiel out of Heaven and render him mortal. You got me?"

The Angel risks a glance at Castiel and all he does is wink a bright blue eye. Samandriel nods and disappears fast enough it pushes Serenity's hair in the breeze from his wings. Serenity places the other hand on the table as her head falls forward, her face hidden behind a red curtain of hair. Castiel is by her side in an instant, a strong hand on her back just as she pitches back; a shock wave rips through Heaven. Castiel catches Serenity in his arms; kneeling down so she can rest on the floor. "Serenity, are you alright?"

"I don't know. I feel… weird."

"Tell Dean that I'll save you."

"I know you will Cas…"

Serenity disappeared from his arms; much like when she first appeared it was abrupt. One second she was there and the next she wasn't. Castiel meant what he said, he would save her. He would do whatever it took and it didn't matter if he had to defy God himself. He has a feeling that there is more to this soul mate thing than anyone is letting on and if God was the one that created this one soul, He wouldn't let them be kept apart.


	21. Chapter 21

Bobby stumbles down the stairs next. "What in the blue blazes is going on down here?"

Dean and Sam share a look and shrug at the same time; Sam is the one to speak. "Luke… he's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

Sam helps Dean off the floor while massive clouds of dust slowly take over the basement. Sam told Bobby what Dean had just told him and what he found in the panic room; nothing. "There's no body, no remains, no blood; nothing. It's as if he just disappeared with the release of his power."

The three head up into the kitchen as their lungs are working to expel the dust they have inhaled; Dean is coughing the most. Sam hands him a bottle of water and watches as his older brother drains the clear liquid. "Damn, that was crazy."

Sam grabs a towel, running it under cold water before handing it to Dean; his face is covered in dirt from the explosion. "Silver lining? At least we don't have to worry about Luke anymore." Sam chuckles softly albeit it awkwardly but Dean gives a soft chuckle as well.

"Yeah, but the panic room is ruined and it's not going to be easy to fix."

Bobby is about to say something when they hear a noise from the room they just evacuated. The sound reaches Dean's ears and he's on his feet like a cat on the prowl. He has his gun drawn before his feet touch the top step; Sam and Bobby mirror his actions and follow him slowly down the stairs. The dust is slowly starting to settle in the pink and purple rays streaming in the small windows from the sunrise. The noise turns out to be someone coughing not 5 feet from where Dean had landed. All three men slowly lower their weapons and look at each other with large eyes as they register who is standing in front of them.

The blast of power shakes me to my core and I fall back against Castiel's arms; he slowly lowers me to the floor of the office. "Serenity, are you alright?" His voice is gravelly and etched with concern and his eyes bore into mine.

"I don't know. I feel… weird."

"Tell Dean that I'll save you."

"I know you will Cas…" The office and the Angel don't fade away as you would think, they just disappear. One second I'm in Heaven and the next, I'm lying on the floor of my basement surrounded by dust. My lungs constrict and work to rid the intruders. I hear voices and footsteps as people move away. I try to call out, to let them know that I'm here but I suddenly remember that I'm dead and they can't hear me. I cough harder as I stand on shaky legs; wiping my dirty hands on the fabric clinging to my frame. I'm about to head upstairs when I realize that Dean isn't near me like he should be and suddenly there are three men standing before me with their guns drawn.

I raise my hands in defense and can't stop the smile spreading across my face when I realize that they can see me. "Hiya!"

Dean moves his eyes from my feet and up my body until they meet mine; they're full of disbelief and shock. "But… you…" His gun starts to lower, slowly; Bobby mirrors Dean.

Sam is up the stairs and I hear his large feet pound through the house and up to my bedroom. I know he's checking for my body; I would too if I were in his shoes. Bobby hasn't holstered his gun; in fact he has resumed leveling the gun at my forehead. It doesn't take long before Sam is practically jumping down the stairs. "Her body is still up there."

Dean follows Bobby; he raises his mother of pearl handled silver gun at my forehead. "What are you?"

I leave my hands in the air as my lungs continue to work out the dust and dirt. "I'm human Dean… I'm dead but that doesn't make me any less human."

"Your body is upstairs, Sam and I just got done talking to you on the Ouija board and suddenly you're solid?"

"Can we please go upstairs and we can figure it out?"

The three men nod at me and wait until I make the first move. I slowly lower my hands to grab the black satin sheet; the last thing I want is to trip up the stairs. I find myself suddenly thirsty and surprise rolls through me as I fill a glass with water and drink it; quickly. The three men don't sit down when I do, they stand across from me. Dean still has his gun pulled and aimed at me, Sam leans back against the wall while Bobby stands in the doorway; his arms crossed against his chest.

"So, I went to Heaven…"

"What do you mean you went to Heaven? I thought you were bound to Dean." Sam looks at me with doubt smeared across his face.

I shrug because I honestly have no idea what is going on. "I was so tired after our conversation that I felt myself drifting… being pulled away. I woke up in Heaven and Cas was there."

Dean starts to loosen his aim but doesn't lower the gun completely; I don't blame him. "You saw Cas?"

"Yeah and I got to meet his boss. Samandriel; what a little punk he is."

"Well is Cas going to come down?"

"He can't Dean. Samandriel has him on strict orders that he can't leave Heaven. He'll be fallen if he leaves, even if you summon him. Samandriel will see it as another rebellion and rip out his Grace and banish him from Heaven. He'll be powerless, a mortal." The love of my life sits down across from me and I feel my hands itch to reach out to him but I don't. He doesn't trust that I'm not evil or that I'm even me for that matter. We are all still coughing, Dean and me more than the others. "By the way, what happened to my panic room?"

The three men exchange looks and it's evident they're not sure what they want to tell me. Bobby relaxes and moves to sit down next to Dean. "It was Luke."

"You had Luke locked up in the panic room? What on earth for?"

"After Luke had taken you, he brought you to Alistair; in exchange for his family. The boys found his cabin and it turns out that Luke had… power."

"Power, what kind of power?"

"He's like I used to be, he could move things with his mind. The angrier he got, the stronger he became. We told him what Alistair was doing and would do to you and he got so angry, he was going to come and 'save you' as he put it. Alistair would have ripped him apart in seconds. We did what we thought was best; we put a tranq dart in him and brought him here. The panic room prevented him from using his powers beyond the walls."

I can't believe what they're telling me, that Luke had the ability to move things with his mind. "Sam, you said Luke was like you. You can do all that too?"

Sam shakes his head as he pushed away from the wall, his long fingers brush through his dark brown hair. "I could before but not anymore; it's been a few years." He seems completely unwilling to give me any more information than that and I find myself wanting to dig it out of him.

I turn my attention back to Dean. "Ok, so you had him locked in the panic room for protection… what happened?"

His large eyes look deep into mine and I find it incredibly hard to breath. "I told him that you were dead. His power devoured him whole and ripped the room apart at the seams."

"How long after we talked did you tell Luke?"

"Maybe 10 minutes, why?"

I push away from the table and start pacing hardly noticing that Dean has his gun trained on me again. "After I threatened Samandriel, a shock wave ripped through Heaven and knocked me off my feet and then I was downstairs. I hadn't been up there more than 10 minutes… "

"You think that his power made you… physical?"

"It's the best theory I have to work with right now. My concern is if it was felt in Heaven then it could have been felt in Hell. Didn't you tell Crowley that when I was brought back you would honor your end of the deal?"

"How did you know that?"

"I told you Dean, I was attached to you from the moment I died. I didn't see a bright light, I didn't pass through a long tunnel and I didn't have my life flash before my eyes. One minute I was dying in your arms, saying I love you and the next I was floating. I could hear everything that was said." His gun wavers but he doesn't put it down, I take a risk and walk around the table to stand in front of him. I rest my hands on the barrel of his gun and try to push it out of the way. "I'm not anything evil Dean, I'm the same girl that you fell in love with I'm just… dead."

"No, you're not the same girl… she is upstairs, tortured and torn apart."

"I know, I felt every incision and every time he removed another part of my body. I don't know why I am the way I am but it doesn't make me any less of who I was before."

Dean just shakes his head; a deep sadness takes hold of his eyes. "This isn't right."

"I know it's not right but can't you just be happy that you can see and hear me now?"

I reach out to touch his face but he flinches as if I had slapped him. "Don't."

Tears spring to my eyes as he pulls away from my touch. I suddenly feel ridiculous wearing the sheet. "Um Cas said that he would find a way to save me before I disappeared, he wanted me to tell you that. I don't know what he has up his sleeve but it makes me nervous. Can I uh, go up and get changed? Or don't you trust me enough?"

Bobby rests his hand on Dean's shoulder. "You go up and get changed honey."

I turn quickly and try not to let Dean see me cry as I head upstairs. I don't know why I'm surprised at his reaction. I can't imagine how he must feel right now. I'm dead, my body is upstairs waiting for Cas or someone to fix me and suddenly I'm physical again? I've never heard of anything like this happening. I close the door behind me, trying to push out the deep voices that chased me up the stairs.

If I had thought anything about this situation was weird, standing in the room with my body was the icing on the cake. Dean was right; I was tortured and torn apart. I cover my mouth with shaking fingers when I see just how much damage the demon had done in the mere 5 days he had me. I barely recognize myself and if I didn't know any better, I would say that the form lying on my bed was a dummy.

I quickly change out of the sheet and into a pair of black panties, matching bra, blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeved jersey knit shirt. I pull on a pair of black socks before stepping into my favorite pair of blue Converse sneakers. I step into the adjoining bathroom and look at my reflection. Nothing; I have no physical proof that any torture happened. In fact, I look like I'm glowing. Not blindingly so but my skin is giving off a definite glow. My hair and eyes look brighter too. When I was in Heaven, I remember feeling amazing. Better than I had ever felt when I was alive, like I could do anything. I knew I looked beyond beautiful based on the way Samandriel reacted when he looked at me… I still had remnants of those feelings. I head back downstairs, pulling my hair into a braid and I can hear the very male voices in my kitchen.

"I don't care Bobby, it's not her!"

"Run her through the normal tests if you really believe that. Holy water, silver blade, borax… whatever you feel like you need to do." Bobby's voice sounds so tired.

I hear a groan rip out of Dean's throat quickly followed by heavy footsteps. "How can it be her? She's dead! Her body is upstairs, Sam made sure of it."

Sam decides to interject his opinion with a soft voice. "Dean, why can't it be her? The power that Luke had was incredible; we don't know the extent of what he was capable of. Maybe she's right; maybe his power was just enough to make her 'ghost' self, physical again."

I catch a glimpse of Dean as he paces, his gun has been holstered and his hands are shoved into the pockets of his well-worn jeans. I can't even describe how incredible he looks; even worried and frustrated he is hot. There's a familiar tug in my stomach and not 2 seconds later, his eyes are locked onto mine. Any air I have in my lungs is quickly sucked out. "Dean…"

He's in front of me in the blink of an eye, close enough to touch but not. His dark eyes search mine and I can see his resolve slowly start to crack like a brick wall. Every fiber in my being is screaming at me to hug him, grab him, kiss him… but I remind myself that it's not my move to make. I close my eyes when the fear that he'll back away starts to claw at my heart.

In that moment, his hands are on my face and he crashes his lips against mine. I grab his shoulders and try to pull myself closer to him than physically possible. The shock we felt before was nothing compared to the electricity humming through us as we kiss; it's not painful by any means but it's very strong. If I had thought he was a good kisser before, I was quickly proven wrong.

Just when I think I'm going to explode from everything, his lips are gone from mine and we are both gasping for air. I look up into eyes that are so dark they're an unrecognizable shade of green and they make my toes curl. His voice is deeper than ever and it just screams that he wants to devour me. "Don't you ever leave me again."

I shake my head against his hands, "I promise."

Crowley sits at the massive dark cherry wood desk in the corner office of Hell. There are screams and other inhumane sounds of torture that provide the background noise as he works. Mithra is curled in a corner, still cleaning her fur that was matted with the blood of Alistair's meat suit. She had taken great pride in ripping it apart. Crowley expected her to devour Alistiar whole, but he was proven wrong. He was honestly surprised that a beast so large could take great care and expertise when ripping someone apart; he felt so proud of her in that moment.

Now, all he had to do was get the herb from the Winchesters and he could bring back the Hell beast army that Lucifer had created. The Hell hounds of today were good and all don't get him wrong, but there was something that was missing. Hell hounds were too main stream, he wanted to go old school. There were a handful of the beasts left and they didn't have long, Crowley could feel their death hanging in the air.

Suddenly, a shock wave rips through Hell and it's followed by a silence that sets Crowley's teeth on edge. The screaming resumes quickly but the power Crowley felt is still tingling on the skin of his meat suit. This wasn't the power of an Angel or some spell gone wrong. He decides to pop in on the Winchesters; Dean would do anything to raise his pretty little girlfriend.

He appears just outside of the horse barn where he had previously been summoned. The wind is cold and borders on bitter as the clouds start to overpower the rising sun. Crowley knows that the house is a giant devil's trap; he can feel the power pouring off of the house. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his black trench coat after flipping up the collar and starts walking towards the back. There was an open door and when he stood at the right angle, he saw a woman with waist long fire red hair running down the hall and disappear around the corner.

He can feel the anger start to build in the pit of his stomach. There was a deal made; when the girl was saved, Dean would give Crowley the herb. He watches the three men move about the kitchen; when the girl comes back down, Dean goes to her. When they kiss, Crowley is convinced that Dean has broken the deal. Crowley punches in a phone number and watches as Dean connects the call.

"What do you want Crowley?"

"The herb, as promised."

"I'm sorry Crowley, but I can't do that."

"You backing out of a deal Winchester?"

"Not this time."

"Listen, I'm not up for this crap Dean. You got your girl back –"

"I don't got my girl back!"

"That's not what I'm seeing." Dean runs out of the hallway and to the back screen door, Sam is at his heels. Crowley gives a mocking wave. "Hello boys."

"Dammit. Crowley, it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks to me like Serenity is up and walking about; unless you got yourself another spunky red headed girl overnight."

Dean sighs as he disconnects the call. Crowley watches as Dean and Sam exchange words; Sam looks none too pleased with his older brother. Dean disappears around the corner for a few moments before he emerges holding the hand of Serenity. They make their way to Crowley and the demon notices there are a few differences with her. The closer the couple get, the more he can see she looks almost… angelic.

"Crowley, this isn't physically Serenity."

Crowley reaches out and pokes her in the shoulder. "She sure feels 'physical' to me mate."

"I'm physical Crowley but I'm not alive. My body is upstairs in the bedroom, I'm just a soul."

Crowley scoffs none too softly. "You're a ghost."

"No I'm not. After I died I stayed connected to Dean and since Cas couldn't fix me, I stayed here."

"Then how are you like this?"

Dean and Serenity exchange a look before she speaks. "We'll call it a freak accident."

"I'm not inclined to believe you."

Crowley looks past the couple as Sam and Bobby step out of the house, a sheet wrapped form in Sam's arms. It takes only moments before there are now 5 people standing in the back yard; 6 if you include the soul of Serenity. Bobby removes the sheet from the face and Crowley is taken aback. It's Serenity, still damaged and beaten. "How can this be?"

"We don't know Crowley." Bobby pulls the sheet back over her face before turning to face the demon.

"A deal is a deal though Dean. You have her back..."

"She's not back, completely anyway." Dean looks at Serenity out of the corner of his eye half expecting some retort.

"I'm just a soul that got caught in the crossfire of something extremely powerful. I'm not back, but I will be. The deal still stands; once I'm fixed and walking about, then you get the herb."

Crowley didn't like it. In a way, she was up and walking around but the deal was that she was to be fixed; resurrected. She hadn't been and if there was one thing Crowley was known for, it was his deals; he always held up his end of the bargain. "You have one week or I'm taking you all to Hell."

Samandriel finds himself standing just outside of a greenhouse larger than he has ever seen; his neck starts to cramp from trying to see the top of the building. There must be at least 50 floors. Add this to the list of things he hasn't seen; most greenhouses have only one floor. It shouldn't strike him as odd; this is Heaven and God he's dealing with. His nerves are frayed enough from the meeting with Serenity and now searching for God.

He lifts a shaking fist to the door and knocks several times; echoes make their way through the building. After a few minutes of waiting, he pushes open the door and is bombarded with various sounds of nature and flowers giving off their perfume. Samandriel's vessel doesn't like the smell sneaking up his nose and he gives a large sneeze. His voice is soft and small in the large room. "Hello?"

Like the previous knock, his voice echoes and carries up to the floors above him. He silently hopes he doesn't have to check each and every floor. He lets out another loud sneeze and groans before clearing his throat to speak louder. "I know you gave explicit instructions not to be disturbed. I apologize for breaking your command." Samandriel has cleared the first floor without seeing God; it looks like he's headed up.

Samandriel cleared 15 floors before he found God. He hung back as God is tending to a particularly large bush of giant red roses. God spoke to the Angel after 5 minutes. "What is it you wish to speak to me about Samandriel?" He doesn't take his eyes off the task at hand.

Samandriel moves tentatively towards his Master. "It's Castiel, sir."

"What about him this time?"

"Under your command, I ordered him not to leave Heaven."

"Is there a problem with that order?"

"For me, no sir."

"With Castiel then."

"Um, well… sort of."

"Yes or no Samandriel."

"Yes, sir."

"What is his issue with the command?"

"Dean Winchester."

God sighs softly as he hangs his head. "What does Dean Winchester want this time?"

"That's the funny part, sir. Dean Winchester is convinced that he has found his soul mate. He wants Castiel to bring her back from the dead."

God places the pruning shears down and turns around slowly. "Soul mate?" His large brown and all seeing eyes are wide as he looks hard into the face of the much younger Angel before him.

Samandriel shrinks back as if preparing to be struck down. "I told Castiel that it's impossible. You haven't created soul mates in eons, they don't exist. She uh, she came to visit me just now… she seems convinced that Castiel should be allowed to leave Heaven. I told her that he was not and that if he were to leave, he would be considered fallen; as you commanded, sir."

"I never said that he would fall, Samandriel."

"You said to keep him up here at all costs."

"I did, but don't you try and put something into command that I did not say. He is allowed to leave; he is just on a very short leash."

Samandriel is surprised that God would allow Castiel to leave after all he had done. "I – uh – are you sure?"

God's eyes are full of anger and his voice gains volume. "You dare question me boy?"

"Um n – no sir. I just uh, I'm sorry."

"Tell me, what is this girl's name."

"Hatfield, Serenity Hatfield."

"Interesting…"

"So are they? Soul mates that is, Dean and Serenity."

A large sigh escapes out of God's mouth as he turns back to the rose bush. "I created a pair, yes."

Samandriel is at a loss for words; his mouth opens and closes several times before he finds his voice. "May I ask why, sir?"

"You may."

"Why?"

"It was imperative that John and Mary be together and bring Dean and Sam into this world, we all know that. Dean and Sam would either bring the world to its knees or save it; and they have saved it as I knew they would. Serenity's bloodline is just as pure and heroic as the Winchesters; I wanted to make sure we would have many more years of champions. I created the soul and waited for Mary to become pregnant with Dean and three years later Martha would become pregnant with Serenity."

"Why were we not told of this?"

"I don't need to tell you everything! I am your commander, not the other way around Samandriel!"

Samandriel's mind spun as he absorbed the news that God had indeed created another set of soul mates. "She is dead, sir."

"I know I did hear you the first time."

"Well, are we to bring her back? She's just a soul right now and she's attached to Dean like a ghost would be."

"We do need them to form their own bloodline."

"I – Is there something larger at play here?"

"When isn't there, Samandriel?"

"Shall I go and release Castiel and restore his powers?"

"I would recommend you do just that." God finishes tending to the rose bush and removes his gloves after setting the shears on the table; He starts to walk away from Samandriel, towards the staircase.

"Um one more thing, sir?"

"What is it Samandriel?"

"What if he can't do it by himself? What if you're needed?"

"I won't be, he's more than strong enough for this."

With that, God was up the stairs and Samandriel was alone in the rose room. He knew there was something larger at play here, but what exactly? They had barely avoided one apocalypse, was there to be another one? Serenity said that they had something that could bring Hell on Earth and that a deal had been made with Crowley. If Serenity was brought back, Crowley would get what he needed. If she wasn't; there was no deal. What if Samandriel didn't restore Castiel's powers or let him out of Heaven? How was he to know that God had granted him a pardon? If Castiel wasn't able to restore the girl, then they would avoid Hell on Earth… Samandriel went back to his now empty office and weighed his options.


	22. Chapter 22

4 days have passed since Crowley and Dean agreed on one week. We haven't heard from Castiel or Samandriel and I was starting to get really anxious. Dean and I were lying in the back yard; a blue and red plaid blanket was between us and the grass. I have my head against his chest and his strong fingers are weaving through my hair. "We could run away. Between the four of us, we have more than enough knowledge to keep them off our butt."

His chest vibrates as he chuckles. "We could but trust me when I say, we wouldn't last forever."

I sigh heavily, I know we wouldn't. I won't be lasting much longer in the state I am; I feel like I'm slipping away a little more each day. Luke's power was strong and I felt amazing the first couple of days but it's slowly fading and so am I. If we don't get Cas down here and get my body fixed, I won't be around much longer. I did my own calculations and figured out that when Crowley comes for Dean, Sam and Bobby, I would be invisible again. Just in time for a ride to Hell, great.

"Hey, you ok there?"

I shake my head against his chest, grabbing on to his side with my free hand. "I just wish Cas would get his feathery ass down here."

His lips press against the top of my head. "You and me both sweetheart."

"We might have to summon him, and Samandriel."

"I was thinking of summoning Samandriel at least. You said that Cas would fall and I don't want that for him. I don't think he would know what to do if he was a mortal."

"Well, why don't we do that then? Let's summon the little bastard."

"We will, tonight. I already have Sam setting up the sigils and Angel trap while Bobby is in town getting all the ingredients you don't have in your stock pile."

I push up to look down into his face, the sun has highlighted his hair and I can see every freckle on his warm skin. I trace my fingers along his jaw before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Why are you here then instead of helping them out?"

"I felt like you needed me more than they did. Besides, they're big boys; they know what they're doing."

"Can I tell you something?"

Dean pushes up to rest on his elbow, concern takes hold of his features. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't called Bobby about the bodies, he wouldn't have dragged you along and you wouldn't be facing another ride to Hell." I try and hide the wetness in my eyes but Dean doesn't miss it.

He reaches up to wipe away the stray tear and tucks some hair behind my ear. "This may not be the most ideal situation for us but here we are. So we're facing a ride to Hell, so what? We've faced a lot worse."

"But I haven't. Dean, I'm dead. I'm lying upstairs rotting away; I shouldn't even be here like this right now."

"But you are…"

"I'm not me Dean, you said it yourself. This isn't right."

He pushes off the ground completely and wraps his strong arms around me, pulling me tight against his chest; my fingers grab at his back. "I'm sorry I ever said that to you."

"But you're right…"

"Stop it, I was wrong. It's not perfect but we get to be together until Cas fixes you. We'll get you fixed and we'll get Crowley off our backs."

"If Crowley gets the herb, it's not going to end well… for any of us."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's just focus on getting you back in your body ok?" He pulls back to look down at me; his eyes are so bright and full of hope. When I nod in agreement, his lips pull into a half smile. "Good." Before I can even think, his mouth is on mine and it sends sparks shooting through my blood stream. I don't think I'll ever get used to this feeling. As the kiss deepens and intensifies, so does the pressure of his hands on my back. I feel his body respond to mine and revel in it; my insides are a big pile of goo right now and all I want is to feel every last inch of him.

Just as we're about to fall against the ground, some classic rock song interrupts us; Bobby is calling Dean. His fingers tug the phone out of his pocket; he connects the call as he rips his mouth away from mine. "This better be good."

I let out a soft whine / moan sound and keep myself occupied with his ear and neck.

"Ren's contact in town doesn't have one ingredient here."

"Why can't it ever be simple when it comes to these Angels?"

"There's a store a couple towns over, it's going to take me a couple hours just to get there."

"So we might not be able to do any summoning tonight?"

"It all depends on the store and if they have the root we need."

Dean growls, a mixture of frustration and arousal. "Great… well we gotta have it."

"Alright, I'll give a call if something comes up. Bye."

Dean disconnects the call and throws his phone on the blanket. "Woman, you are going to be the death of me…"

I look up at him with wide eyes and can't hide the playful smile. "Oh like you're complaining."

"You know I'm not. Listen, your guy in town doesn't have the root we need so Bobby has to head a few towns over."

I raise an eyebrow as my fingers drag down his chest and under the green over shirt he's wearing. "Whatcha wanna do while we wait?"

He gives an audible moan as he presses his fingertips into my hips. "I think you know what I wanna do… but –"

I feel my face fall, "but not until I'm fixed, right?" He dips his head in a curt nod and I mirror his action. I clear my throat as I push away and stand up. "It's uh, getting late. I'm sure you and Sam are hungry… steaks ok?" I don't wait for an answer; I just turn and jog toward the house. I don't know why I thought Dean would want me when I'm not whole. I feel a little bit of the power holding me together drain away the closer I get to the house. Cas better hurry up, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold it together. All I really want is for Dean to hold me; I want him to be the last thing I feel before I disappear again. I know that Cas will follow through, I've never had a reason to distrust him… he better not give me a reason now.

Castiel feels a bit odd watching over the two humans as they kiss. He tries to fight off the feeling that there are butterflies trapped in the confines of his stomach; it has been four days since Samandriel went and spoke with God. Samandriel had not come looking for the Angel nor was Castiel able to find him. The security at his office had been tripled and try as he might, Castiel could not gain access by other means. Time was running out for the humans he cared for most and Castiel had a feeling that his leader was stalling; but why?

He had asked other Angles in the garrison if they had seem Samandriel or God; he was met with resistance as well as judgment for his past behavior. It had not been an easy transition back in to Heaven. He felt he no longer belonged up here, he felt that he was impure and not worthy of his status. Since he had returned from Purgatory, he had been able to bury most of his emotions, but the ones he couldn't seem to get rid of was the guilt and shame. He had slaughtered most of his family all because he felt like he was doing the right thing; you know what they say about hindsight. He had let his Father down but that wasn't what troubled him the most; he had let Dean Winchester down.

Yes, he had gotten too attached to the Winchesters, Dean in particular but he didn't feel that punishment was necessary for that; there was no crime. He had seem many other Angels grow attached to their humans and they had gone unpunished. His humans had stopped the Apocalypse, he had even helped; he was proud of that. He was also proud of Dean and the role he played. Dean disregarded his own health and safety so that his brother wouldn't have to be alone at the end. The words he spoke had made it so Sam could push Lucifer to the side and succeed in throwing the Devil back into Hell for good.

After all that they have been through and after all that they have lost, why wasn't Deal allowed to have this one small thing? Castiel could see from Heaven that Dean and Serenity were soul mates; how Samandriel could not see that was beyond him. The energy the two gave off as their lips meet was so beautiful, Castiel couldn't describe it to a blind person if they asked; it was so beautiful and pure.

He watches as Dean takes a phone call and a few moments later, Serenity walks back to the house alone. He watches her stumble and can see the light shimmering off her skin fade just a little bit. Involuntarily, he reaches out to grab her and suddenly remembers he's on lock down. His strong hands ball into fists and before he knows where he's going, he appears just outside of a very large garden. There's an old white arch at the entrance and it's covered in purple lilacs; their perfume is faint and subtle. The beauty and sounds of the garden within call to him and his legs work on their own accord. It's not until he has reached the center of the massive garden that he realizes just where he is; God's first garden, Eden.

A deep voice pulls Castiel's attention away from the greener than green bushes; everything is brighter than it should be. "My Child, what can I do for you this lovely evening?"

It has been a while since Castiel had been in the presence of God and he was momentarily struck mute. "I'm sorry, please forgive my intrusion."

"Your apology is not necessary Castiel, I have been waiting for you to come."

"Y-you have?" The form turns to face Castiel and the Angel bows slightly at the waist, "my Lord."

God removes his gardening gloves and tucks them into his back pocket as he move closer to the trench coat wearing Angel. "There is something weighing heavily on your mind Castiel, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is. I was hoping Samandriel had already been to see you."

The Creator clears his throat softly and his features smooth. "Samandriel was here 4 days ago, yes. Has he not found you yet?"

"He has not. I have also been denied access to see him as well."

"Hm, that sure does make things a bit more interesting now doesn't it?"

"When Samandriel had spoken with you, what did he say?"

"He had asked about soul mates."

"What was your response, Sir?"

"My response was that yes, I had created a pair of soul mates. They are needed, their children are needed if the human race wishes to continue with their existence."

"B -but she's dead."

"You haven't gone down there to repair her?"

"No Lord, as I said, Samandriel never found me after your meeting."

"Why that little…"

"She called him a sniveling little waste of Angel wings." Castiel couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

God's eyes went wide and out poured a laugh that was so deep and rich, it feels like velvet inside Castiel's head. "That's a good way to put it.

"I'm sorry to ask Sir, but will I fall?"

"Will you fall?"

"If I leave now, will I fall?"

God places his large hands on the Angel's shoulders and looks deep into his bright blue eyes. "You most certainly will not fall when you leave."

"My powers? I tried using them after Alistair killed Serenity but there was nothing."

"I'm not sure what Samandriel did to your powers, but it wasn't by my will." God closes his eyes briefly and Castiel feels a warmth in the pit of his stomach and it spreads through his body, out towards his fingers and toes. There's a bright light as the power radiates out of him and even though it feels like it took a long time; it was over in a matter of seconds. "Your powers have been restored Castiel."

Castiel flexes his fingers and spreads his hands out in front of his face, they look… different; he feels different. "What about Samandriel sir?"

"I will take care of Samandriel. You are free to leave." There's a gleam in God's eyes as he winks at Castiel. He heads deeper into the garden and the Angel can hear a low melodic whistle. As Castiel watches the form get swallowed by the shrubbery, he notices his surroundings start to change. The brightness and beauty of Heaven starts to fade and is slowly replaced by the darkness that is the forest surrounding the Harker property. To the North is a pole barn and there are bright lights coming from the front door; he had seen Sam setting up the Angel trap there.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam is finishing the incantation while Bobby and Dean are taking care of the rest of the ritual; the book states that roughly 5 people were needed but the three of them could handle it. Just as Sam finishes the last syllable, Cas bursts through the open front door and watches as Samandriel abruptly appears in the center of the circle. His dark brown eyes are wide and full of fear as he gains his bearings and takes in his surroundings. All eyes are drawn to the unexpected visitor, Dean is the first to say anything. "Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to do your bidding."

The small leather book in Sam's hands almost falls into the holy oil fire that is holding Samandriel hostage. "I'm confused. I thought you were a prisoner up there."

Cas moves close enough to the fire to feel the heat, he remembers when he was trapped in a circle just like this. "I was, you would have to ask Samandriel as to why."

"Castiel, I'm sorry! I was only doing what I thought God wanted me to do."

"That's a lie Samandriel. I spoke with God and this was not his will."

"You spoke with God?"

"I did Samandriel, and He had a lot to say. Let me ask you a few questions. Do you know that it is God's will that this girl be raised from the dead? Do you know that it is God's will that these two not be separated, by anything?"

"Yes Castiel, I am aware."

"Then why would you keep me locked up in Heaven and powerless?"

"I was scared."

"Scared of what, Samandriel?"

"Who do you think God would be angry with if you went rogue? Me! I would be punished for you losing your way again."

"I told you Samandriel, I will not stray again. I have apologized in more languages and more times than I can even count. I do not understand what more you want from me."

"Perfection Castiel, we are to be perfect."

"Perfection cannot be attained Samandriel. The humans that are in our care are nowhere near perfect, yet we love them and care for them. Who are you to demand perfection?"

"We are different they them Castiel, can't you see that? God holds us to a higher standard this His precious humans. We are to be looked up to, we are to be the reflection of God himself and we are to be perfect!"

Dean's voice invades their conversation. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble man, but if you seek perfection, you might want to look someplace else. How did you get here Cas?"

"I was speaking with God and as He walked away, I was transported here; about 100 yards South. I had watched Sam set up the circle and saw the light from the forest. I knew you would be in here."

Dean wraps his arms around the Angel and pats his back. "It's good to see you buddy."

Cas places his hands awkwardly on the back of his favorite charge. "It is good to see you too, but where is Serenity?"

"She wanted to lie down after dinner."

"Her light is fading Dean, the power that gave her physical form is evaporating."

Sam, Dean and Bobby put down the objects in their hands and start piling out of the pole barn. The flames are hot against Cas's back and Samandriel calls out to the Angel. "You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

Cas looks up to see a section of the roof is open, allowing the rays of the moon to seep in. His strong hand grabs the handle of the door, "What's it look like, boss?" He pulls the door closed behind him as a grin pulls at his lips. He jogs up behind the three men as they lead him into the house.

Serenity is spread out on the couch, her long red hair looks like a curtain as it pools onto the floor. Dean sits down next to her and places his hand on her shoulder, shaking slightly. "Ren baby, you gotta wake up now." She struggles against his grip and moans, Dean leans down closer to hear ear. "Someone is here for you, Cas came back and he's going to fix you."

Her voice is soft, yet Cas can hear it at the back of the room. "I don't want to be fixed."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah I do Dean. You don't want me the way I am, why would you want me in a rotting body?"

Dean looks up at Sam and Bobby, Cas can see the blood rush to his face in embarrassment. "I do want you baby, we just need to fix you first."

Serenity sits up suddenly and Dean all but falls off the couch. "I'm not BROKEN Dean, I'm DEAD."

Dean places his large hands over Serenity's, his knees on the wooden floor. "I know you are but you don't have to stay dead. Please… please let Cas put you back."

"I don't know Dean, I'm not sure I want to come back."

"What do you mean you don't want to come back?"

Serenity closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, Cas watches as her shimmer fades a little more. "I'm tired Dean, just please let me go."

"Dean, I hate to interrupt but if I don't get her soul back in her body before she fades, I'm not sure I can save her."

Bobby whirls around to face Cas. "What did you say?"

Cas points at Serenity. "The power that made her physical is giving off a shimmer, a light that started to fade from the moment it touched her. Once it's gone, I don't know where she'll go or if I can get her back. I can heal her now, but only with her blessing. If she doesn't want it, I can't do it."

Shock takes over Dean's face and he reaches up to hers, drawing her gaze to him. "You hear that? We could lose you forever if you don't say yes. I would lose you forever. Bobby would lose you forever."

Cas walks up behind Dean and places his hand on her leg. "Serenity, this doesn't just affect Dean if you choose not to come back."

Her large eyes meet the Angel's with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I spoke with God and he has a plan."

Tears start to stream down her face and she works frantically to sweep them away. "A plan? A PLAN?! Did His plan include ripping my parents away from me? Did His plan include me having to fight for my life and watch those that I love die? Tell me Cas, what is His plan?"

Cas leans down and whispers into her ear, something that no one else in the room can hear except for her. When he pulls back, her eyes are dry but wide enough that he can see white surrounding the irises. "Now tell me Serenity, what do you want?"

The other three men exchange confused and worried looks as Serenity ponders her next words. Dean is beyond curious as to what Cas whispered in her ear but first thing's first; he wants to hear her answer. It doesn't take long before she's ready to speak, her voice is soft and cracks with emotion. "I want to be saved."

Dean stands and moves out of the way as Serenity lifts her arms like a child; Cas has her in his grip in the blink of an eye and starts to head upstairs. Dean is following closely, holding her long hair so it doesn't get stepped on. "Sam and Bobby, if you could please grab a bucket and some wet towels and meet us upstairs, we can get this show on the road."

The smell of rotting flesh is pungent as the door is opened and Dean fights the urge to throw up. He has been around his fair share of dead bodies, but they tend not to hang around long afterwards. Cas moves to the bed and lowers Serenity next to her dead body; Dean feels like he's in the way so he just stands back and watches as the Angel moves around the room. Sam and Bobby enter with their arms full of wet towels and buckets. "Place the bucket on the floor there and the towels will go on the dead body."

The two men hurry with their tasks and stand back, watching with wide eyes as Cas removes his trench coat and rolls the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows. He moves gracefully between the two Serenity's, the dead one to his left and the sleeping one to his right. He places a hand on each of the stomachs before catching Dean's fearful gaze. "This is new to me Dean but I will do everything I can."

"What are the buckets and towels for?"

"The bucket is for Serenity when I place her soul back in her body, she might not react well to it and the towels are to help stabilize her body temperature. She's been dead for 4 days Dean, her body is cold and rotting from the inside out. Hopefully I'll be able to fix everything."

"Hopefully?"

"I've brought people back from the dead before, I fixed your body when I raised you from Hell but I've never dealt with something like this."

Dean nods before sitting down in the chair next to the bed, his fingers itch to take the Serenity on the right's hand and hold on for dear life. He's not sure what he's going to do if this doesn't work. It should though, Cas was able to raise Dean's soul from Hell; this shouldn't be too difficult right?

Cas dips his head and closes his eyes, words that cannot be understood by the human ear are uttered and his shoulders start to shake with the strain. His hands, followed by his wrists and his forearms start to sink into the stomachs of Serenity. He doesn't stop until his hands are wrapped around each of their hearts and his elbows are resting on their spines. There's an explosion of vanilla and honey in the air as a dull white light starts to emanate from the point of entry and with the utterance of each new word, the light gets brighter. Cas' voice gains volume and strength and there's a high pitch feedback sound that gains in volume the brighter the light gets. It finally becomes too much and the men have to close their eyes.

When the light begins to filter in through the skin of their eyelids, forearms are the next thing used for protection. Just when it feels like blood is going to start pouring out of their ears, everything stops. The only sound in the sudden quiet is the rapid beating of Dean's heart. For the briefest of moments, Dean wonders if he has gone deaf; he can see Sam and Bobby's lips moving but their voices are muffled.

Cas is no longer on the bed, he is across the room with his back against the wall and he's covered in sweat and blood from both elbows down. Dean reaches the Angel first. "Cas? Buddy, you ok?"

Cas is winded and finds it difficult to fill his vessel's lungs with enough oxygen. "I – I think so, yes. It is done, but I think I may have overexerted myself."

Sam is next to Dean with a spare towel and wipes the sweat off Cas' forehead. "What do you need?"

Cas takes the towel from Sam and starts to rid the blood from his skin. "I need to rest. Is there someplace I can lie down?"

Dean nods to Sam and they work to get the Angel off the floor and into the bedroom next door. After they get him settled they share worried looks before walking back into Serenity's bedroom. Bobby is next to the bed, holding her hand and pushing her dull red hair off her forehead; there is only one body and it's lying on the left side of the bed. Sam stands behind Bobby with a large hand on his shoulder while Dean moves to the other side of the bed; sitting next to Serenity, he grabs her cold and clammy hand.

15 minutes have passed and she is still unconscious. Dean looks down at the frail looking hand in his much larger, calloused one and is shocked to find that all the bruises and cuts have disappeared. He looks up to find the same shocked expression on Sam and Bobby's face; her body was being repaired. The men can see the ligaments, muscle and veins repairing themselves before finally being covered with skin; it is an extremely slow process as there are hundreds of injuries. After all the cuts are mended, the lividity marks on the back of her body start to disappear along with any bruising that was coloring her skin.

Dean looks at Bobby and Sam, "Son of a bitch did it." Bobby nods in agreement as a rogue tear strays down his cheek and they all watch as Serenity's skin color starts to change. It goes from beyond pale white to having just been kissed by the sun, her lips and cheeks flush with color and her hair regains its fire red brilliance from the roots down. But she doesn't wake up and that makes Dean's heart hitch in his chest.

Bobby can see the fear taking hold of Dean and he reaches out to the younger man. "Give her time boy."

"How much more time could she need? She's been gone for 4 days, you would think she'd be jumping out of this bed."

"She has also been living outside of her body for those 4 days, something neither have us have experienced before."

"It's been 2 hours since Cas worked on her." Dean's eyes wander up to his younger brother.

"Dean, her body has improved, that's a huge step right now. We have no idea what's going on inside or how long that will take."

Dean's voice is deep and he suddenly feels so tired. "I know Sammy I'm just worried about her. What if her resistance before is preventing her from coming back completely?"

Sam shrugs in confusion. "It could have something to do with it, we just need to give her time. You heard her downstairs, she was tired; maybe she needs a good night sleep."

The three men all nod at each other and after sitting for another hour, Sam and Bobby shuffle quietly out of the room. Dean removes his hiking boots and lies down next to Serenity. Resting on his right side, he places his head next to hers and breathes in the vanilla and honey that seems to be coming off her skin. He grabs her hands and places them on her stomach; smiling when he feels her stomach move up and down with her breathing. Exhaustion takes hold and it's not long before he is falling down the dark tunnel of sleep.

Cas leans down and whispers into my ear, something that no one else in the room can hear except for me. "I can fix everything about you Serenity. The 6 inch knife assault you took to the stomach when you were 22, you needed to have a complete hysterectomy; I can rebuild you. You will marry Dean and you will have as many children as you want. Your children will save the world; that is His plan for you. All He wants is for you to be happy." When he pulls back, my eyes are dry but wide enough that I know he can see white surrounding the irises. "Now tell me Serenity, what do you want?"

The other three men exchange confused and worried looks as I ponder my next words. I see the curiosity on Dean's face; he wants to know what Cas whispered in my ear but first thing's first; he wants to hear my answer. It doesn't take long before I'm ready to speak, my voice is soft and cracks with emotion. "I want to be saved."

As soon as I feel his strong arms pull me off the couch, everything goes black. I struggle internally against the darkness, suddenly afraid that I won't be coming back.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Cas?" I hear my voice echo in the large space and I reach out with my hands, my feet shuffle along the hard floor as I move towards… nothing. "Please don't leave me here! I – I don't want to stay. I'm sorry I said I didn't want to be fixed, please!"

I suck in a deep breath when there's a searing pain in my stomach. I place my hand against the soft skin and I'm surprised when I don't feel something poking out. Any air I have in my lungs escapes as the pain moves higher in my body until I feel something grab hold of my heart; I let out an ear piercing scream as the thing gripping my heart squeezes. My knees buckle and I'm on the floor writing in pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a light. It starts out small but quickly gets larger and brighter. There's someone chanting in a language I can't recognize and as the light gets brighter, the voice gets louder. Just as I feel like I'm going to explode from the inside out, everything stops. The chanting, the light and the pain are all gone.

Instead of the dark room, I'm in water; deep down and it's dark, I can't tell which way is up. My lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen when a familiar light catches my eye and I swim towards it; praying hard that it's the surface. The light gets larger and brighter and I can feel myself getting closer to passing out. My lungs are screaming at me to breath and just as I'm about to take a large mouthful of water, I break through the surface; gasping for air, I let out a scream full of fear.

I sit up suddenly, feeling as if my insides are made of fire and ice and I scream louder and longer than I have ever screamed before. I don't hear Dean next to me calling out my name, I don't feel his hands on my face trying to get me to look at him and I don't see or hear Sam and Bobby barge in the room. I just feel the pain as my insides finish rebuilding themselves. I scream until I can't scream anymore and then from deep down I find that I can scream some more.


	24. Chapter 24

The high pitch, blood curdling screams yank Dean out of a dream full of kissing and skin touching skin; his heart pounds against his chest like a jack hammer. Serenity is sitting up in bed, her eyes are open and there are screams full of pain and agony filling the room. He straddles her legs and places his face in front of hers but her eyes are unfocused and unseeing. His strong hands shake her slim shoulders and he's yelling her name, fear taking hold of him.

Sam and Bobby barge in the room with their hands over their ears. Sam tries getting Deans attention by yelling but his voice is drowned out by the constant screams. Dean turns around at the feel of Bobby's hand on his shoulder; his eyes are wide and full of confusion. The older man nods before reaching out a hand and striking Serenity across the face. The sudden silence is a welcome reprieve and Serenity goes limp in Deans arms; he gently sets her back on the bed.

The three men walk out of the room and down to the kitchen, it's the dead of night and it has started to snow; small flakes dance slowly from the dark sky. Dean elicits a loud yawn as his brother sits down across the table. "What happened up there?"

"I don't know. After you two went to bed, I did too and the next thing I know, she's sitting up as stiff as a board and screaming. She sounded like she was in pain."

Bobby grabs some water for the three of them and takes a place at the table, he runs his hand over his face trying to wipe away the sleep. "Maybe she was. We saw her body healing itself from the outside, we didn't get to see what it was doing on the inside. I can't imagine it would be a pleasant feeling."

"No, I guess it wouldn't be." Dean shifts in his seat as his fingers dive through his pillow formed hair.

"Dean, she'll be alright."

"I know Sam."

"What's eating at you then?"

"I – I'm scared."

"You're scared?"

"I don't really know what I'm feeling right now. We've been through a lot more in the last few months than we've been through in a long time. We thought this was going to be a simple werewolf case and we find out there are creatures that pre-date Hell hounds and it turns out I have a soul mate."

"I thought you were accepting of that, that you felt like you couldn't live without her?"

"I can't but it's still a huge pill to swallow."

"What are you going to do, Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"After she wakes up and she's completely yours again, are you going to stay here with her or…" Sam lets his voice trail off as he watches his older brother realize what he's getting at.

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. I don't think I'll stop hunting, if that's what you're getting at."

"I knew you'd say that…" A tired sigh fills the room.

"What are you getting at Sam?"

"Are you going to stay here? Should I go back with Bobby?"

Bobby shrugs his shoulders, "my house is your house kid, you know that."

Sam nods in appreciation in Bobby's direction, his eyes not leaving Deans. "Is this it?"

Dean doesn't hide the shock that blazes across his face. "Why would it be the end? Just because I found someone?"

"I didn't mean it like that Dean."

"Well that's how you said it."

Sam spreads his long fingers against the soft wood of the table and sighs softly. "I – I wouldn't mind stopping."

Deans brows furrow together. "Stopping what?"

Sam lifts his large hazel eyes to his older brothers deep green ones. "Hunting. We stopped the Apocalypse and we defeated the Leviathans. We've been going non-stop like gang busters since you got out of Purgatory and honestly, I'm tired Dean. You got lucky finding Serenity, but what about me?"

"Oh, you mean Amelia?" Dean tries to hide the snarl in his voice without success.

Anger splashes across the younger brothers' face. "Not necessarily but even if I did, so what Dean?"

"No, I'm not doing this now Sammy. I don't know what is going to happen but I do know that I love her and I'm staying with her wherever she goes. If she wants to stay here and go back to her job then yes, this will be my new base. If she wants to head out on the road with me or us, then that's what we'll do. Besides, I'm sure she would have no problem with you staying here; you're my brother, you're family and nothing means more to her than family." Deans gaze moves from Sam to Bobby and they both nod at each other. "She would have no problem with all of us staying here."

Dean turns his attention to the ceiling as the floorboards creak; Serenity is on the move. His long legs push his body away from the table and up the stairs three at a time.

The room is dark and blurry and it's a struggle for my eyes to focus; I sit up slowly and suck in a breath as my weary muscles protest against the movement. As I rub at my eyes with the palms of my hands, I rack my brain and try to remember how I got up here wearing only a black satin sheet. I use the end table for leverage as I stand on shaking legs; smiling when I don't fall flat on my face. I use the wall for assistance and move towards the bathroom since I have the feeling that I am in desperate need of a shower.

As the hot water washes over my skin I realize that there are giant holes in my memory. I remember everything until I died and that's when it gets fuzzy. I was with Dean and then I wasn't, I was in an office with two Angels and then I wasn't, I was with Dean again but it was different; I wasn't dead but I was. An Angel came down from Heaven and gripped me by the heart and soul, I swallow hard as I place my shaking hand against my chest. I look down at my stomach where I had felt his hand enter and there was nothing, no blemishes to indicate someone had been digging inside of me.

"I can rebuild you. You will marry Dean and you will have as many children as you want. Your children will save the world…" A deep and gravelly voice invades my thoughts and I feel my hands press against my lower stomach. Deep down I know, I just know that even though it's been 10 years since I was brutally assaulted, I would be able to have kids.

I finish my shower and after wrapping my hair in a towel and drying off, I head into the bedroom on slightly sturdier legs. I step into a pair of matching purple undergarments, a pair of loose fitting jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt. I am back in the bathroom, bent at the waist and towel drying my hair when my bedroom door flies open and smacks against the wall behind it.

"REN?!" A voice full of exhaustion and concern fills the room.

My heart leaps into my throat as adrenaline surges through my blood stream; Dean. Heavy footsteps move around the bed and towards the bathroom as I find myself rooted to the floor. I'm pretty sure my nerves match my hair; messy and out of control. He enters the doorway and it's as if I'm seeing him for the first time all over again.

His jeans are loose and very well worn, probably his favorite pair; they're wrinkled as if he slept in them. The black t-shirt clinging to his chest and stomach is wrinkled as well and it does little to hide the muscle definition. His dirty blonde hair is pointing every which way and my palms itch to run through the soft strands. His dark green eyes are surrounded by black circles, a sign he has been getting even less than his "normal" 4 hours a night. I feel my eyes fall to his full lips and there's a tug in the pit of my stomach, it feels as if electricity is flowing through my veins and the only thing that will cause to subside is him.

One moment he's standing in the door frame and in the next, he's in front of me; having crossed the room in three strides of his long legs. His hands are in my hair and his lips are against mine a split second later. The taste of him elicits a moan and I press my body against his, my arms loop around his waist while my hands grab at his back; pulling him closer to me if possible. The firmness of his body against mine sends another rush of adrenaline through my bloodstream and I find it very difficult to keep myself from ripping his clothes off and taking him in the bathroom.

I pull my mouth from his and work hard to fill my lungs with oxygen; his dark green eyes bore into mine and any oxygen left in the room feels as if it's sucked out the window. My eyes flick down to his kiss swollen lips as he speaks. "Don't you ever leave me again, you got that?" His voice is thick with arousal and need.

I suddenly feel playful as I suck my bottom lip between my teeth. "What are you gonna do, spank me?" I turn around in his grip, his strong fingers press into my hips as my backside settles against his groin. He lets me finish brushing my hair before he spins me around; his eyes are an even darker shade of green than before and I don't have to guess what is going through his mind.

I suck in a breath through my teeth as his strong hands slide against my butt and my feet are no longer on the floor. I grab onto his shoulders as my legs work on their own accord and wrap around his waist, feet hooking behind him inadvertently pressing our bodies closer together. His eyelids flutter closed as he tries to stifle a moan and I find myself longing to attack his neck with my lips. He doesn't open his yet, but he starts the journey back to the bedroom and it feels like there's a thousand fireworks exploding in my body as our bodies shift against one another. I can't contain myself as he walks; I attack his neck and jaw, working my way back to his mouth.

We fall to the bed in a mess of limbs and get lost in another earth shaking, soul shattering kiss. Our clothes seem to melt away and his hands are everywhere and nowhere at the same time. My own hands seem to mirror his, touching everything they can and it feels like it's not enough; I want to feel more of him. He tears his mouth away from mine just enough to gaze down at me, his eyes are hypnotizing and I feel myself get lost in them. His hips shift and I feel his length enter me almost painfully slow; it's not until our hips touch that his eyes close and he rests his forehead against mine.

A deep moan climbs out of his chest and it sends shivers along my spine, I feel myself stretch to accommodate his size and can't stop a whimper as it escapes. His eyes fly open and with a growl, he claims my lips once more and starts moving slow at first before working up to an almost fevered pace. It's not long before the pressure starts to build, I'm not going to last too much longer and neither is he. I feel him quiver inside just as I jump off the cliff of ecstasy. I bite his shoulder to muffle the scream while he buries his face in my neck; his breath hot against my skin with a shout.

We lie together, our skin is covered in a sheet of sweat and our lungs work to regain normal oxygen intake. Dean shifts to my side and I can't stop a shiver as I feel suddenly empty. I turn on my side, pressing my body against his and set my leg across his; my fingers draw lazy circles on his chest and stomach. I give a content sigh before placing a kiss against his collar bone, my mind wandering back to what he said earlier. "I promise to do everything in my power not to leave you again, as long as you'll do the same."

I feel his long fingers against my back, mirroring mine against his chest. He turns his head and there's a serious look on his face. "God himself would have to get rid of me."

Sam and Bobby watch as Dean bolts out of the room and up the stairs as a small smile tugs at the corners of Sams mouth. Bobby gives his head a shake before his eyes drift to the younger man sitting next to him. "Dean's right you know."

"Yeah? About what Bobby?"

"Staying here. Serenity's not one for kicking someone out."

One of Sams hands dives through his long hair as he sighs. "I know that."

"Well then what's bothering you boy?"

"Right now it's the deal with Crowley. Dean got his girl back and now we have to hand over this game changing herb."

Bobby moves awkwardly in his seat. "Maybe the herb is so old that the spell won't even work."

"But what if it does? Are we going to have another Apocalypse on our hands? You know Crowley, he'll do what it takes to keep his title."

"I'm not sure boy, but whatever happens, I know we can handle it."

"I meant what I said about wanting to quit."

Bobby pushes back from the table and stands behind Sam, his hands resting on the much larger shoulders. "I know you do, I've known it since before you got out of the pit. Who knows, maybe you will get to." Bobby gives his shoulders a squeeze before heading in the same direction Dean went.

Sam sits for a while at the table drinking the rest of the water before getting up, his back protests slightly as he stretches. There is a slight draft in the old house as the snow starts to fall thicker and in the full moon it is gorgeous; looks like glitter is falling from the Heavens. Sam starts a fire in the front sitting room and lays back on the couch, a balled up sweatshirt acting as a pillow. He tucks a hand under the back of his head while his long legs dangle off the end of the plush couch.

He wasn't going to admit this to anyone, especially Dean but he is jealous. Sam is jealous of the sudden and intense relationship his older brother has with Serenity; he wants an all-consuming love too. Sure, Sam had a great time earlier this year with Amelia and he had loved her while they were together but he knew they weren't going to make it and not just because Dean clawed his way out of Purgatory. Sam knew deep down that he belongs with someone like Serenity that could handle the hunting lifestyle; someone that had experienced it firsthand. As the fire spreads its warmth through the room, Sam feels his eyelids grow heavy and his breathing grows labored. Just as he falls into a sea of unconsciousness, a spunky woman with curly long brown hair pops into his mind; someone he hasn't thought about in almost 5 years. A whisper of her name is drowned out by the crackling fire and a smile takes his lips hostage.

Bobby walks slowly and quietly up the stairs, he knew that once Dean and Serenity were in the same room after her being healed, they would want some quality time together and he did not want to disturb them. The door to her room was wide open and he risks a glance into the dark room; there are two forms wrapped around each other on the bed, sleeping. A lopsided smile spreads over the older mans lips and he pulls the door shut, praying the old hinges don't squeal. He strips out of his jeans and red and white flannel shirt, leaving on the grey undershirt and boxers to sleep in. His brain seems to not realize the body is tired and craves just a few hours of sleep; there are many things that run rampant through his thoughts and there's nothing he can do but give in.

He is more than glad that Cas was able to heal Serenity, he's not sure what he would do if he had to burn her body in a hunters' funeral; she was like his daughter and you're not supposed to bury your children. If there was one thing he wasn't expecting out of this trip was to have Dean fall head over heels in love; let alone with Serenity. She had been the most stubborn and independent little girl he had ever known; so much like her Mama and Dean, they were perfect for each other. He can't help but chuckle lightly when scenarios of their possible arguments pop into his thoughts.

They would need to get a hold of Crowley soon now that Serenity is back and Bobby didn't like the thought of Crowley having any more power than he already did; but a deal is a deal. They could just kill him but the thought of some other lower level demon getting their filthy claws on the throne puts a sour taste in his mouth. For all the evil Crowley had done, he was better than the alternative; he had served his time and clawed his way up the ranks and honestly, he deserved it. Just don't let anyone else know it. He would wait and see how the situation played out when the time came.

Sam… Sam was worrying Bobby. He knew the boy wanted out, hell he never wanted in in the first place. John and Dean always pulled him back just when he started to have some sort of a normal life. If anyone deserves to have a normal life, it's these two boys. They have sacrificed and lost so much, so much more than humanly possible and yet they were both still standing. The strength these two boys contained at times made Bobby jealous. Sure, he came back from having to kill his own wife but that just about broke him; he never let anyone see just how close he was to putting a bullet in his own head.

When this deal was over, he would do whatever he could to help these boys have a normal life; Serenity too. They would get married, have normal jobs and have a gaggle of kids. Bobby could close down Singer Salvage and maybe build a house on the Harker property; with Serenity's blessing of course. Maybe he would even give Jody a call one of these days; he could still feel her lips on his if he thought about it hard enough. As soon as she enters his mind, all other thoughts and problems are pushed to the side and he finally drifts off to sleep.

A stiffness in my neck starts to eat at my dreams; I am lying on my stomach while Dean is straddling my back, his long fingers pushing into the bare skin of my shoulders after a long day at the office. There is light peeking in through the curtains and after I get my eyes to focus I find I'm completely wrapped in the limbs of Dean Winchester. I am currently on my right side with my back pressed against his chest, my neck is resting on his right bicep while his arm is hooked around my chest and his left arm is wrapped around my waist; fingers pressing hard against my tender flesh and his legs are completely intertwined with mine. His face is completely buried in my hair and with each exhale his lips brush against the nape of my neck.

There's pressure building on my bladder and my muscles start to twitch with the anxiety of feeling trapped. I move as slow and quietly as I can since I know he hasn't slept much over the past couple weeks. Once out of the confines of Dean, I go to the bathroom, give my teeth and hair a quick brush before tossing on some black pajama shorts and Deans discarded shirt from a few hours ago. Dean shifts in his sleep, making an almost disappointed sound when he finds his arms empty; rather than waking, he pulls a pillow against his chest and buries his face in it. I hold in the giggle that's bubbling in my throat and take in one last lingering look before closing the door behind me.

I pad barefooted down the stairs and through the living room, the dying fire and loud snoring of Sam catches my attention. His hair had fallen into his face sometime during the night and his long limbs are hanging awkwardly off the couch. I lean over and brush the soft strands off his forehead being careful not to wake him. A shiver runs along my exposed skin before I add a few logs to the fire, stoking it back to life.

I head into the kitchen and busy myself with making a pot of coffee; taking stock of the food situation as it brews on the counter; I really need to go grocery shopping. I fill a large mug and add milk before I stand at the back door and survey the newly fallen snow. At first glance, it looks undisturbed but as I look closer, there's a path about 20 feet from the porch of very large paw prints; Mithra? Someone behind me clears their throat softly and it startles me; Sam.

I can't stop from smiling as I all but run to him after setting my coffee down of course. He wraps his long arms around me, me feet are no longer touching the floor as he gives me a giant bear hug. "Hey shorty, I'm glad to see you up and about." He plants a kiss on my cheek before setting me back on my feet.

I return the friendly kiss and reach up to brush his hair out of his eyes. "You have no idea how good it is to see you Sam." There's something in his dark eyes that worries me, I can't put my finger on it but I have a feeling something isn't right. "You want a cup?" He nods and takes a seat at the table, I slide into the chair next to him and bump his elbow with mine. He gives a chuckle and all but pushes me over with a return bump. We sit in silence for the most part over the next hour, watching the sun rise higher in the sky and exchange small chit chat until I can't take it anymore. "Everything ok with you?"

He works hard to avoid my questioning gaze. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You tell me Sam. I can tell something's not right with you."

He draws in a long breath and lets it out slowly. "I'm worried about this deal with Crowley."

"We all are Sam, that's not what's really bothering you, is it?"

He drains his cup and moves to the sink to rinse it out. His hands rest on the edge and his head falls forward, his voice is just above a whisper. "I'm lonely."

My heart breaks when I hear the sadness in his echo of a voice and I move quietly behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and settling my cheek against his back. He lets me hold him for a few minutes before he moves to turn around forcing me away. I lean back against a chair and wait for him to be comfortable enough to talk.

"I don't know if anyone has told you, but while Dean was in Purgatory I was with someone, someone I loved a great deal. It wouldn't have worked though, it turns out the husband she thought she lost in war was alive and Dean had just come back. I was torn in two and I went to the person that needed me the most; my brother. We don't talk about the year he was down under a lot, he has a lot of resentment towards me for not looking for him or trying to get him out. I… I should have tried harder but I was so alone and I had no one to turn to –"

"Bobby?"

"I tried calling him a thousand times but I thought he would look at me different for not being able to save my brother, I don't know."

"You know he wouldn't have."

"Yeah, I know. And now Dean has you and he's so happy, the happiest I've ever seen him Serenity and honestly I'm jealous. I want what you guys have. I want someone to spend the rest of my life with and not have to worry about all the evil that's out there."

"Sam, you know that no matter what, evil is out there. There will always be something that goes bump in the night or howls at the full moon. We are lucky enough to have the knowledge to be able to stop those things before they kill anyone."

"Lucky? If that's what you want to call it! I just… I want to stop this crazy schedule we seem to be on and just take a break."

"I get it Sam, trust me I do. And you'll find someone that makes your heart race and stop all at the same time."

"I think I already have."

"So call her."

"I – I can't just call her, it's been like 5 years."

"Does Dean know about her?"

"He told me I should marry her."

"Do you know how she feels about you?"

"We kissed the last time we saw each other."

"Sam, you won't know until you call her, right? So, find her number, track her down, do whatever you need to do and get a hold of that woman."

A smile reaches his eyes for the first time in a long time. "Yeah, you think I should?"

"I know you should. It's obvious you cared for her back then and you should have done something about it then but for some reason, you didn't."

He leans forward and wraps his arms around me again, his lips press against the top of my head. Someone clearing their throat loudly from the doorway startles us. "Stop hitting on my girl." Dean tries to sound upset but there's laughter in his voice.

My heart starts to race when Sam releases me and I get a view of Dean. His hair is everywhere; both from the pillow and the time my fingers spent among them, black boxers adorn his legs and he has pulled on a grey t-shirt. Sam gives my shoulder a squeeze before heading back to the sitting room and I can feel the tension between the two brothers even though they give a nod and a smile to each other. Dean struts towards me and my heart kicks into overdrive; he has an animalistic look in his eyes and he reminds me of a tiger stalking its prey.

His lips are on mine in an instant and I'm responding with a fire I didn't know I had. We pull apart breathless and put our foreheads together. "Morning." His voice is deep and full of desire.

"Morning to you too."

"You snuck out on me."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't have to leave me."

"Dean, I had to pee."

A smile and laugh takes over his features and it's a good sight. "I guess that's a good enough excuse." He reaches around me to fill a cup with coffee leaving his neck exposed and I find the sight and smell of him is enough to get my blood flowing in all the right directions. I'm about to lay a kiss on his warm skin when he pulls away eliciting a small moan from me. I catch a smile spread across his full lips as he turns away, heading towards the table.

I let out a calming breath and realize there's something we need to talk about. "Dean, we need to call Crowely."


	25. Chapter 25

Green eyes with anger ablaze meet mine and I swallow reflexively; his brow furrows with frustration. "We don't even get one day."

"Dean, we don't even HAVE one day. Tomorrow is one week and Crowley is a stickler for the details."

He runs his hand over his face in frustration. "Yeah yeah yeah."

"Dean, this isn't something we can just blow off!"

"You think I don't understand that? I of all people know that this isn't something we can just blow off."

"I - I'm sorry Dean. I just meant that the sooner we get this thing done, the better."

"You know this is just the beginning, it won't ever be done unless he's dead."

"I know but right now, we don't have any other choice. I was thinking that I could make the exchange."

If I thought he there was anger in his eyes before, I was greatly mistaken. "NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let you."

"Dean, you're not my dad."

"This isn't up for discussion Serenity, you're not meeting with Crowley."

"This isn't your decision to make Dean. We're in this situation because of me, because of my family."

"This isn't your fault."

"It's all my fault!"

"I made that deal with Crowley, not you Ren."

"Damn it Dean, why can't you just let me do this?"

He sighs softly as he stands up and moves to stand in front of me; pushing some hair behind my ears before his hands rest on either side of my face. His eyes go from harsh and on fire to soft and understanding and I can feel his breath on my face as he talks. "I lost you once Ren, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. I'm not some damsel in distress that doesn't know how to take care of herself. My parents were hunters and I worked side by side with Bobby for years. Hell, it's in my blood, my ancestors killed Dracula! I know what I'm doing Dean. Please, please just let me do this."

He draws in a deep breath, holds it for a few heartbeats before blowing it out gently; his head nods in a resigned fashion before resting his forehead against mine. I rest my hands on the backs of his and squeeze gently, forcing him to look at me. "I won't let you do this alone but I'll stay out of sight and you signal me if it starts heading south. You got me?"

I nod softly and fell a hesitant smile tug at my lips. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me until this is over."

My fingers dance along his jaw, pulling up when they reach his chin, my eyes wander over his face; taking in all his features. The sunlight peeking in through the window behind me accentuates the freckles across his nose and cheekbones, his long eyelashes brush against his skin each time he blinks, there's a sparkle in his eyes and his tongue keeps peeking out to wet his bottom lip the longer I stare at him.

There's a familiar flutter in my stomach as the atmosphere around us changes and I can't stop myself. I stand on my tip toes and close the distance between our faces, pressing my lips against his. I pull his full bottom lip between my teeth and almost giggle when I feel his moan vibrate against my mouth. He reacts exactly the way I knew he would; one hand dives through my hair, grabbing a large amount and holds my head against his, his other hand roams along my back, his fingers sneak under the hem of my borrowed t-shirt.

Someone behind Dean clears their throat just as his hands slide behind me to cup my butt and lift me up onto the counter. A growl climbs out of Dean as he rips his mouth away and he turns to see who is interrupting. "Hey Bobby."

I feel my face get warm and I'm pretty sure it matches the red of my hair. I peek over Deans shoulder and feel the flush spread down my neck and chest. "You two might wanna think about getting a room."

I feel Deans chest vibrate as he chuckles, he kisses my forehead before reaching up to grab a coffee cup for Bobby. I let out a soft sigh when I feel the strength of his body leave mine, I have to clear my throat before I can speak. "Bobby, this is a room."

The older man chuckles wryly and accepts his coffee from Dean with a curt nod. "Girl, this may be a room but it's not the right room."

"Oh I beg to differ Bobby, any room is the right room." Dean winks quickly just as I have the urge to reach over and smack him in the back of the head.

Bobby takes care of it for me. "Boy, you better watch it."

I all out laugh. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

"You don't gotta apologize Ren, he's always been like this."

I swear I can see a hint of pink touch Deans cheek as he takes a large drink of his coffee. "Bobby, I am - uh going to be making the exchange with Crowley."

He just about spits the mouthful of coffee all over the table. "Over my dead body."

"You guys had the same reaction. But Bobby..."

"But nothin'! This isn't happening."

I stand next to Bobby and reach out to touch his bearded cheek. A large lump forms in my throat when I see his eyes fill with tears. I had seen this man cry only a handful of times; once when his wife died and the next when he opened the safe room door, telling me I was now an orphan. "Bobby, you are the next best thing to a father that I have and I will love and respect you until the day I die but I am doing this; with or without your blessing. I CAN do this. Please don't try and stop me." Every emotion runs over his face and the last one to take hold of his features is love. He leans his head into my hand and nods slowly, just once. "I am going to go and take a shower, get dressed and then we'll get a plan together for Crowley."

Sam walks out of the kitchen and nods at his older brother, the tension palpable. Serenity's words played over in his mind, you'll find someone that makes your heart race and stop all at the same time. This is exactly the way Sarah made him feel, even though it's been at least 6 years. He fired up his computer and started searching for her, almost frantically, like he needed to find her. Who knows, maybe he did need to, maybe she was the one he was destined to be with.

It didn't take long, 15 minutes maybe. She had a Facebook account and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her relationship status; single. She had moved from New York to Iowa a few years ago when she got married, a year later she became a widow when her husband died in a freak car accident. Benjamin Parker was 35, an accountant at Malcolm, Hudson and Parker for the last 15 years; partner for 7. His car slid on an icy patch just down the road from their house, he had worked late that night and was rushing home; it was their anniversary and Sarah had cooked a romantic meal for two.

Upon impact, his cars On*Star system dialed 911 and and ambulance and cop cars were dispatched to the site. He had bled out as they battled the icy and snow covered roads; a blizzard had struck the small town a few nights before and they were still reeling from it.

Sarah hadn't been seen much since the accident, withdrawing into herself and her home. Her friends had tried contacting her on her Facebook and Twitter pages but there had been little activity since the accident from Sarah herself; until 6 months ago that is. New self pictures of herself, uplifting quotes were shared from other pages; she seemed to be putting herself back out there. She was still living in Iowa, but the house had been sold; she lived in a one bedroom apartment on the other side of town. She had recently gotten a job at the local library.

Sam did a scan of the information section and there it was, her cell phone number and address. With slightly shaking hands, he punched the 10 digits into his cell phone and held his breath while the line connected and rang. It rang 6 times before switching to voicemail.

A smile pulls at his lips when her voice greets him. "Hi, you've reached Sarah. I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now but if you'll leave your name, number and a brief message, I'll call you back at my earliest convenience. Thank you."

"Uh, hi Sarah, it's Sam Winchester. I don't know if you remember me or not, but my brother Dean and I came to New York about 6 or 7 years ago; we helped you and your father with a painting. I - I know I never called you back after that, but a lot of things have happened. I know it's been a while but I'm sort of in the area and would really like to see you. I'm in Northern Minnesota on a case and I would really like to get together. Call me, please? 952-555-9376 my cell phone. Bye."

Bobby catches Sams eye as he walks through the room and towards the kitchen; clearing his throat when he reaches the doorway. Sam leans back against the couch and tosses his phone on the cushion next to him; a loud sigh fills the room. "She's not going to call you back man, don't get your hopes up."

His eyes flutter closed as memories of the last time he saw her assault his mind. He feels himself start to tumble down the long tunnel of sleep and doesn't fight it. Sarah, hair in braids and curls meets him on the other side with a bright smile and her arms open.

Sam is asleep as I walk through the room, the fire has almost died out; a few embers flicker here and there. He looks so much younger than his 32 years, all worry lines have been erased and I can tell he's dreaming, a pleasant one based on his smile. I pull a blanket up over him, I know their schedule and they don't get near as much sleep as they should; though you won't hear them admit it. I give his hair a run through with my fingers before heading up to take a shower.

I'll admit, I'm nervous about this meeting. Crowley is the King of Hell and he can make you suffer, especially if you don't stick to the deal. He didn't make Dean or myself sign a contract or kiss to seal the deal, but I'm not one to back out of a deal either. I just hope that when we come up with a plan, we can stick to it with minimal to no injuries.

I dress in black skinny jeans and cream cashmere sweater. Socks are next before a pair of black Harley Davidson motorcycle boots. I decide to let my hair air dry before tying it up in a knot. My boots fall heavy on the stairs as I walk and I'm greeted by Dean as he's sitting across from his sleeping brother. The computer is open and there's an almost proud smile on his lips.

I set myself next to him, my head falls to his shoulder; a Facebook profile on the screen with a lovely girl with raven hair and a smile that can light up a room. "Ooo, she's pretty! Who is she?"

Dean nods over the laptop to his still sleeping brother. "A girl I told him he should marry."

"Sarah?"

"You know about her?"

"Sam told me a little bit but not a lot. I think he could be in love with her."

Dean turns his head to lay a kiss on the top of my head, taking a deep breath of my vanilla shampoo. "You think so?"

"I do. What little he did say, there was something in his voice that said more than his words."

As if on cue, Sam starts to twitch in his sleep and softly whisper her name. Dean and I exchange smiles before heading back to the kitchen where Bobby is nursing his third cup of coffee and we start talking about the exchange.


	26. Chapter 26

While Dean takes a shower and gets ready for his part in the plan, Bobby and I get the site outside ready for the summoning. There is about 6 inches of snow that needs to be removed to give us access to the dirt below for the trap, the snow is piled off to the side of the barn where the horses are showing signs of unease. It bothers me slightly as I dig the sigils into the ground with my demon blade.

Bobby busies himself with hiding the cars, we want to make it look like I am all alone, that the Winchesters and Bobby aren't hiding in the wings as my back up. I was a Harker, this was something I could handle alone. Truth be told, I am scared out of my mind. Yes, I had done my fair share of hunting and striking down the big baddies in the dark but this was my first time back in the game in 5 years; I wasn't just dipping my toes in the water, I was jumping in head first.

Everything is in place and the sun is just starting its descent in the West, purples and pinks decorate the snow heavy clouds. All three men stand in front of me as I place the last ingredient in the bowl, all I need to do is strike the match and drop it in. Sam gives me a reassuring smile before he pulls me into a long armed hug; with a press of his lips against the top of my head, he disappears into the house and takes his place in the attic with his pistol, the clip filled with our new favorite bullets; devil's traps carved into the tips.

Bobby wraps his arms around me next and presses his lips against my cheek; his facial hair tickles my skin. I return the hug and kiss with a forced soft laugh. "This isn't goodbye old man."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. You know the signal?"

I pull back just enough to gaze into his eyes, they have seen far too much death and I can see the concern engraved in his features. "I got this Bobby."

He nods curtly before walking around the trap and into the barn. There is a window in the middle where I had converted an unused stall for storage. Bobby has two pistols for coverage, one is full of the engraved bullets and the other was something new; holy water filled bullets. They were an experiment that Abe and Johnathan had been working on but had never perfected. Bobby had somehow found the time to put together 20 of them; he had 10 while Dean had the other half.

A blurry Dean stands in front of me and there's a lopsided smile on his face, his hands clasp mine at our sides and I try really hard not to let the tears fall; it's over if I give in to the fear wrapping its long fingered grasp around my heart. As if he can feel what's going on inside, he presses his lips against my forehead. "We'll get through this Ren, ok? Nothing's going to happen to you, not on my watch."

I swallow the lump in my throat and blink rapidly. "I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared shitless."

His hands release mine and slide up my arms before stopping on both sides of my face. He stares hard into my eyes and I can feel my heart skip a beat. "If he moves an inch outside of that trap, he's dead." I nod against his grip before he leans down to kiss me fiercely, stronger than ever before and it leaves me breathless. My lips are suddenly cold and I watch as he struts in through the front door and shuts off all the lights before taking his place in the sitting room. A rifle cartridge full of holy water rounds is in his grasp with the demon blade almost burning a hole in its sheath at his right hip.

I reach into my fitted green army jacket pocket for the hundredth time, the herb hasn't disappeared. In the other pocket I have a small Ruger LCP 380 compact pistol loaded with devil's trap bullets and my demon blade in its sheath at the small of my back. I reach around the back of my head to tie up my hair into a high knot and blow out a long and deep breath, I was stalling. With shaking hands I strike a match and toss it into the ingredient filled silver bowl. With a bright flash and a gust of wind, Crowley appears in a cloud of black smoke and the sound of wings rubbing against rocks fills my ears.

"Hello love."

I try and hide the disdain that's taken hold of my tongue. "Crowley."

"It's good to see you up and about."

"Not sure I can say the same about you."

"Why the hostility love?"

"I don't like dealing with the Devil."

His hands come up in defense. "Hold on now, I'm far from the Devil."

"Oh right, you're just a Crossroads demon that struck when the iron was hot and weaseled your way up to the throne."

A playful smile takes his lips hostage and he can't stop the chuckle bubbling in his throat. "You got it. Say, where are Moose, Squirrel and Daddy Warbucks?"

My stomach somersaults and I swallow hard at the bile suddenly making an appearance. "They headed back to South Dakota."

Crowleys left eyebrow just about jumps off his forehead. "Really now? Good old Dean left his soul mate?"

"He had a few loose ends to tie up before moving in."

"So, you're all alone is what you're telling me?"

Maybe this isn't such a good idea, my hand twitches around the herb filled baggie in my pocket. "I guess so, yeah. Is that a problem for you?"

His eyes flick to each of the windows as if trying to peer into the darkness. "Not a problem for me. You, on the other hand…"

"A deal was made Crowley. I was under the assumption that we would walk away from this unscathed."

"You're young and naïve."

I'm not liking the sound of this one little bit and I find that I want to scream for help or pull the trigger on the gun I have aimed at him inside my jacket. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Had any good dreams lately?"

My brain starts screaming at me to run but I try and slam the door on the voice as I feel a wave of goose bumps flare along my skin. "Other than of having hot and wild sex with Dean, no."

"It was a werewolf that made you call Bobby wasn't it?"

"I thought it was a werewolf, yes. Where is this going Crowley?"

"But it just so happens that it's not a werewolf, that it was my hell beast doing the killing."

"Alistair had her under his control…" I feel my mind start to reel and figure out what Crowley is saying and I don't like where it's leading me.

A gravelly chuckle fills the dead air around us and it sets my hair on end. "He never had control of her. Yes, he wanted the throne and would do anything for it but it wasn't ever his idea."

The previously swallowed bile makes another appearance and it's harder to swallow this time. "It was you."

"And the prize goes to Serenity everyone." He claps his hands together almost in a mocking way.

"You knew that I had the herb."

"There have been whispers for almost 100 years that a Harker descendent was in possession of something powerful enough to bring Hell on Earth."

"You played us the entire time."

"It's what I do darling."

"What about the deal? You promised Dean that you would keep the beasts under control."

"And I plan on it, in the beginning."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself that you'll walk away from this."

"I don't want to sound cocky, but I'm sure I'll walk away from this. After all, you are in your own words, utterly and completely alone."

"Well, I don't want to sound cocky, but I'm a Harker; I can take care of myself."

"Enough chit chat woman, do you have the herb? I am getting the feeling that you're stalling."

I grip the bag and pull it out of my pocket, showing it to him in the fading sunlight. "How do you want to do this?"

"Let me out of here and give it to me."

"You sound almost desperate."

"Are you trying to break a deal with the King of Hell? You won't like the results if you do."

"Go ahead and maim or kill me, I got an Angel on hold that will just bring me back."

"Sorry love, but it's not your soul on the line. Wherever your boys are, they'll be mine if you muck this up." My brain starts screaming at me to get it over with and hand him the bag. I start inching towards the trap and something about the way he smiles stops me dead in my tracks. "Let me out of this trap first."

I can feel all four sets of eyes on me, three of them are also looking down the barrel of a gun. It feels like my tongue is diving down my throat, I swallow so hard; I drag my boot clad toe across the trap line. Crowley moves in a flash doing multiple things at once with his power. The herb has been removed and stuffed in his pocket, both of my hands are held at the small of my back with one of his hands and we are enclosed in a flurry of snowflakes. I struggle against his strength and find that he hasn't noticed I have a firm grip on the Ruger in my left hand.

I can hear the men yelling from their hiding places and there are shots being fired in our direction; missing their destinations. I also hear the faint and muffled sound of doors being pounded on, Crowley's left hand is spread out next to him, he's holding all their exits closed; doors and windows.

I hiss through my teeth as his fingers dig tighter into my wrists. "Let me go!"

Crowleys dark eyes move lazily over my face and I can feel them wander South. "You got spunk, I see why Dean's fallen in love with you."

"You got your herb Crowley."

"Yes, I do. What's to say I don't have a stipulation to our previously made deal?"

"And what would that be?"

"You."

There's a look of something on his face that twists my stomach and I have to hold back the ever present bile. "I'd kill myself before I let that happen." My heart has joined the bile and is working its way up my throat as I bend my left wrist back enough that I can feel the barrel of the gun press against my jacket. I had removed the safety and cocked it before putting it in my pocket right before the summoning.

"I can be pretty persuasive you know."

It's now or never, this has to end and I'm the only one that can end it. "Me too." My eyes clamp shut as I whisper something that is lost in the breeze of the snow storm surrounding us. It hurts my hand like Hell, but I squeeze the trigger and try not to scream in pain as I feel the bullet rip through my back and out my chest. My eyes open on their own accord just in time to see the shock register on Crowleys face. The bullet slams into his chest and we fall to the ground, his hand is still holding my hands against my back as the bullet has rendered him unable to move.

His accented voice is screaming obscenities as the snow starts to slowly drift to the ground; his power having been taken from him. There are doors slamming open and deep male voices coming from all directions around me. I've been shot before but never by my own hand; I think I might have miscalculated where I had aimed the barrel since I'm losing a lot more blood that I should be. For a doctor, you think I would know where not to shoot myself. I feel my eyes fall to the ground below us and the deep crimson blood starts to mix in with the pure white snow.

Dean is the first to reach me and works frantically to free me from Crowleys grasp; to no avail. He turns me over onto the ground and presses his hands against my open wound; blood pours through his fingers. "What did you do?!"

"What I had to do Dean, he wasn't going to leave without me." I feel weak, my instincts kick in and there are a thousand things running through my mind as to how I'll survive this.

"CAS!" Deans voice is filled with panic as the name spills over his lips. Sam and Bobby have somehow managed to free my hands from Crowley, I hear bones break as fingers are bent backwards and more obscenities fill the night air. "Sam, go and see what's taking him so long. Bobby, get towels. We need to get her downstairs and see what damage she did."

My heavy eyelids flutter closed a few times and before I know it, Bobby and Dean have packed towels against my wounds and are carrying me into the house and down to my make shift basement ER. The pain radiating from the entry and exit wounds is excruciating but for some reason, I'm not screaming. Sam comes thundering down the stairs moments after I'm laid out on the table. "He's gone."

"Son of a bitch! Looks like we're going to have to do this." The sound of my clothes ripping open is the last thing I hear before the darkness consumes me whole.


	27. Chapter 27

The bed that Sam and Dean had placed the exhausted Cas in was now empty and the shock shook Sam to the core. Cas had disappeared before but Sam had also never seen Cas in this bad of shape in the three years they had known the Angel. Sam runs as fast as his long legs will take him down the two flights of stairs after checking every other available room and finding nothing; not that he really expected to. He is in pretty good shape and should have been nowhere near out of breath, but fear dug its fingers into his heart and it seems to suck the air out of his lungs; he's almost breathless when he stumbles into the basement. "He's gone."

Dean and Bobby work furiously to stop the flow of blood pouring out of Serenitys wounds. "Son of a bitch! Looks like we're going to have to do this. Sam, go and get that bastard locked up. After you're done, can you find her phone? She might have someone that can help us with this; I think this just might be beyond our abilities." With a growl, Dean rips Serenitys jacket and previously cream cashmere sweater off, they fall to the floor with a wet smack.

Sam is up the stairs 3 at a time and skids to a stop next to Crowleys body; his accented voice fills the cool evening air. "What the HELL is going on?!"

"You messed with the wrong woman." A chuckle works its way up Sams throat as me moves awkwardly to move Crowley into the house. Crowley is as stiff as if someone had placed him in liquid nitrogen, Sam grunts; this is really a two man job. It's like moving a talking statue, all dead weight and heavy.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking of starting a fire and throwing you in it."

"WHAT?! You can't do that. I'm the K-"

"King of Hell, yeah we know Crowley, you don't seem to let anyone forget it."

"We had a deal!"

"And apparently, you tried to break it first."

"Bitch shot me. What the hell kind of bullets do this? I know damn well she doesn't have the Colt."

"No, because then you'd be dead."

"Answer me!"

Crowleys heels hit each step with a loud thud as Sam drags him up the stairs of the porch, followed by the stairs leading up to the second story. The attic seems like a nice place for him. "Devil's trap carved into the tip. You're lucky that's the only bullet you got hit with."

"What else have you Winchesters stuffed up your sleeves?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

The attic is dark and stuffy and it smells of mold and dust. "What are you going to do Moose? Leave me here and take me out at Christmas?"

Sam moves some old boxes full of photo albums away from the wall before leaning Crowley against the wall. He does a few test pushes just to make sure the demon won't fall over. "It's not up to me what happens to you, the ball's in Deans court now."

The door is pulled tight behind the youngest Winchester and Crowley is left in the dark, his mind works furiously as he tries to figure a way out of this. He can feel the power humming off the two devil's traps, the bullet currently lodged next to his heart and the one below his feet; he is well and truly screwed. The demon lets out a primal scream full of rage, frustration and a little fear mixed in there. It's been a long time since that emotion has made its presence known.

Her cell phone isn't too hard to find; it is charging in the kitchen and Sam scrolls furiously through her contacts. There are a lot, given her profession now and prior, it doesn't surprise Sam all that much. There is one that stands out; Ian McShane HE. There is an information section under his name and the words hunting emergency is listed as his primary contact. Sam presses the button and holds his breath as the line connects and rings.

"Detective McShane speaking, how can I help you?" His voice is thick with an Irish accent and it takes Sam by surprise.

"Uh hi, you don't know me but I'm calling about Serenity Hatfield."

"Who is this and what's wrong with her?"

"My name is Sam Winchester and there's been a shooting."

Papers shuffle in the background as Ian pulls his feet of his desk. "You at her house?"

"Yes."

Ian lowers his voice as he throws on his jacket, giving his fellow detectives a wave as they tease him about being whipped. "Demon?"

"It's complicated but yeah. She's losing a lot of blood and I'm not sure we can take care of it."

"Give me 5 minutes." Ian disconnects the call and runs out to his unmarked squad. His tires spin on the snow covered asphalt as he pulls out of the station.

Sam takes off his jacket before heading into the basement; rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. Bobby has taken off his jacket and blue baseball cap, the front of his shirt is splashed with blood and there is an unreadable expression on his face. He has hung a pint of A-positive blood and is working to get the needle in a vein; Serenity is ashen.

Deans jacket is resting next to Serenitys blood soaked clothes and he is doing all he can to get the bleeding to stop. "Damnit, I can't see anything. We need Cas!"

"Dean, I looked everywhere, he's not here. I stuffed Crowley in the attic and if we can hang on for a few minutes, someone will be here." Sam stands next to his brother and holds towels against the river of blood.

Not even 5 minutes later, there's heavy footsteps above them and they seem to know where they're going as they run towards the basement. Black dress shoes, black suit pants and lilac purple shirt come into view. Ian is holding a black doctors bag and half jogs over to the bed. Ian takes a quick look around the room and surveys the instruments that Serenity had previously stocked the room with.

He nods at Sam, Bobby and Dean as he rolls up his sleeves. "Ian McShane, what do we have?"

Sam nodes at Ian. "A devil's trap deal gone bad. She shot herself through her back in order to take him down."

"Since it's a through and through, I assume the bullet is in the demon."

"Yes it is, next to his heart if I were to guess."

"Gun?"

"Ruger LCP 380 compact."

"One of her favorites. Alright gentlemen, let me have a look."

Ian takes over with an air of confidence that anyone could feel; he knows what he was doing but he isn't cocky about it. 5 years as a medic in Iraq and Afghanistan had given him the confidence that he could handle any situation. The three men aren't completely useless, they are extra hands and Ian could use them; and he does. It takes longer than Ian is comfortable with, but he finally finds the source of all the blood; the bullet ripped through her liver.

With the help of the extra hands, Ian repairs her liver with minimal removal. There are a few other minor cuts to organs and he quickly repairs those on his way out; stitching her stomach and back is the most tedious part of the surgery. Bobby had hung 3 pints of blood through the surgery and hung back when he isn't needed; he feels helpless and briefly wonders if this was how Serenity had felt when Bobby was in her place after the hell beast attack.

Ian finishes the last stitch and just about pushes Dean out of the way so he can check the rest of her vitals; he hadn't had a chance when he first arrived. She still has the machines, wires and sensors needed, so he busies himself with attaching them all in the right spots. Dean, Sam and Bobby move to the back wall and wash up as best they can; it's going to take more than a rinse under the faucet to get rid of all the blood.

As much as it pains Dean, he knows that hanging around will do nothing to speed her recovery; if only Cas would answer their calls. The four men lumber up the stairs and into the kitchen after Ian covers Serenitys half-naked form with a thin sheet.

"Thank you for calling me Sam, I don't think she would have made it if you hadn't. How did you know to call if she was unconscious?"

"In her phone book, she had hunting emergency listed under your name."

A small smile tugs at his lips. "Well, it's been a while since she's had an emergency she couldn't handle."

Dean leans against the counter and sizes up this Ian guy. He's just a hair taller than Sam and has a head full of jet black hair with a few streaks of grey starting at his side burns. He has crystal blue eyes that rival Cas' and Dean can tell that he's done his fair share of working out. "Where'd you learn to do all that?"

Ian turns his head towards Dean after zipping his bag closed. "I was stationed in Iraq and Afghanistan for 5 years as a field medic. I've been back in the states for almost a year."

"How do you two know each other?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?"

Bobby pipes up for the first time. "Because we're her family and we ain't never heard of you."

Ian turns his gaze to the older man as his brain digs through a rolodex of information. "Bobby Singer, right? Yeah, she's talked about you before."

"It's a shame I can't say the same."

"Are you telling me you guys don't have people that you would contact in an emergency? Someone that no one else knows about? I thought as much. Look, we met shortly after I moved up here; my parents live just in town and are getting too old to do things on their own. After I left the Army, I took a job as a detective with the local police force; we're a small group. We met on a case and she found out I had medical history; in the field medical history that could help in a situation like this. The more we talked, the more she let me know about her family history; specifically the hunting side. I know that you two haven't talked to each other in a while but she talked about you all the time. You two on the other hand; Sam, I spoke with you on the phone but I'm afraid we haven't been introduced."

Ian holds his hand out to Dean. "Dean Winchester, the older brother."

Ian nods after Dean releases his hand. "It's a pleasure. Look, I hate to do this but I have to head home. When you called it was near the end of my shift and my wife is probably wondering where I am. I'm sure you guys know how to follow up with her care given you're in the same profession? Call if anything happens." He turns on his heel and walks with a purpose out the front door; headlights flare to life and slowly start to disappear down the long driveway.

The three men just stare at each other in the sudden absence of the Ian. Dean abruptly shakes his head and storms outside, the cool air a welcome reprieve; it pushes down the fear creeping its way up his spine. He can't lose her again, he just got her back. "Cas? I know you're worn out from the yesterday, but we need you. It's not urgent but she could die, again. Why'd you disappear man? Is everything ok? Please… please be ok, we need you."

Castiel barely remembers falling down the long tunnel of darkness after putting everything he had into rebuilding Serenity from the inside out. Of all the people he has healed and brought back from the dead, this was the most exhausting; he dug deeper than ever before just to put her soul back where it belonged. When Death did it to Sam a couple years ago, he did it with such ease; Castiel was almost jealous.

The freshly mowed green grass tickles the cheek of his face and he fights the urge to slap away the offending blades. He can still hear the mower as it moves further away from him. There are birds singing behind him and their almost obnoxious song pulls him from his slumber. He doesn't remember ever being this… crabby before. He knows he did too much and he silently questions why God would have him do something this big. Why didn't he just do it? It's not like he's busy or anything.

"I could have taken care of it, yes Castiel." The velvet-like voice caresses Castiel's ears and he jerks himself off the ground, whirling around until he finds the source; God. He is standing 5 feet away, the sun bright and overbearing as it spreads its heat through this particular Heaven. A sun hat is perched on top of his head and there is a pair of large rimmed, black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Castiel. Come, walk with me."

"I'm terribly tired."

"I know you are. Come." He turns away from the Angel and without waiting for him to catch up, He starts walking among the freshly fallen grass clippings, almost lazily. Castiel catches up to God and is soon matching his long strides.

"Why am I here?"

"You reached the bottom of your reserves."

"My reserves?"

"Your powers, you used every last bit of your powers to resurrect that woman."

"I'm not sure I understand. I was instructed to, YOU instructed me to."

"I did, I even gave you a boost."

"A boost, sir?"

"Before you left I touched your shoulder and put some of my power into you."

"But why?"

"You would have died had I not and we cannot afford to lose an Angel like yourself."

"I'm flawed and have grown too attached to my charges."

"We are all flawed."

A thought suddenly pops into Castiels mind. "Samandriel, sir, what of him?"

"I pulled him out of the ring of holy fire at the same time as you. He is being... dealt with accordingly."

"Will he be removed from the garrison?"

"No no, nothing like that. He's just going to be on probation for a while."

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular, I just like the smell of the grass after it's been cut; it rained last night."

"How long will it be before my powers are restored?"

"It's hard to say. A day, a month... it all depends on you."

"On me?"

"If you stay up here while your body restores itself, it should take a day. If you leave, it will take longer. Being here in Heaven is like recharging a battery; it only works while plugged in. You're plugged in here."

"They are supposed to meet with Crowley, sir."

"They are."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Again, that's up to you. Your healing will be delayed if you leave and if you try to use your powers, it could kill you." Castiel could feel his vessels heart sink in his chest. Death. He could die if he were to use his powers. Nothing like this had happened to him before and he feels... fear. God stops walking and turns to face the Angel, large hands rest on his shoulders. "I understand it might sound like a threat Castiel, but it is not meant to be as such. I am just trying to explain things in a way you will understand. Death is probable."

"I understand, sir. Thank you."

The face of God is washed with love and caring for Castiel a moment before he turns away. "I understand there is a Heaven you prefer above all others. Go there, maybe it will help speed your recovery." God disappears on a breeze and leaves Castiel alone to ponder his next move.

Castiel is in his preferred Heaven before the thought even finishes in his mind, he lands on his knees with a thud and it pulls the air from his lungs. He really is scraping the bottom of the barrel, not that he thought God was lying but maybe exaggerating slightly? Castiel rolls from his knees to his back, feeling the bright sun against his face; he closes his eyes against the brightness. He feels his body relax in the warmth, the smell of green grass and dirt fill his nostrils and just as he's about to fall asleep, the deep voice of Dean invades. He doesn't answer, he doesn't appear in Serenitys backyard, he just gives into his weakness and falls asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean is wired, there's still so much adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream, he's not sure when he'll come down from this high. There are two things he wants to do; put a bullet from the Colt in Crowley's forehead and crawl in next to Serenity while she sleeps. He really can't do either because killing Crowley would mean that an interrogation would be impossible and if he were to crawl into the hospital bed, he could do more damage than good. He had stayed outside in the bitter cold for almost an hour waiting for Cas to show up, by the time he walked in the house, he couldn't feel his toes or fingers; his jacket was still on the basement floor dripping with blood. The double shot of whiskey and an hour sitting in front of the fire warms him up in no time.

Sam falls onto the couch across from his older brother with an exhausted sigh, his long legs perch on the table between them. He had just finished cleaning up the bloody floor in the basement as best he could. "I hate to bring this up now, but what do you wanna do with Crowley?"

Dean growls deep in his throat and throws back another shot of the amber liquid. "Kill the son of a bitch."

"Is that what you really want to do?"

"What I really want to do isn't something that should be talked about."

"If you want my opinion, I don't think we should kill him."

Deans eyes reflect the flames and flare with anger. "I didn't ask your opinion."

"Dean, you're angry, I get that but what will happen if we kill him? He may be a lying pain in our ass but can you imagine the next one in line? A war bigger than the Apocalypse could break out and then what?"

"You want to just let him go?"

"I didn't say that. What if… what if we just talk to him?"

A cold laugh fills the room. "Talk. With Crowley. About what? About his behavior? About lying? He's not 5 Sam, he's in charge of Hell."

"Yeah but he's not going anywhere, he can't leave and nothing will come in here and get him. We're stuck with him until we – you decide what to do."

"I don't need to decide anything tonight."

"No you don't, but you shouldn't put it off too much longer. We don't know how they'll react below if they find out Crowley's out of commission."

Dean sighs in resignation and he runs a large hand over his face. He's exhausted, far too many things have happened in a short span of time and he doesn't know what to do. "Let me sleep on it, ok?"

Bobby hangs around after helping Sam clean the floor and pulls up a chair next to Serenity. The monitor to his right beeps softly with her heart rate, which seems a little high; not that he's a doctor or anything. He grabs her limp hand in his and presses a kiss against her cool skin. Not even 24 hours later and they were on the brink of losing her again. At least her friend was able to help them this time, the surgery seems to have gone well. The longer Bobby sat downstairs, the less he heard the rhythmic beeping of her heart rate. Her skin color has improved drastically compared to an hour ago, her cheeks have just a hint of pink to them.

"You remember when you were 5 and you got lost in the salvage yard? Your mama thought you were sleeping but you had other plans, you had seen a bunny and you wanted to hold it. You snuck out the back door like a ninja, the squeakiest screen door on the planet and you got out. We couldn't find you for three hours and I thought she was going to have a heart attack. We must have yelled and screamed until we were hoarse, the house was destroyed after we tore through all the rooms. Alec was about to call the cops when Karen found you at the back property line and you were playing with this baby white bunny. You said it was all alone, that it had no parents and how desperately it wanted you to be its new mommy. I have never been so scared in my life, I can't imagine how your parents felt. I can't…. I lost you a week ago Ren, I can't lose you again. Dean can't lose you again. I don't think you realize just how much that boy loves you; how much we all love you."

With a kiss to her forehead and a tuck of some loose hair behind her ear, Bobby pulls a thicker blanket over the thin sheet since it's the beginning of winter and there's a chill in the basement. With one last check to her saline IV, he heads up the stairs and takes a quick shower. Dean and Sam have passed out on the couches and a lively fire heats up the small room. Bobby decides to go and give their guest a visit.

Crowley hasn't moved, not that he has much of a choice but it's not for lack of trying. Every muscle, though rigid, burns with exhaustion. His broken fingers don't even move, they just hang there, frozen like icicles. Bobby can't stop the smirk as he steps in front of the demon.

"It's about bloody time someone came up here."

"Oh I'm sorry Crowley, is something wrong?"

"Don't get me started!"

"It seems I'm too late for that."

"Your bitch shot me."

"Watch it!"

"Why should I watch it? She's the one who pulled the trigger."

"She wouldn't do it without good reason."

"She's too touchy."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Crowley, not right now."

"How is your not daughter?"

"She'll live."

"That's a shame."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Bobby reaches into each of Crowley's jacket pockets and pulls out the herb filled baggie and dangles it in front of his face. "Who's the bastard now?"

"What did you tell her?"

"The wolf attacks were planned."

"We figured that, by Alistair."

If Crowley could shake his head, he would. "Not by him, by me. There have been whispers of this herb and I was determined to have it. Mithra was allowed out for one week a month for just over a year; I was hoping you guys would get wind of it and maybe help find the herb in the process. I didn't think Alistair would go to the extremes he did with your girl and I am truly sorry about that."

"It's a little too late to apologize for it Crowley, he killed her."

"But you got your precious Angel to bring her back."

"This deal, our souls for the herb, why try and break it?"

"I was just trying to have some fun with the girl, I didn't think she'd shoot ME!"

"She didn't just shoot you, she put a bullet through her liver and almost died."

"Let me go."

"Or what?"

"Or else there's going to be a riot that will spill out of Hell and onto your precious Earth. You don't want that, do you?"

"If we agree to let you go, the herb is no longer on the table and you don't ever bother us again."

A growl rumbled in Crowley's chest and out into the attic. "Agreed."

"I'll discuss it with the boys in the morning. In the meantime, don't go anywhere."

Bobby pulls the attic door closed behind him, curses from the demon fill the room and are muffled behind the thick wood. He stuffs the baggie into his pocket as he moves down to the main floor and into the old office at the back of the house. He's not sure what he's looking for but he buries himself in book after book until he hears Deans sock covered feet shuffle across the floor and towards the basement.

Dean all but stumbles down the stairs, his legs heavy and tired carry him to the hospital bed. He checks the machine, no alarms had gone off during the night and all her numbers are looking good, as far as he can tell anyway. The saline bag is dry so he changes it before pulling a chair out of the corner. He clasps her smaller hand in his and he can't stop himself from resting his cheek against her thigh. Her chest moves slowly with each breath and he finds himself remembering their night wrapped around each other and it brings a much needed smile to his face.

His eyes lose focus as his brain starts rattling off a million miles a minute. Where is Cas? Is he still alive? Did something happen to him that can't be fixed? What about Crowley? How are they going to get out of this? Are they going to have to kill him? If they kill him, who will take the throne? How much worse can Crowley could they be? How would they get Crowley out of the house since there's a devil's trap beneath his feet? Maybe the trap on the bullet and the one in each floor would cancel each other out. As long as he had the bullet in him, they could remove him from the main trap? It was worth a shot, after they decided what they were going to do that is.

Bobby shakes Deans shoulder and it pulls him out of his 'daydream'. "We gotta talk." Dean nods and rises to press his lips against Serenitys forehead before following the older man up the stairs where Sam is waiting in the kitchen; his cell phone against his ear.

"Let me finish talking with Bobby and Dean and I'll call you back, ok?"

"Take your time Sam, I'm not going anywhere." Sarah disconnects the call with a smile on her lips. Sam Winchester. She hasn't thought about him in a while. There was a time where she thought nothing but him and waited day after day for him to call; but he never did. Two nights ago she had received a voice mail and she couldn't stop her heart from trying to climb out of her chest. It has been a long time since she felt this good.

The three men sit and Bobby places the baggie on the table. "There's a new deal on the table and Crowley has reluctantly agreed."

Sam and Dean exchange confused looks before Dean speaks up. "You talked to him?"

"Yeah, you boys were asleep."

"So what's the new deal?"

"The herb is ours to do with what we like, I suggest burning it. We let Crowley go and he doesn't bother us again."

"And he agreed?"

"As much as it pained him to, yeah."

Sam arches his eyebrow. "You didn't do anything to persuade him, did you?"

"As much as I wanted to, no. It's up to you Dean. I would say it's up to Ren but she's out of commission right now and I don't want him in this house any longer than he needs to be."

Deans head falls forward and it pulls a loud sigh out of him. He rests his elbows on the table, his face is covered by his hands and it's more than a few minutes before he speaks again. "Yeah, ok. Let's get this bastard out of the house."

I find myself standing in a field of knee high grass, it's oddly velvet soft and swaying in the whisper of a breeze. I look up to the sky, but there's no sun, moon or stars; only grey clouds. The entire field seems to be covered in fog as well. My feet start moving on their own accord and I just look out at the field as my legs carry me. I'm not sure how far I walk until I can see some forms in the distance; they were running and calling out to one another. I find myself drawn to them and the closer I get, the brighter the sun gets.

There are three children running amok in the field. The oldest child looks to be about 5, he has spikey strawberry blonde hair with a splash of freckles across his nose, cheeks and forehead. His eyes are a brilliant green, so lively and full of life. The middle child is closer to 3 and she has hair the color of the darkest red rose that looks as soft as silk, she has freckles also; though not as many as her older brother. Her eyes look like someone dipped a paint brush into a nebula of some kind; green and blue mix together. The baby looks like she's about 1, stumbling after her older brother while clutching to her older sisters hand. Her hair is the color of butterscotch and probably feels like feathers between your fingertips. She has eyes the color of the darkest emerald and a gap toothed grin as they run through the tall grass.

Their parents wander almost lazily behind the children. They are holding hands, their fingers intertwined and they are standing as close to one another as physically impossible. The woman has long fire red hair that is blowing behind her in the breeze, her head rests on his shoulder since she's a few inches shorter than he. The man has dark blonde hair that looks like someone has just run their fingers through it without looking messy.

The sun is bright and hinders my ability to see who they are but I have this feeling deep in my gut that I know exactly who they are. Once they are within spitting distance, I can see their faces and it's like looking into a mirror; it's Dean and me. A few years older but nothing's changed about our appearance except for the addition of children. I find myself trying to wave to them but they can't see me, not that I was expecting them to; my fingers move back and forth slowly.

The family moves past me and heads off into the distance, laughter carries on the breeze and dances in my ears. My heart starts to pound like a jack hammer and without thinking another thought, I turn back the way I came and run. I feel my hair whip behind me as I run fast, faster than I've ever run, as if there was something nipping at my heels. I realize I'm crying as I run, the tears are pushed into ears and I feel a goofy grin take over my lips; this is the happiest I've felt in a long time. I have to get back to Dean, I can't give into this injury; I can't – I won't die, again. There's a light and warmth that surrounds me as I reach the spot I first arrived and the moment my bare feet touch the patch of dirt my eyes jerk open.

There is a light filtering down the stairs from the kitchen, the weight of the blanket is suddenly too much and I push away the thick material. I sit up slowly, the stitches are fresh and I don't want to pull anything. Taking a look down, I see that there has been an adhesive placed over the thick thread; good idea. My fingers find the power button on the monitor before I busy myself with removing all the sensors that are plastered against my chest; the IV is next. My still boot clad feet hit the floor below and I feel my knees start to buckle; catching myself on the bed I suck in a hiss of air between my teeth.

I realize I'm still wearing the jeans but no shirt, it's soaked in blood; along with my favorite jacket. I rummage through a closet along the back wall and find a black zip up sweatshirt and struggle to get it on before I head up towards the light and hushed voices. It feels like hours pass before I reach the top stair and push the door completely open.

Dean looks troubled, as if the weight of the world is resting on his shoulders. His head falls forward and it pulls a loud sigh out of him. He rests his elbows on the table, his face is covered by his hands and it's more than a few minutes before he speaks again. "Yeah, ok. Let's get this bastard out of the house."

Both Sam and Bobby nod in agreement before I step out of the shadows, their eyes all but bug out of their heads when they realize that I'm up and moving around. Dean, seeing they're reacting to something behind him, spins in his chair. His eyes are wide with concern and surprise and in the next second, he's in front of me. His arms encompass me gently and I can't stop from leaning against his chest, exhaustion tugging at me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" His breath is hot against my ear as he whispers.

I shrug and the movement sends my nerves into overdrive. "I needed to find you, I needed to come back."

"Come back from where?"

"I don't know, I just know I wasn't here and I needed to be."

Dean pulls back, his crystal eyes stare long and hard into mine. "You scared me, you know that?"

The effort of lifting my hand to rest on his face almost takes me down. The stubble of his 2 day old beard tickles the palm of my hand. "How else would we have taken him down, huh? He had you guys trapped and I let him out of the trap; me, I had to be the one to stop him. What would you have done?"

He presses his face against my hand before turning to kiss the soft skin and he nods softly. "Probably the same thing." Dean helps me sit down at the table while Sam gets a large glass of water and Bobby just watches with disapproval etched across his face.

"You shouldn't be up."

"Bobby, you know me, I'm more stubborn than a mule."

"I don't care."

"You gonna make me lie back down?"

"We have sedatives."

"Bobby Singer, is that how you get the ladies?"

He tries to stop the smile pulling at his lips but ends up giving in. "It's how I got Karen, but you didn't hear it from me."

Sam and Dean join in on the laughing and even though it feels like I'm ripping my skin apart, I can't stop. When the laughter fades, I clear my throat gently. "You're going to let him go, aren't you?"

Dean squeezes my hand reassuringly. "Bobby made a new deal. We keep the herb and he leaves us alone."

"For how long? You really think he'll go that easy?"

"However long we decide. We have the Colt and the demon blades if it absolutely comes down to it."

I reach for the baggie and play with the seal. "Someone want to get a bowl and hand me a lighter?" Sam hands me a small silver mixing bowl from above my stove while Dean hands me his every present silver plated zipp-o lighter. Bobby reaches into a jacket hanging off the back of his chair and slides a small bottle of lighter fluid across the table. I spray a very small amount of liquid into the herb remnants and blink furiously as I set it ablaze. "Alright, let's get this son of a bitch out of my house."

Sam, Bobby and Dean work together to get Crowley out from the attic and somehow they manage to get him out the door without too much hassle from the trap. I try and remind myself that I need to look into that; if there's a devil's trap bullet in the demon then you will have zero resistance from one in the ground. I have the colt in my side pocket, a needle nose pliers and a surgical blade in my right hand; both of which have been doused with holy water. The men carry Crowley out towards the edge of the property line, which is still mangled and destroyed.

Sam and Bobby lower the demon to the ground and Dean hovers over him with the instruments I have just handed him. He lowers himself within an inch of his face and all but sneers. "You ever come near here again and we will shoot to kill, you got me?"

Crowley growls in response. "I got you mate."

Deans head dips before he moves down and rips open the blood stained black button up shirt. The buttons pop off and fall to the snow below before Dean slices into the ragged flesh. Metal burns away the skin while he cuts and digs the bullet out of the demons chest. No sooner than Dean pulls the mangled bullet, Crowley is up and has his hands wrapped around Deans throat.

"Uh uh uh boys and girl. Did you really thing I would go that easy?" I'm not in Crowleys line of vision and that is something we did on purpose.

Sam and Bobby hold up their hands defensively as I remove the Colt from my pocket, pull the hammer back and rest the barrel against the back of his neck.

"Do you really think we're that stupid?"

"What are you gonna do, shoot me?"

"Not this time Crowley. Let him go or the next thing I do is squeeze the trigger on this lovely Colt."

I see Crowleys fingers twitch on Deans neck and I can Dean smile; fingers slowly start to unravel and rise up defensively as he turns around to face me. I keep the gun leveled and find it's aimed just below his chin as he completes his 180 degree turn. "You're crazy you know that?"

"What can I say? I'm a Harker, we're all crazy. Now, there is no more herb, I burned it; there's nothing for you here anymore. Get. Off. My. Property." I can feel the anger and fire in my voice and know he can see it in my eyes. He inclines his head and disappears before my very eyes. I swear that's something I'll never get used to.

I release the hammer and just about collapse, Dean catches me before my knees touch the snow. He carefully lifts me in his arms after handing Sam the Colt and the four of us head back to the house. Relieved that we are no longer in any immediate danger, I give in to the exhaustion that's tugging at my soul and pass out before we are even halfway up the property.


	29. Epilogue

2 weeks pass slowly as I heal from the self-inflicted gunshot, I take a much needed leave of absence from work; they tell me that my position will be held for me whenever I decide to return. Along with inheriting the house, I inherited a small fortune the Harkers started and my ancestors added to when they could. I won't deplete the funds by any means, not that I'm bragging but being a pathologist is a well-paying job. Ian stops by every couple days to check up on me and make sure I'm abiding by the rules. Dean acts different when Ian is around, like he's the man of the house and Ian should watch his step.

On his last visit, I all but force Dean out of the room before I pull the cotton t-shirt over my head, with Ians assistance. Ian gives a slight shake of his head. "Overprotective much?"

"Who, Dean? Maybe a bit, he's more worried about me than anything."

"It's just a bullet wound, you didn't die or lose a limb."

"This time."

His thick eyebrow arches high on his forehead. "What do you mean this time?"

Crap… "The day before this," I motion to my wound, "I was dead and I had been for almost a week."

Confusion is in every inch of his face. "Then how…"

"He's an angel and his name is Castiel, we call him Cas."

"Wait, you guys know an angel? An honest to goodness real life angel."

"Honest to goodness." I suck in a breath between my teeth as his fingertips brush against the sensitive skin.

"Sorry."

"It just tickles."

"Well, it looks like you've been sticking to your restrictions, there's no tearing around the stitches and it looks like they're ready to come out. You ready?"

I nod a little enthusiastically and follow his instructions to lie down on the bed so he can remove the stitches. It's not like I'll be able to go bare back horse riding in the next week or so, but this means I can move a little more freely and not have to worry about clothes snagging. It doesn't take long before I'm pulling my shirt on and walking him out.

He pulls on his black winter trench coat. "You still need to take it easy Serenity, alright?"

"I know the drill, this isn't my first hunting injury."

He leans down and gives me a quick hug. "Call if you need anything."

I don't even get the front door closed against the chilly winter air and I can feel that someone else is in the room with me; Dean. His features have softened considerably now that Ian isn't in the house anymore. His shoulder is resting against the doorframe and he has his hands stuffed into the pockets of his tattered blue jeans. "You get the all clear from Irish?"

I force myself to swallow as I let my eyes travel lazily up his form and I notice that I started to bite my bottom lip. His eyes are ablaze with something when mine finally meet his. My bare feet carry me to him until I'm standing inches from him but not touching and I think it might just drive me crazy. "I still have to take it easy but he took the stitches out."

I hear his breath catch in his throat when I don't touch him. "How easy is easy?" His eyes dart from my eyes to my lips and back again while his tongue slides out to wet his lips.

"I'll let you know." With a growl from deep within, I lunge at him; closing the distance. I throw my arms around his neck and feel my fingers dive through his hair, tugging at it none too gently. Our lips crash together and it sends a spark flying down my spine, it's been 2 weeks since we've been together and every inch of me misses the feel of him. His arms snake around my waist giving his hands room to spread out and roam wherever they want. They seem to be everywhere and not touching enough at the same time.

We stand in the doorway for what seems like an eternity until I feel his hands squeeze their way down my back and around my butt; he lifts me off the floor and I wrap my legs around his waist. I'm already close to breathless from kissing but the feel of him against me is almost enough to send me over the edge. He walks slowly up the stairs, relishing in the movement of our bodies against one another; his breathing becomes faster. Even though the house is empty, save for us, Dean kicks the door closed with the heel of his bare foot.

He lowers me to the floor, my bare feet hover over the hardwood as he slowly and deliberately slides my body against his. Our lips disconnect only as we remove each others t-shirts, his lips find mine with fervor as his hands busy themselves with removing my jeans; my hands mirror his and the heavy material hits the ground with a smack. I turn so that he has his back to the bed and with my hands against his chest, I shove him back and a look of surprise takes control of his face. Without giving him time to register what I'm doing, I hook my fingertips into the top of his boxers and pull them down his muscular legs; tossing them over my shoulder with an evil grin.

He props himself up on his elbows as I reach behind my back to unclasp my dark purple lace bra, the straps slide slowly down my upper arms as I move even closer. I find myself smirking even more when I catch a glimpse of his hands, balling into fists and relaxing, again and again. Without removing the thin material, I climb onto his lap and rest my knees on either side of his hips; feeling him hot and hard against me sends a wave of goose bumps flaring over my exposed skin. His head drops back, eyes flutter closed and mouth falls open in an O as his body reacts to just the weight of me against him.

There's a growl climbing up his chest as I lean down to kiss his newly exposed neck, my bra falls to the floor and the heat of his chest is now against mine. My tongue dances over his slightly salty skin before my teeth graze against it, pulling noises out of him you would expect to hear out of an aroused man. It's not too much longer until he can't take anymore. He sits up suddenly, reclaiming my mouth, one hand is in my hair while the other is roaming over my back; squeezing soft flesh as it heads south.

I can't stop my body from reacting to his every touch; I press my chest against his even more as my hips buck. There's a chuckle from deep within him as he flips me onto my back. I feel his fingers work their way down my sides and squeeze my hips gently before I hear a rip of fabric; my matching dark purple lace panties are now a shredded mess on the floor. There's a predatory look on his face, as if he could swallow me whole that makes my stomach do somersaults. One moment his emerald eyes are boring into mine and the next, he's driving into me. His hips settle against mine as my body acclimates to his sudden intrusion and his head falls forward as a low moan escapes.

I slide my hands down his sides and press my fingers into his lower back and at the same time, my legs work their way around his hips pulling him closer and deeper; his eyes shoot open and meet mine for a heartbeat. I lift my head off the bed and capture his lips in mine, my moan vibrates against his tongue as he can't contain himself and starts a deep and fast pace. It's not long before the pressure starts to build and I'm diving off the cliff; he follows with a growl eerily similar to a wolf.

We lie together afterwards, I curl up with my cheek against his chest while my hand draws slow, lazy circles on his stomach. His arm is pressed against my back while his hand keeps busy in my hair. I smile, satisfied, and feel my gaze drift up; surprise fills me when I find he's already looking down at me.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

I feel my brow furrow. "Used to what?"

He pulls me even closer to him with his arm. "This. You and me. I don't feel I deserve it."

I slide my leg over his, using him for support as I push myself up onto my elbow. "Why do you say that?"

"The life we live and all the things we've done, not knowing if the next job will be the one that kills me or Sam, not knowing if something is going to take you away from me again…"

I press my lips firmly against him, silencing the words. "The price we pay for the job we have."

"I wish we didn't have it."

"After all the good you guys have done?"

He laughs, almost mockingly. "Good? We've died multiple times, Bobby couldn't walk for almost a year, our parents are dead and we got dicked around by Angels… how is any of that good?"

"What about all the lives you've saved? Do those not count for anything?"

He runs a hand over his face as he groans. "I didn't say that… I'm just tired, that's all."

"So take a break or retire. We could go on vacation, I've always wanted to travel."

"What about your job? Who'd watch the horses and the house?"

"Well, there's always Bobby, he lives less than 12 hours away. Plus, there's always Sam and Sarah. They've been getting quite cozy since she came up last week."

Deans face softens at that. Sarah had come up 3 days after we burned the herb and rid my house of Crowley. I would've loved to have cooked her dinner or something but I wasn't allowed off the couch or out of bed; Ians orders… and Deans. She was even prettier than Sam described; long and layered black hair was pulled back into a braided bun and large brown eyes reminded me of a deer caught in the headlights. It didn't take long before she started to relax and the stories flowed, from everyone; the beer helped.

"Speaking of those two, they should be back from the movie soon."

A playful smile tugs at Deans lips. "You're itching to get in the kitchen aren't you?"

I lean closer to his face, my hair falling around us like a fiery waterfall. "You know me so well." Our lips connect in a chaste kiss before I all but jump out of the bed. He groans in protest at first but I can feel him watch me as I slowly get dressed. With a wink over my just clothed shoulder, I open the door and take the steps two at a time, my feet slide on the smooth kitchen floor. I survey the contents of my fridge to see how Bobby did on the shopping last night. It's sad how downright giddy I am now that I can cook again. It's been 2 long weeks of take out, boxed, canned and microwave meals; I wanted something real! Asparagus and cheese stuffed chicken breasts with mashed cauliflower and zucchini fries on the side. A little healthy for Deans tastes but I don't plan on telling him that he's not eating potatoes.

Dean enters the kitchen just as Sam opens the front door for Sarah, a cold wind accompanies them into the house. Bobby isn't too far behind them, armed with firewood, he busies himself with getting a roaring fire going; I'm thinking smores for dessert. Sarah helps with setting the table and we make small talk about the romantic comedy they had just seen; Sam let her pick. There's a stampede of large feet when I give a shrill whistle signaling the arrival of the food onto the table. There's a longneck at each plate and a smile on every face as food is eaten and more stories are shared. Sarah doesn't flinch when the spilling of blood and guts is mentioned; she'll fit right in.

I lean back with my stomach full and take a long look around the room. Dean is to my left and there's a light in his eyes that I can tell has been missing over the last few years. Bobby is seated next to him, telling a story of how he took down a Rugaru in Montana with Rufus by his side. Sam is across from Dean, leaving Sarah across from me. Their chairs have slowly moved closer together through the meal and at time point, Sam stretched his long arm over the back of her chair; his long fingers rub absentmindedly against her shoulder. I can see slight hesitation in her eyes; it's just been a year since she became a widow and there is still a small gold band on her left ring finger. I give her a small nod towards Sam before I tip my longneck towards her and there's a quiet clink of glass as her drink connects with mine; she nods in return, thankful for the quiet acknowledgement.

Mithra paces along the still damaged iron perimeter. The snow falls lazily from the dark sky and starts to gather in her thick black fur. Her ears twitch on her head at each sound the forest provides; she won't let anything cross, not while there's still blood pumping through her veins. Snow crunches under her large paws and it's not long until there's a quarter mile long path, just for her. Laughter and voices drift down from the house and memories of the girls kindness flit through the beasts mind. She will watch over this house and protect all the inhabitants from Crowley and every one of his minions until she no longer draws breath. Even then, there a few lesser known descendants that can be called upon should her time come to an end. This place is defended.


End file.
